The Zabini Twins
by Caboodle
Summary: In a time overshadowed by dark and evil events the Zabini twins were separated at birth, now reunited at seventeen and returning to Hogwarts for their final year. Gets better as it goes on, WIP, swearing, and Pre HBP! New Chapter!
1. Lost Lost Siblings

Blaise Zabini

Dedicated to the skank, I finally got off my ass and started it, luv the slut!

A/N: Okay well firstly, I do hope that you will read this and leave encouraging reviews. A few points to make are that this is number one not mine. I do not own the character or any rights to them, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. In this story Blaise Zabini is a boy. I know that the wizard world wouldn't have god parents but oh well that's why as the writer I am the king of this story. I do like it if someone has an idea of what could happen if they contributed it. MAY CONTAIN SWEARING, THIS IS YOUR WARNING!!!!!

I love reviews, they keep the muse happy. I love your thoughts and opinions on what should happen.

Please Read and Review; I am a shameless review whore!

Cheers Enjoy!

QUICK NOTE

This is based in the break between 6th year and 7th year. During the sixth year Voldemort was quiet and made no attacks on Harry or Hogwarts but over the break he has been killing muggle's. During sixth year Hermione became hotter and got quite a bit of attention from the guys, Harry has always thought of her as a sister so he naturally scared them off. Ron however is a different story, he would scare off the other guys but it was quite clear that he did it because he liked Hermione.

Okay, now on with the story!!

When Elizabeth Zabini told her husband that she was pregnant she had no idea of the terrible heartbreak to come for her family. Michael Zabini had been ecstatic when his wife told him that she was pregnant, he became even more excited when they discovered that they were expecting twins. When the Dark Lord, Voldemort learned of this news he was outraged, a spell had been performed to see if the twins had any magic it had shown the girl to be very powerful. Voldemort had seen this as a threat; he had ordered that as soon as Elizabeth gave birth for her son to live and her daughter be killed. Obviously the Zabini's were shocked by this order and had no intentions to carry it out. When Elizabeth gave birth, Michael and his best friend Lucius Malfoy took the newborn girl to an orphanage to save her life. They were risking their lives performing this task but they both disagreed with the Dark Lord on this issue, of course Lucius went to Voldemort and informed him that he himself had 'disposed' of the Zabini girl.

Elizabeth and Michael Zabini raised their son Blaise and tried to protect him from the Dark Lord, Blaise had been informed at a young age that he had a sister all he knew about her was her name, Mya. His parents were secretly members of The Order of the Phoenix, he himself wished to be a fighter for the light side. Before he could fight for the light side he first had to find his sister and heal his parents broken hearts, he had seen their sadness over the years as he grew up alone, without his sister. For their safety when Mya had been adopted Lucius was the only one who knew the name of the orphanage and he had cast a glamour spell so that she would look different from her twin.

It was our 17th birthday today and this was the day that I had finally had enough, I wanted .... No I needed to know who my sister was, that meant that I had to go and see the only man who knew. I moved to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor" I spoke clearly, in seconds I found myself stumbling out of the grate into the Malfoy's impressive lounge room. I walked down towards the study where I was certain that Lucius would be. When I knocked I was greeted with the face of my best friend, Draco Malfoy.

"Blaise, what are you doing here?" He queried me.

"I have come to talk to your father"

"Ok, happy birthday by the way mate"

"Thanks, is your father in?"

Draco took a couple of steps back and opened the door so I could step through. Lucius was standing beside the fire place while watching me with a curious look. I moved towards him and I decided to get straight to the point.

"Mr. Malfoy I would like your help please"

"What can I help you with Blaise?" If he was shocked in anyway he hid it well, he looked at me with the trademark Malfoy look which displayed no emotion.

"I want to find my sister; my father said that only you know the name of the orphanage that she was left at"

"Do your parents wish for you to find her? She would be put in danger and your family and I would be severely punished for our betrayal seventeen years ago." Lucius knew what consequences they would face but if this was what they wanted then he would give them the information. "Draco please shut your mouth you look like a fish" Lucius said. I glanced over at Draco who was indeed standing there in surprise with his mouth hanging open.

"Yes sir they do know that I am here to request this information, before you took her to the orphanage my mother cast a spell which links her emotions to mine and lately with the ever increasing attacks on muggle's my mother wishes for me to find her to bring her back to the manor for her safety."

"That does sound like something to be concerned about. I took your sister to an orphanage named Sister Margaret's, in London. When you do find your sister you will need to remove the glamour spell that I placed on her. I wish you luck in finding your sister. Will Draco be accompanying you?"

"Draco, you want to come and meet my sister?"

"Another Zabini, the world is doomed! but yes I will come"

"Thank you very much sir for your help" I said to Lucius, I found it strange that seventeen years ago he was the one that helped to save my sisters life.

"Blaise, I should tell you that Sister Margaret's is in Diagon Alley, it was established when Voldemort was in power. The adoptions in those days were rushed and some children were adopted by muggle's so there is a chance that your sister could have been lost in the muggle adoption system"

"That you for this warning sir, and thank you for the information" I politely thanked him for

"Well I too miss her, Narcissa and I did wish to spoil our god daughter, but alas fate intervened. So we only had you and Draco to spoil. Narcissa did so want a little girl and she was so excited when you mother asked us to be god parents for you both."

I walked past Draco and towards the fire place that I had arrived through, Draco followed behind me. With a hand full of floo powder I stepped into the grate and clearly spoke "Diagon Alley".

I stepped out onto the busy street and was closely followed by Draco. We both began to walk to the Leaky Cauldron so that to ask for directions to the orphanage.

"Blaise, why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Draco queried me, I had expected this and the fact that he had managed to wait this long to ask me was a surprise.

"When my mother was pregnant with my sister and I it was shown that my sister had strong magic, the Dark Lord saw this as a threat to him and ordered that she was killed at birth. My parents would not do this and your father ever agreed that this was unthinkable. When my sister was born your father took her to an orphanage and she was adopted. When the Dark Lord was defeated a month later my parents tried to find her but they were informed that she had died. As I grew older though I felt emotions which were not mine. When I eventually told my parents they were shocked to discover that it was my sister."

"Wow, so what do we know about your sister"

"Were identical twins, she has glamour spell placed on her and her name is Mya"

"Mya, nice name, I wonder if she is a squib? She would be in our year at Hogwarts by now"

"I hope that she isn't, my parents and I would still want her to come and live with us but she wouldn't be accepted in the wizard world"

"Come on, we'll go find out" Draco said, they had reached the Leaky Cauldron. Draco was slightly shocked that his best friend had a twin. He was worried when he thought that she could be a squib.

It did not take the duo long to find Sister Margaret's, when they spoke to the woman on the desk they were sent to the supervisor. She was rather skeptical of the pair until Blaise produced birth certificates for both him and Mya. She said that she was shocked that the Zabini's been told that Mya was dead; she was not sure why this had occurred. She did produce the original paperwork which contained her adopted parents information, she informed them that Mya had in fact been to see the orphanage a month ago to inform them that if her birth family wished to contact her that they were to give out the information. When she handed over the document it stated at the top of the page adoptive parents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

Blaise was shocked as he left the supervisors office to say the least. All these years he had wished for his sister and she was right in front of his face. Why had he never made the connection, Mya was short for Hermione and same they had the same birthday?

Draco to his credit had not made a single remark regarding the new information; in fact he had not said a word.

Together the pair stood on the street outside the orphanage.

"I found her Draco, all these years she has been in front of me and I never realized! How could I be so stupid?"

"Well to your credit she had a different name and she doesn't look like a Zabini. So are we going to go and find her now?"

"Yeah, I think we should" Just after I said that I felt a sudden pain, almost as though I had just been hit something of been hit by something. I doubled over as these feelings assaulted me; I still found it to be a rather strange experience.

"Blaise what's wrong?"

"She's hurting bad"

"What do you mean?"

"She's feeling physical pain. I feel as though I have been hit by something or as though I hit something"

"Will you be ok?"

"Yeah" I said as I stood up again. "Come on, I want to find her now so I can find out what's wrong."

Draco just nodded in response; although he wouldn't admit it he was worried. He knew that when people were linked emotionally that it took extreme levels of pain for the other to be able to feel it.

We looked up the floo directory and were surprised that the Grangers were listed; I supposed it was so she could go visit the Weasel in the holidays. We both grabbed a handful of floo powder and I stepped into the grate and clearly stated "Granger House". In a moment the green flame licked at my robes and the familiar spinning began. When I stopped spinning I looked at where I had arrived, a small cozy living room. I stepped forward into the yellow room that oozed warmth and comfort; a big squishy sofa looked incredibly comfortable. I suddenly realized that Draco had just emerged from the fire place behind me.

"Is she here?"

"I don't know yet" I replied. I though that it would be best to announce our presence. Otherwise we risked being hexed by Mya. "Hello, anybody home?" I called loudly.

"Help" I heard a muffled voice cry out, the pain was evident in their voice. As I reached inside my robe for my wand I heard Draco do the same. I cautiously moved forward not aware of what to expect. We walked behind the couch and found ourselves in the hallway, my eyes scanned the room and I saw a small figure. She was lying on the ground with her right shin pulled close to their chest.

"Mya ... Hermione what happened" I asked as I rushed over to her, surprisingly enough Draco followed behind me.

When Hermione Granger woke up that morning there was no indication of what the day had to come. It was Friday and her parents had both left around 9 am for work.

I had decided at the beginning of the summer break to sign up for the muggle soccer team that I had planned on joining before I was accepted at Hogwarts; I had always enjoyed planning soccer when I was younger and I was actually thinking that when I returned for my seventh year that I would talk to Dumbledore about possibly forming some teams to play muggle sports such as soccer. I had missed playing while I was at school and it was only in the holidays that I could play. When I returned from practice that morning it was just after 11 am. I was intending to go and have a nice hot shower but fate had other plans in mind. When I had entered the house I had randomly thrown my water bottle on the wood floor intending to collect it on my way upstairs. I hadn't noticed that the top of the bottle was leaking and forming a puddle at the bottom of the stairs. After removing my smelly soccer boots, socks and shin guards I began to make my way to the stairs. I put I foot down and immediately the world rushed out from under me. An instant pain shot threw my foot and I screamed. Lying on the floor I was in a slight daze but on instinct I pulled my leg close to my chest and took deep breaths. I slowly began to calm down and was beginning to think about how I could get myself out of this predicament when I heard a noise in the lounge, it sounded like someone had arrived by floo! I heard some muffled voices and then I someone yelled 'Hello, anybody home'. I had realized that I would be stuck here until someone found me; I decided to call out for help. To my shock and horror from my living room came Blaise Zabini closely followed by none other than Draco Malfoy. Blaise asked me what happened but he called me Mya then Hermione, this was strange because he had only ever been called Granger by him.

"Wwwwwhat are you doing in my house?" I stuttered at them feeling slightly frightened since I was unable to defend myself. Blaise came over to where I lay and kneeled next to me.

"Hermione, were not going to hurt you. What happened?" Blaise asked me. I looked in his eyes as he said this and I strangely believed him.

"I slipped on some water. I think my ankles broken."

"I'll move you to the couch so you'll be more comfortable" Blaise told me before he moved forward and carefully grasped my small body in his arms. I hissed in pain as my ankle was jostled when he moved me. To my great surprise Malfoy moved forward and grabbed my leg as to hold it in place and stop it from moving. Together they placed me on the couch and before Malfoy let my leg go he moved some cushions under my leg and foot to support my ankle.

"Thanks for your help. Would one of you be able to fetch some ice from the kitchen for me?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back" Blaise answered. He moved back to the hallway and then on to the kitchen. Less than a minute later he was back with an ice pack in hand.

"This might hurt." He stated. I nodded in response and readied myself for the pain to come. I bit my lip to keep from moaning in pain. After a minute the pain subsided and I thought to ask them a question.

"Thanks for your help but would you mind telling me why you're in my house?" I asked them because, as hard as I tried, I couldn't think of a reason to why they would be here.

Blaise looked to Draco and then back at me. "I suppose that its not everyday that two Slytherin guys come out of your fireplace, or at least I hope its not everyday that it happens" Blaise spoke this and I have to suppress a small laugh that was trying to escape, I partially failed as I saw the look of amusement on his face.

"No, I can honestly say that this is the first time"

"Good. Well I suppose I should tell you why we're here. You know that your adopted don't you?"

"Yes, I was adopted from Sister Margaret's when I was several days old. What is the relevance of this?"

"Well I will explain it all in a moment." He said, when I nodded he continued "Well, this might not sound very believably but I am your twin brother. A glamour spell is active on you currently. When you were born Voldemort knew that you would be very powerful some day and he felt that this was a threat to him so when our mother gave birth he ordered that Draco's father kill you. My parents and Lucius have previously arranged that this was not going to happen and that they would rather that you grew up with another family rather than be killed; or worse be raised by Voldemort to be evil. Before you ask, our parents are death eaters but they are working for the order. They wish for you to come home with me due to the ever increasing attacks on muggle's, they have feared for your safety lately."

He had told me all this while keeping while keeping eye contact and I had witnessed the emotions the danced their way through his blue orbs. I believed what he had said, yet I did not trust him. I needed to talk to my parents, both sets apparently. Blaise was watching me obviously waiting for what I had to say.

"I believe you, but I must talk to my parents before I can leave with you. Can you remove the glamour spell?"

"Yes" He then muttered some quiet charm and I became aware of my hair which had previously been chestnut brown and curly grow into a deep dark black, it also grew a few inches longer so it fell just below my breasts. My skin had changed to a beautiful olive color which was slightly tanned. I became aware that this was not the only feature on my body that had changed. My height had increased; my stomach had become tighter and by breasts had increased a cup size. When I looked at Malfoy I noticed that he was staring, Blaise also noticed.

"Hey, don't look at my sister like that!"

When he had spoken this comment both Malfoy and I turned to stare at him.

"Great now I have another brother to make sure that no guy will ever even try to talk to me!" I stated, I now had Harry and Blaise to make sure that no one ever even looked at me wrong. Strangely when I thought about it I realized that Ron had never thought of me as a sister. Only Harry had and now it appeared that Blaise had already decided that he needed to keep others away from me.

"What do you mean by that?" Blaise asked me.

"You are just like Harry, as soon as a guy looks at me he jumps on defense!"

"Oh, well that's ok. It's good to know that someone else is looking out for you. Now what do you want to do about that ankle of yours?"

"I suppose that we will have to go to a hospital or something" During the realization that I was in fact a pureblood and had a brother I had forgotten about my ankle and the pain that the injury bought me. Some of the pain that I was feeling must have flashed across my face because Blaise threw me a concerned look.

"I can fix it for you Granger" Malfoy said to me

"Can you?"

"Yeah it's a simple spell when you practice." He had stepped forward and raised his wand. He noticed my slightly worried look. "Don't worry, I won't hex you or anything" He added with a smirk. He muttered a spell, waved his wand and instantly the pain that I had been feeling disappeared.

"Thank you Malfoy" I spoke honestly.

"No problem. You should try not to use you ankle for the rest of the day."

I moved to stand up but I was quickly restrained by a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and into Blaise's eyes.

"He said that you need to take it easy"

"Yeah but I need to see a mirror and phone my parents"

"You stay here and we'll get you a mirror and a phone. Where are they?" Blaise asked

"On the kitchen counter is my phone. There is a mirror in the bathroom, that's upstairs, first door at the top."

I watched as both Blaise and Draco moved out of the room, Draco headed to get my cell phone and Blaise went to get the mirror. Less than a minute later I was witnessing the proof of their honesty. My hair, face, body and eyes had all changed. The person looking back at me was a stranger. I looked up at Blaise and then back at the mirror, we were identical. He was telling the truth. I then reached for my phone and dialed the number of my parent's office.

When the phone was answered it was the same usual greeting but to me it was like talking to a stranger.

"Hello, Granger dentistry office, Linda Granger speaking"  
  
"Hi mum, it's me"

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

I would say that she must have sensed the strange tone in my voice but I would have been lying. I had never rung my parents at work; in fact I almost never talked to them at all. Since I began at Hogwarts I had drifted away from them, we hardly saw each other.

"Mum, you know how I'm adopted. Did you adopt me from a wizarding orphanage?"

"How did you find out?" She asked.

"How could you not tell me that? My brother arrived this morning and told me."

"Oh. Hermione, you have to understand, we did it for your own good. The family that gave you up was a noble family, a noble family has secrets and they are never to be revealed. We had to hide you."

"What!? You never told me because I was meant to be kept secret! My brother is here and he wants to take me home with him. I'm going with him now."

"I didn't mean it like that. I hope that you can forgive us and that you will visit. If you're going then I suggest that you take your things with you. Take care Hermione, we love you." With that said my mother hung up the phone. I couldn't believe it, after raising me for the last 17 years that was all she had to say. She didn't even ask where I was going to or even if I had any proof that this was my brother! It was Unbelievable. But it just adds evidence to my point of how far we had grown apart.

"Right, well it looks as though I have to pack and get out." I told Draco and my brother. They both looked slightly surprised but they didn't say anything. "Will you help me get up stairs Blaise?"

"Yeah" He reached down and wrapped an arm under my own and around my back. Most of my weight was now resting on him and my good foot. We slowly made our way upstairs with Draco behind us. Before I sat down on my bed I grabbed some duffle bags out of my cupboard and grabbed my wand from on top of my dresser.

"Hey Draco, how was it that you were able to do magic without getting a warning from the ministry of magic?"

"Did you not know that the Head Boy and Girl are allowed to do simple spells?"

"We are! Wow. Hang on, your head boy?"

"Yup, say hello to your future room mate" He added the famous Malfoy smirk on the end of his statement.

"Your head boy! What do you mean by room mate?" I was shocked to say the least

"Did you not read in Hogwarts: A history that the head boy and girl share a dorm?"

"Oh" Well with the new information that I could use magic I sat down on my bed and cast a simple packing spell. Quickly all of my clothes, books and keep sakes were flying through the air and in into the bags on my bed. I grabbed my base guitar from the corner and my soccer ball and sat them on the bed. I cast a shrinking spell on everything and put it all in my backpack that I had swung on.

"Is that everything Mya" Blaise asked me.

"Just a book, my cell phone and my soccer boots. We have to go past the hall cupboard, the laundry and that's it. Oh and we need to get Crookshanks" I told him as he helped me up again. When we reached the cupboard I grabbed out a light pink book and slid it into my back pack. Down stairs I grabbed my soccer gear and out that in another pocket on my bag. Last but not least I grabbed my small Sony Erisson cell phone (A/N: Had to put this in, I just got this phone!) My mobile was on the table where I had left it. To my surprise Draco picked up Crookshanks and carried him for me.

When we reached the fireplace I noticed Blaise's look of surprise when I reached into a pot which contained floo powder.

"How else do you think I get the Ron's house in the holidays?"

"You stay there?" Blaise asked quite shocked.

"Yeah I sleep in Ginny's room, don't worry"

We all grabbed some floo powder and each in our own turn stepped into the fire and yelled "Zabini Manor".

Okay wow that was 4272 words! Now to make my day click the little blue button and send me a review!!!


	2. Meeting The Parents

Once again, I do not own any rights to this story. Enjoy.

A large, yet welcoming, room greeted me as I stepped out of the fireplace. Tall green pillars lined the wall supporting the magnificent ceiling, an intricate pattern of silver and gold weaved it's was across the high ceiling in a manner similar to a spiders web. Small pods of silver and gold sprouted at the bottom of the pillars and wound themselves up the wall. Black and white marble tiles were dotted up the large hallway to a large oak door. Along the walls were portraits, just like the ones at Hogwarts, they were all commenting on me and the two boys who had just emerged from the fire behind me.

"Welcome Home" Blaise whispered into my ear "Happy Birthday" he quickly added

"Thanks, Happy Birthday to you also"

"Come on, you might as well meet our parents" Blaise was standing in front of me as he said this. The excitement in his electric blue eyes was evident, I watched as he moved his hand up to move some his black hair out of his eye. His olive skin was also quite tanned, he had a black top pulled on and I could easily make out his strong muscles underneath it. Must be from quidditch. Quidditch it appeared had not only done Blaise well but also Draco. He was standing next to Blaise he was wearing a dark green t-shirt and he had muscles to rival Blaise's. His white blond hair hung loosely; it fell just above his eyes but he made no effort to move it. I was suddenly bought back to reality by Blaise slinging an arm around my shoulder.

"You can check him out later, I think our parents rather want to meet you" I blushed at Blaise's comment.

"So, where are our parents?"

"This way sis. Are you coming Draco?"

"Na, I'll go tell Lucius that we found Mya and I'll pop back later, bye"

"See ya" Blaise said as he began to lead me forward.

All along the wall the portraits were watching us, making me slightly nervous. A few were saying how similar Blaise and I looked, when we passed a tall mirror I saw just how right they were. We shared the same electric blue eyes and black hair. My skin was olive like his but he was more tanned than I was. We continued along the hallway till we came to the large oak door that I saw when I stepped out of the fire place. Blaise's turned the handle and pushed the large door open. Inside was a large lush lounge room, it had dark blue walls and a plaster ceiling with elegant patterns across it. In the middle of the room two people were standing, they looked so similar to Blaise and me. They were our parents. Rushing over to us they immediately embraced us, I don't know how long we stood there but I felt so loved. My parents, my real parents just stood there holding onto Blaise and I. Blaise had his arms wrapped around me, then our mother was holding onto both of us with my father holding all three of us.

When they finally pulled away Blaise was still holding onto me. Our parents just stood there looking at us. My mother finally broke the silence.

"Finally my babies are together again. Oh Mya, you are so beautiful. We are so happy to get you back. Oh Michael look at our children, we finally have them back."

"Hi Mya, I'm your father, Michael and this is you mother Elizabeth. We are so glad to have you back. What did Blaise tell you about why you were adopted?"

"That Voldemort detected that I would be powerful and he saw me as a threat. He ordered my death and you adopted me out to protect me."

"That's right; we also want you to know that we are working for the order of the phoenix. We are only pretending to be death eaters. Do you know about the order?"

"Of course I know about the order, I stayed there the last summer. How can you prove that you're spying on Voldemort?"

"Dumbledore will tell you?"

"Its not that I don't trust you it's just that I need to know for sure."

"We can go floo him now if you like"  
  
I nodded in response. My father lead us all back down the hall way back to the fireplace from which I arrived. He grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it into the fireplace and spoke "Albus Dumbledore". A couple of seconds later the headmaster stepped out of the fireplace. The usual twinkle was in his eye. He glanced over all of us then his gaze fell upon me.

"Michael, who is she" He asked indicating towards me.

"I'm surprised, for what could possibly be the first time that I have known you Albus this could be the first time that you have not known something before the rest of us!" Dumbledore's face for the first time, that I had witnessed, had a puzzled expression upon it. "This is my daughter, Mya, you've been teaching her at Hogwarts for the past six years I do believe." The headmaster glanced back silently asking me if this was true, I nodded. "In fact, she said that she has stayed at Grimmauld Place in the past summer."

Dumbledore looked over at me with a questioning gaze. "Your daughter, I believed that she was dead and that this was why you joined the order. Have you been deceiving me all these years?"

"Yes we have been, when she was born we gave her up for adoption."

"Well I believe if this is the case that Miss Granger, ah I mean Miss Zabini would like me to confirm that yes she has stayed with the order and that you are both members." Dumbledore said this and the twinkle in his eye sparkled even brighter if possible. "Miss Zabini I must say that this is a surprise, I did not have a clue as too who you really were. This does certainly answer the question of how you could be so powerful. I should be getting back to Hogwarts now though, would you like me to inform your brother Elizabeth? I'm sure that he would like to know that his beloved niece is still alive."

"That would be appreciated very much Albus"

"Very well I will notify him as soon as I return to Hogwarts. Good day" Dumbledore finished his sentence and stepped back towards the fire place before I remembered that I had a question for him.

"Excuse me headmaster, but do you know where Harry is? When I rung his family they said that he left after two weeks there."

"Yes, that is true. He is currently staying with the Weasley family. I assume that you wish to tell them of you new found heritage, so if they ask I will say that you are well and nothing more"

"Thank you sir"

"I must ask though that you tell them before your return to Hogwarts though, because of your new found heritage you will be re sorted."

"Okay sir, hopefully I will be able go visit for the day"

"Yes, yes, well I must be going now. Good bye" And with that said, he left.

"Why don't we go back into the lounge room to wait for you uncle to arrive." My father said. I nodded and he led the way back to the lounge room.

As we walked Blaise leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"You'll be a shock to our uncle and he'll be a shock to you." He said with a secret smile. "You were the main reason, we believe, that he became a death eater. He is also on the light side though, spying, like mum and dad."

"Who is he?"

"You'll see soon enough"

Back in the lounge room I had time to examine my parents who were on the seat opposite. My father was quite tall, about 6'3 but my mother was not she was about 5'4. I noticed that Blaise was about 6'4. Luckily I was standing at about 5'7 now with my new height. My mother had the same black as night hair that both Blaise and I had whereas my father had dark brown hair. My father had the blue eyes that Blaise and I had, my mothers were brown. My mother had rather pale skin, it suited her though but she was not as pale as Draco though. Blaise and I had obviously got our skin tone from our father, his too was olive. When I glanced over at my mother I began to notice some form of resemblance to her and someone I had meet, although I could not think who. It was just at this moment that I heard steps outside, someone had arrived. A slightly muffled yell of "Elizabeth" was heard before the doors burst open.

Standing in the open door way was none other than Severus Snape. I was shocked to say the least, Blaise noticed. He leaned over.

"If you think your shocked look at him."

I did look at him; he looked worse off than I did. He was practically white, what color there was in his face was gone.

"Merlin's Beard, is that Mya?" He questioned my parents.

"Yes Severus, isn't it wonderful. We couldn't tell you till now; we gave her up for adoption when she was born. We had to get her back and with the attacks on muggles we had a perfect reason." My mother explained.

"What do you mean, attacks on muggles? Why would that affect her?"

"Well she grew up with a muggle family."

"What! Does she know magic?"

"Of course Severus. You have been teaching her for the past six years."

"I haven't taught her!"

"Yes you have" I finally spoke. It was time to give him the shock of his life. "Blaise may I borrow your wand?"

"Certainly, dear sister" He said with a knowing smile. He knew my plan.

Tapping myself on the head and muttering a charm I felt my height decrease and I could see my hair and skin changing. When the transformation was complete I looked at Snape.

"Granger!?" Was all that he managed to say before he fainted!

I began to giggle incessantly, Blaise also joined in. Our parents were looking at us like we were nuts.

"Why on earth did my brother faint when he saw you with the glamour on?" Mother asked.

"Probably because he just found out that his long believed dead niece is in fact as he once put it and incessant know it all. Oh and also is in Gryffindor!" I managed to get out before bursting into another fit of giggles.

"He called you an incessant know it all!" My mother said in a small rage. "SEVERUS, WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" Mother yelled. Strangely enough this worked.

"Would someone please tell me why Hermione Granger is standing in your living room?" He asked.

"This is you niece Severus, she was adopted when she was born. I take it from your reaction that you have met her before?"

"Yes, not on the best of grounds either."

"Well I'm sure that the both of you can put the past behind you and start off new with the knowledge that you are related." Mother said. Though I felt that it was more of an order.

"Yeah, I'm sure that we can mother" I removed the glamour spell and I noticed that Snape seemed more relaxed. He sat down in a large green chair next to my father.

"Well Mya, why don't you tell us about your life?"

"I thought that you would want to know about my life, so I bought this with me" I said as I reached into my backpack and pulled out the book that I had grabbed before I left the house. It was my baby book. Handing it to my mother I could see the emotions dancing their way threw her eyes. As she closed the book I decided that to tell them about my life growing up.

Okay well that's all that I have got done, sorry that it's short. I will try to update once a week, most likely on Saturdays because I have school all week. Thank you so much to all of my reviewers!

_Erica Gonzales _ I'm glad that you like my story and I hope that you enjoy the new chapter along with the quick description of Draco. I will try to elaborate in later chapters. Like my English teacher says, I have difficulty describing things. Picture the really hot hair in the third movie for Draco, I saw that movie three times just for the eye candy that was Draco Malfoy.

_Cryingurl_ I'm glad that you also like the story. I have stumbled upon a few stories where Blaise and Hermione have been related but they never started how I have. I'm not sure about how Harry and Blaise will react to each other yet. Hope you enjoy the update.

_nasta1970_ Thanks for the review =) I actually haven't bothered to think that far ahead yet so I don't know what I will do about the new look yet. Hope you like the new chapter.

_CharmedSpyGirl _ I sort of also noticed that it was quite rushed, in this chapter I have tried to slow things down a bit. How did I do? I wanted to have Mya leaving for her new family as the ending for the first chapter because I thought that it would be a good opportunity for an opening in this chapter. The reason that Draco wondered if she was a squib was because he hadn't thought that Hermione could be Mya. He had assumed that if she was related to Blaise that either he or Blaise could tell who she was. Hope that explains it; hope you enjoy the new chapter.

_Sarahamanda_ awww you just such a sweet reviewer. All nice things. I hope that you like the update sweetie. = ) = )

_Baconstrips_, if you read this I'm sorry that you were deleted from 

_Meg_ Both you and CharmedSpyGirl thought that the chapter went by quickly, and I agree with both of you I hope that this chapter is a tad slower for you. In the Harry Potter book that I have Zabini has got no m in it; I have the New Zealand edition and I believe that it is the same as the British edition. JeanB also agrees that Zabini has got no m in it. Thanks, enjoy that new chapter. Hope this update was soon enough.

_trumpetgal08 _ just like Sarahmanda you are such a sweet reviewer, thank you sweetie. I hope that you enjoy the update = ) = ).

_scarlet-knight13_ Hey you and I have the same cell phone, isn't it a cute wee thing! Glad that you enjoyed the story and I hope that you enjoy my new chapter. I glad that you found it both creative and original.

_Periwinklemagic_ Like the name! Thanks for the review, you also seem to agree with CharmedSpyGirl and Meg. I hope that you find this a little slower. Enjoy. = )

_JeanB _ Okay first off, I take no offence on the review but I have to say when I open the email I was pissin myself laughing at it, I think it could have just been the huge amount that you said (it was almost longer that the chapter!) but I just want to say thanks for all the stuff that you said. You were both judgmental and VERY helpful; you did give me a creepy reminder of my English teacher though.

Well on your point to do with the characters and how Mya just rushed off with her family and how Blaise and Draco were so excepting, that's just how I wrote everything but I will be trying to put in a bit more realistic stuff in. And like I said they were all a bit out of character. On the god parent's thing, I wasn't sure if wizards usually had godparents, Harry/ Sirius could have been an exception since Lily was originally a muggle. Most people I know have named their godparents before they were born; I decided that since only Blaise would have been able to officially have Lucius and Narcissa that I would also count them as Myas.

To do with how Mya just believed them well that can be explained slightly simply. She knew that she was adopted from a wizarding orphanage and since I didn't want her to go through all of the researching stuff I just decided to have her believe them till she talked to Dumbledore. Since she was adopted she has always wanted a brother or sister so she accepts him straight away; and also since Harry treats her as a brother she is more accepting to him. I made it that Blaise was never mean or nice to Hermione, Harry and Ron.

Of course she was freaked out that Malfoy was in her house but hey, now that I've posted it what am I going to do about it. In following chapters Draco will be explained more, but also remember that if you best mate just told you that the 'mudblood' that you had picked on for all these years would you go and insult them in front of them? Voldemort saw Mya as a threat to his position and he had had suspicions about the Zabini's loyalty at the time, if she was raised on the good side then she would become a threat to him. Remember that I said Lucius is out of character! Blaise had grown up with parents who taught him to treat muggles as equals; he knew that his sister was ordered to death by Voldemort so he has despised him for all time.

On the identical twin thing, I mean as similar as twins who are of different sexes. A girl in my form has a twin brother and they are so similar that it's creepy. Since this is my wee fiction I decided that Mya is only just turned 17. On the whole revealing who she was, that will all come into play later in the story, her parents knew that she could be with muggles so they didn't want her left vulnerable for attacks from death eaters. I understand your view on how Hermione's 'hotness' as you put it. I decided that I would like to change this because it brings into play more of an effect that the overprotective brother role for Harry and Blaise. I quite enjoyed your ramblings and I hope that you understand my view on everything and please don't take offence.

I hope that you enjoyed this new chapter and that you will review again. = )


	3. Worse than Voldemort

After my new found family had looked through my baby book I noticed that Snape was watching me. He slowly edged his way towards me and put a hand to my face. I flinched away, escaping his touch. I could hear him quietly whisper "Mya". This was of course an undeniably creepy experience for me, it was not everyday that you learned that you were pure blood and that your uncle was your hated potions professor. It was especially difficult to face this fact when for the last six years you had been called a 'know it all' and persecuted against just because of which school house you belonged to. As these thoughts had chased themselves through my head I had not noticed the obvious signs of an on coming hug. I was completely unprepared for escaping his large arms as they wrapped around me.

My eyes grew large. I resisted the urge to scream. I frantically began to scramble out of his grip. This was more frightening than facing Voldemort. When I escaped his arms I immediately sought comfort in my newly found brothers' arms. He reminded me so much of Harry.

"Sorry Mya, I mean Hermione, um. What do you want me to call you?" Snape asked.

"Mya, I guess." I was so freaked out. I clung to Blaise, unwilling to let go for fear of another hug from Snape.

"I better be getting back to Hogwarts. I will return soon. Goodbye" Snape said as he left the room WITH A SMILE. I was scared. He paused to hug my mother and glance back at me.

"Well, since he's gone would you care to release me?" Blaise questioned me.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It was rather unsettling."

"How about I show you your room?"

I simply nodded in reply. We both stood up and Blaise wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I'm going to take Mya up to her room."

Our parents nodded and my mother reached over and grasped me in another hug. "Good night Mya sweetie. I'm glad to have you home with us finally." Her voice was full of such emotion, I hugged her back. "I'm glad to be home." I told her.

Blaise led me back out through the door we came in. Walking back down the hallway I noticed that there was two passage ways I hadn't noticed before. Each on one side of the fireplace. Following Blaise down the right handed passage I was intrigued by the decorations that hung on the walls. After walking for about three minutes Blaise stopped at the end of the hallway in front of a door with my name on it. Opposite my door there was another which had Blaise's name on it. When the door was opened I drew in a surprised breath. My room was painted deep dark blue with a silver pattern that raveled its way around my room, only breaking as it greeted the floor length windows. There was a floor length mirror hanging on one wall but there were no paintings. A huge 4 poster bed was in front of one wall, it was forest green with silver tracing the edges of it. A set of dark brown draws was against another wall. The hardwood floor continued threw out my room and into the adjourning bathroom.

"This is our bathroom. Mum and Dad have left this as our wing. The other is theirs. We have several guest rooms, a lounge room and a small library. That door leads threw to my room." Blaise said indicating to a door on the opposite side of the bathroom. "Do you want some help to put unpack?".

"I'll be alright. Would you keep me company though?" He nodded and sat down on the bed. As I unpacked my bag I asked Blaise lots of questions about his life and our family. Soon I began to get tired, laying down for what I planned to be a quick rest I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when Elizabeth and Michael went to wake their children they found them embraced in a hug together.

* * *

Okay, this is a really short chapter and I hope to write more soon. I've had exams this week and I have them next week so I haven't had any writing time.

Email alerts are available. Just leave me ya email address and I'll tell you when I update.

Little sad that i only got 3 reviews for chapter 2, PLEASE review cos it makes me happy and more likely to update.

**_periwinklemagic_** Thanks for reviewing again sweetie. Glad i got your support still. )

**_scarlet-knight13_**, thanks for the review. I had to put yet another shocking moment in there but i did think about this before so i included the hair, but that nose i just could not put on anyone. Thanks for the review sweetie. )

_**Jean B**_

Forgot this piece in the last responce.

In New Zealand we call it Soccer its quite a growing sport amongst females. I called it soccer cos any americans who read it could have though football, not soccer.

Ok, on the english teacer thing, shes alrite at most points, comments a lot about my writing. It would have been stupid to just have her trust them. I decided that for once Dumbledore would not know something. Somethings are yet to come with the Malfoy part of her new life. The Mya/Ron/Harry reunion will be interesting is all i will say at the moment. I know what you mean about the new looks but its my wee world at the moment so thats how i'm running things. Blaise looks masculine and Mya looks feminine. They just have a VERY similar appearence but they both look respectifuly like their own gender. Thanks for yet another review, once again i was pissing myself laughing when i opened my inbox. Thanks honey )

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW


	4. Swimming and Lunch

The past few days Mya had spent getting to know her new family. She discovered that her brother to be so much like Harry; when she mentioned this he was slightly disturbed. Her mother and father were wonderful, she felt as though she had been with them since birth. She found it to be easier to get along with her parents because they were both magical. Her adoptive parents had not understood much of her life; this had been a contribution to the unconscious distance that had come between them. Being around her family had been wonderful and thankfully _Uncle Sevvy_ had not popped back for another hug. Today was a different day compared to the last few, for today was the day that the Malfoys came.

Blaise and Mya had been informed that they were to keep Draco company while Elizabeth, Michael, Narcissa and Lucius talked. Blaise didn't mind, after all Draco is his best mate but Mya did mind however she had not voice her opinions so far.

It was Tuesday night, the night before they came. Mya had gone through to see Blaise, who was in his room.

Opening the door I quietly walked into my brother's room and sat down next to him on his bed. He looked up from his book.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked me quietly.

"I don't want to see them tomorrow"

"Why not? They are perfectly nice. You do owe Lucius thanks; he did help to save your life."

"Be that as it may you have to understand that all my past encounters have not been the best with any member of the Malfoy family."

"Do you mean how Draco called you mudblood?"

"Yeah, and there is Lucius...."

"What do you mean?"

"When I first went to Diagon Alley I ran into him. He pushed me into the mud and said it was where filth like me belonged. Draco was there at the time, I suppose that's why he is especially fond of the name mudblood."

"I didn't know. I think that you and the Malfoys might want to start fresh when you next meet. I am pissed that for the past six years that my best friend has been picking on my sister and I didn't even know it."

"At least you never picked on me."

"Yeah, wouldn't that have been a great family reunion."

I let out a muffled laugh at that. It would have been **very** difficult to have attempted to accept him as a brother if he had been mean to me for the past six years. I lied down on Blaises forest green bed and gave him a hug. It was nice to have a brother around, I had missed Harry over the holidays and he and I treated each other just like brother and sister. I should really write to him and Ron soon, I hadn't even thought about them since my family found me, this was not what I normally would do. I snuggled into Blaises side and he wrapped an arm around me. I glanced around his room; it was a typical room of a Slytherin, dark green walls and a silver pattern darting across the room. My eyes began to drift shut and I began to doze off, protected in my brothers arms.

The next morning I woke up with a sudden jerking of the bed I was on. My eyes snapped open. Draco Malfoy was bouncing up and down on the bed. My mind went into panic mode trying to figure out where I was and why Draco Malfoy was in the same room as me, let alone on the same bed as me. I moan closely followed by a groggy "bugger off" from my brother quickly helped to the puzzle in my head.

"What's wrong with you Malfoy. Can't you see that we were sleeping?" I asked as I sat up slowly.

"Yeah I know that you were sleeping but your parents said that you were meant to entertain me today. I came to piss Blaise off but you being here was just an added bonus." The famous Malfoy smirk was in place throughout the whole explanation.

"Uggg" Something was defiantly wrong with his brain, why could he not just be a nice person and wake us up nicely. Oh wait, he's a Malfoy and has been a complete bastard since I first met him six years ago. I slowly dragged my body up and glanced at him. His blond hair was once again hanging loosely around his face, it was quite attractive. My gaze traveled down his body and I noticed all the muscles that had developed, thank Merlin for quidditch. I was wearing a tight white muscle shirt which didn't leave much to the imagination. To my surprise he was also wearing a pair of muggle board short, to top it off they were white with gold and silver on them; a Gryffindor color actually appeared on something that the prince of Slytherin owned! My gaze soon locked onto his grey stormy eyes, below them was once again the Malfoy smirk.

"Like something you see Gran... Zabini?" He had stuffed that up.

I began to giggle much to his shock. "You know Malfoy your going to have troubles this year. You can't call me any of the affectionate nick names that you do like so much. You could try Zabini but I think that Blaise and I might find it to be quite confusing." His expression was quite unique, it went from embarrassment (from his bad insult) to anger and finally it settled upon nothing, no emotions flickered across it.

"Don't you two start bickering; it's too early in the morning for that. I presume from you clothes Draco that you planned on swimming today?" Blaise said.

"Yeah I hoped that we could, you know that your pool is real nice compared to mine."

"What do you think Mya? You want to go swimming?"

"Alright, I'll just go and get changed." I decided. I dragged my still sleepy body off Blaises bed and I stumbled towards the bathroom to make my way through to my bedroom. Fishing through my draws I found my white bikini top with green spots and dark green board shorts. Slytherin colors, what had I been thinking when I bought them.

Back in Blaises room Draco had been shoved out into the hallway so that Blaise could get changed. Less than a minute or so later the door opened and Blaise came out wearing his green board shorts. His body had also benefited from quidditch; he had been a chaser on the Slytherin team since third year. He pounded one fist on Myas door and waited for her response. To both his and Draco's surprise she opened the door and was standing there in Slytherin colors. Draco raised and eyebrow, Blaises eyes grew a tad larger; although that could have been relating to seeing his sister in a bikini top. He was about to voice his opinions on what his sister was wearing however she must have sensed it.

"Don't even start! Harry already tried and failed, you will do no better."

Blaises mouth opened and shut. "What is it with your insistence on pointing out any similarities between Harry and I?"

"You're both similar to each other."

Blaises had planned on saying something back but he must have realized that they would get no where. If Mya wanted to win the fight then she would, no question about it.

Draco had been watching the two and hearing their argument, he too was going to say something to Mya but he decided from her expression that it was not worth while. Instead he settled for one quick comment before he walked away.

"Slytherin colors?"

Blaise muffled a quite laugh and followed Draco down the hallway with Mya following them.

Most of the morning Blaise, Mya and Draco had spent playing in the pool. Mya and Draco quietly ignored the each other but Blaise still noticed. Around lunch time a crack was heard in the room and one of the two house elves that the Zabini family owned popped into the room this was unfortunate for both Mya and Draco. Mya had climbed out of the pool and had been reading a book on one of the deck chairs when she decided that she needed a drink. She was walking past the pools edge when the house elf had appeared; she had not grown up around them so it was a bit of a shock when one popped into sight in the middle of the room. Startled she had jumped and fallen into the pool, on top of a very unimpressed Draco Malfoy. The two had quickly untangled themselves and Mya had climbed out of the pool. The house elf had waited till she had their attention before telling them that lunch was served and that their parents were waiting. The elf disappeared with another crack. Mya mumbled an apology to Draco as the three of them moved out of the pool room and towards the dining room.

Lucius greeted the teenagers when they arrived. For Mya this was still quite a strange occurrence, for Blaise and Draco it was rather normal. The teenagers seated themselves at the table and lunch began.

"So what have you three been up to this morning?" My mother asked.

"Not much, just playing in the pool." Mya said in reply.

"Yeah it was quite good till Mya got a fright and fell on Draco." My brother added, just to annoy me.

"Why did you fall Mya?" Mother asked.

"The house elf gave me a fright when she popped in, I'm not use to them suddenly appearing."

"Ah, yes. They do that. There is only two of them; Tickle, who you met today and Silver, he doesn't often show himself. Before you ask they do get paid, Blaise informed us of your views on them."

"Thank you mother, it's nice to know that not everyone mocks my opinions."

"I wanted to ask you if there was a road that connected to the muggle highway?"

"Yes there is, why do you ask?"

"Oh, I have a car but it's at my cousins house. I suppose it would be just John now since were not related. I hoped to go and collect it to bring back here? Would you mind?"

"Oh of course not. When were you planning on going?"

"I hoped to go this afternoon."

"Well I don't mind you going but I want Blaise and Draco to go with you. I don't like the thought of you alone in the muggle world."

"That's fine with me. Do either of you mind?" I asked Blaise and Draco. They both shook their heads indicating that they didn't. I could however tell that Draco did mind.

When lunch was over I left to get changed and to ring my cousin to tell him that I was coming. Blaise and Draco followed me later to get changed.

* * *

Okay, well its short again, sorry. This is as much as I can post right now because I have to move everything out of my room because I am repainting it! Luckly it is now the holidays for the next two weeks so I should get a bit more writing time but I do have lots of school work that I have to do unfortunately. Once again email updates are available, just leave me your email address.

**I have got several people who have said that Blaise and Mya can't be identical, they just look bloody similar ok. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**_Rockybuddie_** (a.k.a. Nic) Okay well o know that its short once again but it's the best I can do. The Snape thing is just something I had to do. )

**_A Story Of The Year_** Thanks for the review and I do hope that this turns out to be a good story with them being twins. Glad that you like it. Thanks. )

**_Meg_** Thanks for the quick word. Hope that this update is good. Thanks sweetie. )

**_Sarahamanda_** Thanks for again reviewing. Hope that you like this chapter. Thanks Sweetie. )

**_scarlet-knight13_** Had to put in the creepy Snape hugging thing. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter; I hope that this is a bit longer. Exams are over and its holidays so I hopefully can get a good update in after I have finished painting my room and got my computer back in. Draco's back and I hope that you enjoyed the eye candy images of him in board shorts (yum). I've got ya addy so I will tell ya that this is posted. Thanks sweetie. )


	5. RUMW1Z

What on earth was I thinking? Taking 2 pureblooded wizards into muggle London! I must have been as high as professor Trelawney before a divination class. I decided to floo to the Leaky Caldron and catch a cab to where my cousin, Johnny (a.k.a. John), lived. I thought that this would be the safest option; that was until the first problem arouse. Draco and Blaise had never been in a car before. The man driving the taxi commented upon how teenagers these days were out getting pissed (drinking) 24/7. I was at first confused by his comment until I saw the looks of nausea on Draco and Blaises faces; I suppose the fact that he had picked us up from what he assumed to be a pub had helped lead to his decision.

Johnny lived in a small brick flat with his girlfriend Brooke in muggle London. After paying for the cab and leaving a **very** small tip o led the two inside, and into the stairwell. I knocked on the door and Brooke answered.

"Hi, Do I know you?" She asked me.

Ok that was strange! Oh Merlin's beard I forgot that I looked different. "Brooke it's me, Hermione"

"No!" She said in shock "Hermione is like totally different to you. What did you do this summer?"

"If you let me in I can explain it all to you and Johnny." She opened the door the rest of the way to let all three of us in. I had warned Blaise and Draco that they were muggles and had no idea about me being a witch; I also happen to add that if either of them said or did something slightly related to magic that I would make sure that not a single girl at Hogwarts would go near them for the rest of the year. Neither had challenged my threat and they were smart enough not to question how I would carry out my threat. They both sat like obedient little puppies on the cushioned brown couch in the small living room. When my cousin Johnny walked into the room he stopped short.

"Hermione! Is that you?"

"Hey Johnny" I said as I pulled him in for a hug.

"What did that boarding school do to you over the past year?"

"Well I guess that I just grew into my body and I dyed my hair to match my brothers over there." At the mention of brother Blaise nodded towards Johnny's shocked face.

"Brother?" His surprise was evident.

"Yeah. Didn't you know that I was adopted?"

"Yeah I knew you were adopted but I never knew that you had any siblings. Wow you two look similar."

"Yeah were fraternal twins. Our parents couldn't afford to keep us both, so I was adopted out." I was glad that I had though of a cover story now.

"Wow. So did brother over there come looking for his long lost sister?"

"Yeah, it's nice to have the chance to get to know my family. I have moved in with them for the time being. You know get the chance to know my real parents and my great lump of a brother. I just remembered that you had our car and I thought I would take these two driving in London."

"Do they not live around here?"

"No. They both live in a small town which is mainly full of farmers. I was planning on having the car for the rest of the summer till school started back up. That ok?"

"Yeah sure."

"I hate to say this but we have to get going. It's a long drive back home." I really liked my cousin and I did want to stay longer with him in his horrid green flat. Unfortunately though our parents wanted us back at the Manor no later that six, it was currently half past four and the drive took at least an hour if not longer.

"That's okay Hermione. I understand. I will give you a call sometime though. Do you still have you mobile?"

"Yeah right here" I said as I tapped my pocket which contained my cell phone. "Remember that as soon as the summer is over the car is all yours."

"That's a good thought, thanks for reminding me. I like you lots I just hate to have to share a car with you." He said this all while pulling out the key to the car.

"Thanks Johnny." I said as I yanked the key out of his unwilling grip. I pulled him into a hug before I briefly added "By the way it Mya now."

"Come on you two, bye Johnny"

Draco and Blaise both stood up and nodded to my cousin who was giving them an odd look. I suppose it wasn't everyday that your cousin came over with a new look, a brother, a pale as guy and asked for the car keys without much explanation. Oh well. Johnny saw us out the door as we headed down the stairs again and out onto the footpath in search of the car. Standing on the beaten and worn footpath I gazed along the street for a minute before my eyes caught upon my silver Mitsubishi Lancer Evo. My cousin and I had bought the car together at the end of the last summer holidays. I paid a small percentage and I got to use is in the summer, I had only just realized however that this was pointless because I would not be returning to the muggle world after Hogwarts. I walked towards the car and pushed the security button on the key ring, automatically the doors unlocked.

"Hop in you two. Blaise you can be in the front." I told the two boys. They both had gotten a slightly nauseous look upon their faces when they realized that they were in for another car ride. "Don't worry you two; this one will be better than the last. Make sure that you both do your seat belts up." Once we were all seated in the car I turned the ignition and the engine sprung to life, unfortunately this was not the only thing that sprung to life; so did Johnny's stereo. It was playing some horrendous song, I quickly pushed the eject button on the stereo. I pulled out the CD case from my bag; I now was extremely glad that I had bough my own music now. Reading the title on the CD I realized why it sounded horrible to me, Shania Twain. Why was my cousin listening to Shania Twain? Oh well I pulled out my favorite CD and put it into the machine to play. Soon the delightful sounds of Simple Plan filled the car. I noticed Blaise and Draco were still watching me with curious looks, I kept forgetting that they were not use to the everyday muggle things that I took for granted.

"It's a CD player, the CD plays the music recorded on it." I saw a flicker of understanding pass on each of their faces. I looked down the street before pulling the car out and driving off doen the street and heading for the highway.

We drove for about 20 minutes before finally getting onto the highway and luckily Blaise and Draco both relaxed with the music going and didn't puke in the car. I had always loved to go out driving when I had the car and I secretly indulged in a bit of street racing when I was home in the holidays. It was a great release from the stress of school work. This was something that only one person knew at Hogwarts and they had sworn to keep it a secret for me. They too liked to race, however they made it more of a daily event rather than a once in a while pleasure. It was strange that at this point I had thought of him for not less than a minute later a dark blue car pulled up next to me and revved it engine. The number plate read RUMW1Z.

* * *

Okay, well can anyone guess who RUMW1Z is? Well you might not hear from me for a while, me being the genius that I am spilt my drink all over the keyboard and have completely stuffed it (I know that your not meant to drink near a computer but it was the only space for me to put my drink). Thats why this update it short. So I have to go and buy a new keyboard, currently I have stolen my mums but she wants is back in the morning so I have been here writing this update that I suddenly got ideas for and its now 2.40am. Once again **_email updates are available_**, just leave me a full email address. 

Thank you so much to all my reviewers I love the encouragement and praise. Special thanks to Michelle and Nic for your wonderful reviews. Lots a hugs to you all sweeties .

You guys (LilTigerCub, RubyRain, LadyProngs, Cow as White as Milk, firehottie, ihartdraco, balletdancer22, FeltonFangirl, k00lgirl1808 and special thanks to the ever faithful scarlet-knight13, Sarahamanda and Meg). Thanks heaps and lots a hugs, reviews really make me smile and I love your opinions. **_PLEASE REVIEW!_** Try and make it so I break the 50 review mark, that's only 14 reviews that you gotta leave me.


	6. Cookies and Staying Home

Even though I had Blaise and Draco in the car I decided stuff it, I was going to give this guy a run for his money. I revved my engine back and got ready to race. I knew who was driving the car because we had met up over the summer at some points but they had seen me in my old car not my new one; this car also had tinted windows but even without them Seamus wouldn't know who I was. The lights in front of us began to change and I put my foot to the floor. Blaise and Draco had not expected this because I heard a whimper from Draco.

"What the hell are you doing Mya?" Blaise asked me in shock. I just laughed in reply. He looked at me like I was mad!

Both cars were speeding faster and faster down the highway and we were not letting the other get any advantage. I knew that my cousin had been doing some street racing also because he had introduced me to it, surprise surprise. He had put some Noz in the car. I quickly found the little button and pushed it for just a second. The car immediately began to pull out faster and over took the other within seconds. With that done with I laughed again as I caught sight of both Blaises face next to me and Dracos in the rear view mirror. They thought that I was crazy.

"What the hell was that Mya?" Blaise yelled.

"That was called kicking a Gryffindors butt and winning a street race. Can you pass me my cell phone please?" I stated for him in a clear voice.

"How can you tell that was a Gryffindor?" Draco asked from the back seat.

"Well it's simple really. He is the only person that has that number plate; RUMW1Z is not the most common plate. Just be glad that you beat Gryffindor at something." That shut Draco up. He did find it annoying when I bought up how he never won against Gryffindor. I dialed my phone and waited for an answer.

"Hey Seamus, you have got to get some Noz in that car if you plan on beating me anytime soon." I spoke into the phone.

"That was you? When did you get a new car? Since when have you been into Noz?"

"Of course it was me. This is my cousin's car, we share it. Hey I got to go, I'm loosing reception sorry."

"Okay, see ya"

"That was Finnigan?" Blaise asked

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you didn't guess that was him just from the number plate. Do you know anyone else at Hogwarts that can turn water into rum?" When I saw his face I added "What are you shocked that you are now seeing a different side of me?"

"You mean he finally succeeded in that?"

"Yup, we had a BIG celebration party in the Gryffindor common room part way through sixth year because he finally achieved it. He's now working on turning water into Vodka. Us Gryffindors were quite proud of him that year."

"How come we never heard about this?"

"Why would we tell Slytherins? You would have gotten us in trouble. Anyway, we didn't want to share our newly discovered unlimited rum. Would you run off to tell Gryffindor if you found you could magic alcohol out of water? No I didn't think so."

Blaise looked at me with an odd look before he asked another question. "Just how much is unlimited?"

"Well we had about 3 kegs at the end of sixth year that we couldn't get through but you give him water and he will give you rum. He even managed to make coke and rum." Seeing his confused look I added "It's a muggle drink".

"So how much did you have to drink at this party?"

"As much as I wanted. Seamus is a good friend so he kept an eye on me. Does that make you happy? Knowing that no one could have possibly done anything to you baby sister." We were technically twins but he was 15 minutes older and he would point it out when ever necessary.

"Just looking out for you, I might have had to beat someone up otherwise." I snorted at this comment.

"Well you would have had to line up behind Harry, Ron and Seamus. But that's very sweet of you." I said with a smile. He grinned back.

Slowly as I drove I began to notice that I was seeing less and less of buildings and more and more trees. Eventually our turn off approached and we continued onto the manor upon an old road. This was obviously not a commonly used road but this was where most wizarding families had mansions and manors. Muggles would not come out here due to spells and charms that the owners of the properties place to ward them away. Obviously not many wizards owned cars so it was quiet. It was nearing quarter to six when I finally saw the manor in the distance. Turning up the drive way I parked carefully in front of the entrance. It was then that I finally noticed that Draco had been amazingly quiet. I had changed CDs somewhere along the highway to play Linkin Park. Both boys had liked the band and had no disagreements over it. Shutting the engine off I glanced into the back seat. Sitting there like an angel was Draco. His white blond hair fell to cover his closed eyes. His angelic features were peaceful and not in their usual sneer. His body was curled up against the door. He was breathing loudly not without the music drowning him out. He was sound asleep, absolutely adorable. Why couldn't he be this quiet normally? I looked at Blaise and he was chuckling quietly at his friend.

"Do you want to wake him or should I?" I asked Blaise.

"What's the most creative idea you can come up with?" he replied.

I though about this for a minute before I unbuckled my seat belt and climbed out of the car. Opening the back door I quickly stopped his sleeping body from falling out. I lent down so that my face was close to his ear.

"Draco baby you got to wake up."

"But mummy, I don't want to go to school today. I want to stay home with you and eat cookies." He mumbled incoherently.

Both Blaise and I were laughing at this response. Never would we have thought that we would hear Draco Malfoy say those words. It was at least a minute before either of us recovered from our laughing fits. When I finally regained my composure I thought of something else to say.

"Draco sweetie, its Pansy, you have to wake up to take care of our baby." This woke him up VERY quickly.

"**I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU PARKINSON!" **Yelled a very angry and confused Draco. Blaise and I had both finally lost it and were crying from all the laughter. Draco looked around slightly confused for a few seconds before he realized that this was all just a joke. "NEVER do that again!" He stated angrily for home" Blaise managed to get out between laughter, hearing those words said again sent us back into another fit of giggles. Draco was by now rather pissed off. He didn't know what he had said to us in his sleep and he was rather angry that we scared him with the pregnant Pansy comment.

"What did I say? What did you say?" Draco demanded for the nest five minutes while we laughed at him. By the time that we had finished laughing I had fallen over and was lying on the driveway. Blaise had recovered the ability to talk unlike me.

"You said that you wanted to stay home and eat cookies all day. You woke up screaming about how you didn't sleep with Pansy. You should have seen your face, priceless!"  
  
Draco climbed out the door and stepped over me but not before leaning over and whispering in my ear. "Looks as though you're back in the dirt where you belong, your filth and that's all you'll ever be." He whispered in a malicious manor. This shocked me to the bone; I thought that he wouldn't be such a bastard towards me because of Blaise but if anything this seemed to have made him hate me more. Draco had by now walked over and opened the door to the manor. Blaise was still sitting in the front seat looking back at me; concern was evident in his eyes.

"What did he say?"

"Don't worry about it." I knew that if he found out about what Draco was saying that they would fight and I did not want their friendship to be in trouble just because of me. Blaise had also climbed out of the car by now and walked around to help me up. His expression was one of worry. Wiping off my back side with one hand and shutting the door with the other I followed behind Blaise inside; pausing at the door to the manor to quickly push the button to lock the car.

Dinner with the Malfoys was interesting; they were more talkative then they were at lunch time. Narcissa was very talkative and surprisingly enough she was very smart; I had always assumed that she wasn't after meeting her at the Quidditch World Cup. We discussed several important issues in the wizard world at the moment and she also had quite a passion for Transfiguration. Luckily since I was talking to Narcissa all night I didn't have to talk to Lucius or Draco. Sitting there I absently mindedly began to play with the piece of rope that was tied loosely around my wrist; it was this piece of rope that bound me to Harry, we had bonded ourselves together at the end of sixth year as brother and sister. I had not told anyone in my family this because it had totally slipped my mind. I suddenly realized that playing with it in the presence of Malfoys was not the best thing in case any of them realized. When we were bonded by Dumbledore he had told us that if either of us was in grave danger or mortal peril that the other would know because the rope would heat up to an uncomfortable temperature and a location charm would be activated. Dumbledore had been quite glad that we were bonded to each other as siblings because it was useful to know that if either of us was taken by death eaters that we would be able to locate them. The rope was unable to be removed by any means except for the other bonded person to remove it. I quickly dropped the rope from my grasp and continued my conversation with Narcissa. The evening went on until about half past eleven when the adults noticed that we were all getting tired and they decided to wrap the evening up. We walked the Malfoys to the fire place when I suddenly thought about my car.

"Mum, will my car be okay left outside in front of the house?"

"I should think so; most of the wizards wouldn't actually know what it was I think."

"What is a car?" Lucius Malfoy asked me.

"Ummm it's a muggle invention which is used to get around town in" I said, slightly surprised that he didn't know this but also smug that he had no idea what a car was.

"Would you like to see it?" My father asked him.

"Yes actually. These muggles really do surprise me with what they can come up with." I was shocked to say the least. Lucius Malfoy wanted to see my car and he was showing a genuine interest in it. I followed behind the Malfoys and my parents. Outside Lucius started to scrutinize the car and ask me about it. He reached out to open the door and I quickly stopped his hand from attempting to open it. He gave me a harsh look.

"The alarm's still on." I stated clearly as I pulled out the keys and automatically unlocked the car and turned off the alarm. He gave me a slightly apologetic look. This was freaking me out!

"I must ask, would it be possible for us to go out in this thing sometime? I would love to experience transportation by this mode." Ok, Lucius 'Death Eater Bastard' Malfoy wanted to go driving in my car, my muggle car! What was wrong with him? Suddenly to my horror my father began to speak again.

"Well that's a splendid idea, why Mya could drive you home right now!" Hearing this Lucius cracked a smile.

"That would be fantastic!"

NO, NO, NO my mind screamed at me. Why did my father have to do this? Lucius began to walk around to the passenger side and climbed in; when he wasn't looking I shot my father an angry look, he gave me a stern look back.

"How far do you live from here Mr. Malfoy?" I asked while silently hoping that it wasn't too far. My wish was granted with his reply.

"Just about 10 minutes down the road I think. Please do call me Lucius, you're family after all"

"Blaise would you mind coming with us? I don't wish to drive alone when I'm tired." He nodded in response. The truth was that I didn't want to drive in a car full of Malfoys alone.

Once all the Malfoys and Blaise were crammed into the car I started the engine. My music also started booming loudly until I shot out my hand to turn it down. I didn't think that the Malfoys would appreciate Linkin Park at full volume. My parents saw us off from the door before retreating inside. I carefully reversed out of the drive way and keep my speed just on 50 kilometers an hour. Lucius was right the trip took just under 15 minutes; when he indicated the driveway I was shocked to say the least, I knew that the Malfoys were rich but wow. Their house was hidden behind a large luscious green hedge at least 10 feet high which only held one opening of an 8 foot high iron gate which consisted of an intricate weaving of the bars. Lucius pulled out his wand and muttered a incantation and the gates began to open, I drove slowly up the rest of the drive and pulled up in front of four storey house which was completely white with pillars at the front entrance; the building reminded me very much of the White House in America. Lucius and Narcissa thanked me for the ride home before getting out and proceeding to the door whereas Draco muttered a word to my brother before climbing out and thumping up to join them. Blaise climbed into the recently vacated front passenger seat and turned the music up slightly. I revved the engine and floored it. The back wheels spun on the spot before we speed off down the drive way heading home. I did however notice the shocked looks upon all the Malfoys faces at the speed that we left. I did love to drive fast when I was rather annoyed about something. When Blaise and I did arrive back at our house I did slow down from the shocking 135 kilometers that I had been driving at to a more sensible 60kms; there was no reason to shock my parents with my driving habits just yet. Again I parked the car before Blaise and I headed inside to go to bed.

* * *

**_Craze_** OH MY GOD, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO THOUGH SEAMUS FINNIGAN!!!!! YAH BIG CELEBRATION BALLONS TO YOU!!!!! I was surprised that only you guess it could be Seamus but oh well. Well sorry I only have one chapter out but hopefully I will get another out soon. This is longer than the past few though. Thanks Honey )

**_Sand1712_** Glad that you like the fic. I am pretty sure that I added your correct email address, if not than someone random will know that I update my fic. If you didn't get an email leave me your FULL email address ok. Thanks Honey )

**_Efi_** I know that the whole 'wow I'm adopted how about I leave with you right now' idea is a bit far fetched but oh well that's just how I have written it. I'm trying to put more reactions in. Glad you like the idea and all. Thanks Honey )

**_SKANK_**, Yah you reviewed. And I see that I'm also on your favorite authors list, I feel luved! Yeah I actually did steal mums keyboard but it was at 2am not 3am. I just dragged Megan down town to get another. Glad to know that you like the story soon. Luv ya sweetie, Slut.

**_Cow as White as Milk_** Hope that this update was soon enough so that no one died of brain uber fart. Thanks Honey )

**_Me_** Thanks for the advice. My dad and I took the keyboard apart and dried under everything but its still wouldn't work. Strangely the mouse (which is optical with out the ball) worked fine after and it was practically dipped in coke. Thanks Honey )

**_Sam_** Wow I'm glad that my story is liked especially when you say that you don't normally go for this kind of storyline. Now that you've said that you always like the twist and turns that pop up I'm going to panic checking that I have put something it. Thanks Honey )

**_Blondkellycrazy_** Well the whole keyboard thing is sorted out. Hope that you like the update. Hope that I got your address right. Thanks Honey )

**_Michelle_** Thanks so much sweetie for the words of encouragement in both the review and when I saw you today. I did secretly wonder the other day if you realized that there was more than one chapter when I read your review. I am glad that you do like them and I hope that you enjoy the update. Thanks Sweetie )

**_Ihartdraco_** Thanks for the review. I keep forgetting to say the username is interesting. Thanks Honey )

**_RubyRain_** Thanks for the review. I am not to good on the grammar and all that stuff that's why I hate English so much. The drink is still near the computer but this time the cup is empty, I pour enough for a mouth full and that's it. Thanks Honey )

**_Lady Prongs_** Thank you for reviewing. I have got you on my email alert list. Hope that you enjoy the update. Hope that this is a better length compared to the last tiny chapters. Thanks Honey )

**_Firehottie_** I broke the 50 review mark. Thanks Honey )

**_Danny Frank_** Simple and Sweet Thanks Honey )

**_GiRl On tHe EdgE_** Well the day after the coke incident I dragged my mate round town and got a new keyboard, its easier to type on compared to my last, it did rip me 26 bucks though. You so remind mr of this girl on my soccer team that's is actually slightly freaky. Thanks Honey )

To the ever faithful **_Meg, Scarlet _**and**_ Sarahamanda_** Thank you guys so much for the words of encouragement. Glad that you once again liked it. Meg they wouldn't recognize her since she's totally different but I forgot that when I wrote it so I had to rewrite it quickly. Scarlet I rushed out and bought a keyboard so that I could update and also because I have a rather unnatural obsession with fan fiction, if I don't check it like every day I go nuts. Sarahamanda enjoy the update, thanks Honey )

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND HELPING ME BREAK THE 50 REVIEW MARK (WOO HOO), THIS TIME LETS AIM FOR BREAKING THE 70 REVIEW MARK!! **_Once again email alerts are available just leave me your FULL email address ok_**. I rushed out and bought a new keyboard cos I was getting ideas for what to write. From now on the coke will keep a distance from the computer. I can't believe that only one person guessed who RUMW1Z was. Hopefully I will get another update out soon. I rushed down town the other day and bought a new keyboard, its ripped me 26 bucks (that's a lot to a teenage girl a music and sushi obsession). FEEL SPECIAL I am not even meant to be on the net because we are over out monthly usage but I just had to update. I had something else that I was going to say but I forgot. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Please review.


	7. Meeting Dudley

After going out driving yesterday and seeing Seamus I was reminded of my fellow Gryffindors that I had not seen since the end of the school year. I had owled Harry, who was still at the Dursley's, and I had owled Ginny and Ron who were both currently at the Burrow. Harry was planning on going to the Burrow for the rest of the holidays; he didn't want to go back to Grimmauld Place for these holidays, the memory of Sirius was still too strong for him. I had organized with Harry that I would drive to Surrey, pick him up and drive him to the Burrow. This way I could spend some time with Harry on the drive to the Burrow and I could spend what was left of the day with the Weasley's. This was a hurriedly organized plan which I only informed my parents of the morning when I got up. They didn't mind that I was going to be away for the day and when Blaise heard about my plan I pointed out that he could spend the whole day with Draco; I knew that Draco had been getting sick of Blaise hanging around with me. So at 9am drove out of the drive way with my Story of the Year CD blasting through the speakers at full volume. The drive to Surrey was quite uneventful as I speeded along the highway, occasionally attracting some attention from some boy racers out; this was however until very familiar dark blue car pulled up beside me. My cell phone begun to ring less than a minute later.

"Hello" I spoke into my phone

"Hey Hermione, is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm driving up to pick up Harry"

"Real! You want some company?"

"Yeah, that would be cool. Where do you want to park your car?"

"Follow me; I'll drop my car off at my mates place, its about 5 minutes from here."

"Okay, I'll be right behind you."

I hung up and slowed down so that Seamus could pull in front of me and exit off the highway, I followed close behind. I followed behind him as we drove through the small flats that made up the neighborhood until we pulled up in front of a small brick flat. I parked behind him and turned off my engine. Climbing out of the car I was greeted with his shocked expression; slightly stunned for a minute before I remembered that I did in fact look like a different person. Meeting his questioning gaze I gave him the simplest answer possible without a long explanation.

"It's a long story that you can hear on the road ok?"

"Right okay then; I'll just let Matt know that my cars out here" He said.

A couple of minutes later we were both seated in my car and driving back to the highway. I began to tell him the short version of the story; this consisted of I just found my real family, my brother is Blaise Zabini and I will most likely be sorted into Slytherin on my return to Hogwarts. He insisted that he would still be my friend no matter what house I was placed in and that he would beat up anyone that thought otherwise; he didn't ask me why I had been adopted out and I didn't say why either. I began to laugh as he told me of his holidays so far, and he laughed when I told him of Draco and Blaises antics in my car and their reactions to the basic muggle things. The rest of the drive to Surrey went by in a blur of laughter and jokes. I was surprised when I found myself pulling up in front of 4 Privet Drive.

"Wow, is this where Harry lives?"

"No, this is where his aunt, uncle and cousin live; Harry just stays here during summer."

"Ok. I remember that he didn't like them much but I didn't realize that it was to that extent. Well guess we should go rescue him then"

"Yeah, just look out for his cousin. If he sits on you you won't survive. His names Dudley, total ass in my opinion"

"Yeah I've heard of him. Don't really like the sound of him either. Have you met him?"

"No, luckily I have forgone that experience." I was able to tell Seamus before a tall boney woman with a long neck answered the door.

"Yes, what do you want?" The woman asked, I assumed that she must be Harry's aunt. Petunia I think her name was.

"Hi, were here to pick up Harry. Is he ready?"

"He will be down in a minute. Quickly get inside before the neighbors see you!" She said wrenching the door open and almost pulling us inside. This was defiantly his image conscious aunt.

"Wait here and do not touch anything. I'll go tell the boy that you're here." She ordered us before she moved up the stairs.

"Delightful woman she is, don't you agree?" Seamus whispered in my ear. I tried to stifle a giggle but I was not successful. Seamus and I were standing next to a china cabinet which was full of plates and tea cups; I noticed that they had begun to shake suddenly. I pointed to them and whispered into Seamus's ear. "Here comes Dudley." Less than 10 seconds later my prediction was proven correct as a VERY large piggy faced boy waddled threw the hallway towards us. He stopped in front of us and eyed us both up; I noticed that his eyes lingered on me for longer however.

"Who are you?" He asked us.

"Were friends of Harry's from school" That shut him up; immediately after hearing that statement one of his hands clutched over his mouth and the other attempted to cover his extensive backside. He spun around and thundered back into the room from which he came. Neither Seamus nor I could hold in the laughter that escaped us after witnessing that display. We both struggled to breath for a minute before Seamus managed to gasp out.

"What ..... was ... his .... problem?"

A full minute later I manage to answer his question but I however did not need to gasp for breath.

"He insulted Dumbledore in front of Hagrid and he encountered the twins." When Seamus heard this he burst out in more laughter and this was the precise moment that Harry began to make his way down the stair case towards us. I had told him in my owl about how I found out that I was adopted and that I looked different. I knew that he would be suspicious if I had shown up having not explained myself. Harry was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a tight blue t-shirt which showed off the muscles that Quidditch had so wonderfully gifted him with. His uncontrollable hair still hung in his green eyes and hid his scar from view. I pulled him into a hug as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Mione?"

"Yeah, its me"

"How do I know that's true?"

That was the Harry I knew from the past year, always suspicious; I felt he had been spending too much time with Mad-Eye Moody over the past summers. "Yeah it's me. I have the rope to prove it." I whispered into his ear. This was all the proof that he needed because only he, Dumbledore and I knew that we were bonded. His arms tightened around me and he whispered back into my ear.

"Hey Sis, you look fantastic" It was nice to hear these words and to be able to see him again. "Where on earth did you find Finnigan?" He asked me louder so that Seamus could hear.

"On the highway; He offered to keep me company for the drive down to see you and to pop into see Ron. He left his car back near London."

"Hey Mate, How's it going?" Seamus asked Harry let go of me and embraced him with a one armed pat on the back hug.

"Not to bad, how about you?"

"Alright; bloody interesting cousin you got there." We all laughed at that comment.

"Come on Harry, lets head off the to the Burrow"

Seamus helped Harry with his trunk and Hedwig and we all headed out the door to the car. While Harry and Seamus put his trunk into the boot of the car I carefully placed Hedwig in the back seat of the car. We all climbed into the car but this time Harry was in the front seat and Seamus in the backseat. I started the engine and turned the car around so that I could drive out the small circular street. I paused and looked back at Seamus with a cheeky look, he nodded. I slammed my foot down and did a very long burn out before speeding off out of the street.

"Wonder if the neighbors saw that?" I asked them innocently. Seamus and I both began to laugh and a moment or two later Harry joined in, having just figured out the joke.

I drove back onto the highway and onto the Burrow while listening to Harry talk about his time at the Dursley's and while telling him about my new found family. The turnoff on the highway approached and soon we found ourselves on a dusty dirt road bumping along. Pulling up in front of the Burrow the cheerful sight of the house greeted us.

"Welcome to the Burrow" I said aloud to Seamus. Harry and I sat there with smiles upon our faces both recalling the happy memories that we had shared here.

* * *

Okay, this is a short chapter but I have been busy with cleaning out my stuff and school work, even though it's the holidays. Also got a wee problem of getting a tad obsessed with Snape/Hermione fics but do not fear I will not abandon this story. I love this story! My writing excitement took a blow when I received an absolutely scathing review from someone called Primadonna. They said some horrible stuff about my writing and my intelligence, I was going to write a horrible email back but I decided that I was bigger than that. So please leave me lots of encouraging reviews to cheer me up. I broke the 70 review mark, now lets aim for the 90 review mark!!! **_ONCE AGAIN EMAIL ALERTS ARE AVAILABLE!_**

**__**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

****

**GiRl On tHe EdgE** – Thanks sweetie for the review, here is a short update. Hopefully I will have another chapter up soon.

**Cocoaducks** – Thanks honey for the review. Ron's reaction will be interesting, but not as interesting as another reaction in chapters to come. Must say, I love the name!

**Michelle** – I understand what it must be like for you to get on the computer with the sisters around. But I must say thank you so much for all the encouraging things that you have said to me since I started writing this story. Thanks so much hun, lots a hugs.

**crazee** – In response to you being the only one to guess it YAH. I have a very interesting plan for the return to Hogwarts that I don't believe has been done and I'm quite excited about writing it (which will hopefully be not to far away). Thanks honey, hugs.

**Rockybuddie** – Must say that fan fics are a healthy obsession. Thanks for all the encouragement that you have given me and I hope that you enjoy the update. Had to put in something that was cute Draco. Lots a hugs sweetie. See you on Monday!

**slyswn28** – Thanks sweetie for the kind words. I had to put Seamus in here, when I was thinking of who to include that accent from the movie just popped into my head. Uncle Sevvy, had to put in. )

**Cow as White as Milk** – Thanks for the review and enjoy the update. )

**RubyRain** – Thank you for the review sweetie. I must say on the driving thing, I am too lazy at the moment to get my lincence but my friend does. We go out driving and when we were last out our top speed was about 188kms. Its real fun but I know that if I was driving I couldn't do it, so I agree on the whole I couldn't drive that fast thing. I have some basic ideas on where I want this story to go and what I want to include. Thanks for saying that you like the story. I hope that you enjoy the update.

**k00lgirl1808** - Simple and Sweet, glad you like the story. Please review again.

**blackrosebunny451** – Hope that you enjoy the new chapter. Thanks honey. Like the name!

**firehottie** – I broke it, thanks for the help.

**LadyProngs** – I have you added to my update list, did you get the email? You didn't bug me about the length; I know that the updates have been short. Me and Rockybuddy also have the bad boy syndrome. Terrible syndrome but oh so delightful to suffer from.

**Sunshine03** - you just had to include my motto didn't you? Glad that you enjoyed the last chappy and I must say such a big thank you for your words the other day about the story, they really cheered me up hun. Hugs to you and Margo too. Luv Slut

THE EVER FAITHFUL **Sa****rahamanda** and **scarlet-knight13** Well your questions will be answered in time. I'm glad that you both enjoyed the update and I hope that you liked this chapter. I don't know about the marriage thing yet, its such a stereotypical thing in quite a few of the stories where Hermione finds out that she is a pureblood. Hugs to both of you. )

And finally **Blueflamerose**, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I got that review from Primadonna and I was like kicked in the guts and then I got your review I was so happy. Thank you so much for the words of encouragement and BIG HUGS to you. Must say the name did suit them though, don't ya think.


	8. The Wonderful Weasleys

Slowly I pulled my stiff body from the drivers seat; pausing to stretch before opening the back door to retrieve Hedwig. Harry and Seamus were just pulling Harry's trunk out of the car when I heard the stamping of feet and a door slamming. I turned around just in time to be engulfed in a hug from a rather excited Ginny Weasley.

"Mione! I am so glad to see you. Wow you look fantastic. Please tell me that you will stay awhile? I am tired of living with five brothers!" Ginny rambled all of this out and I could tell that she had gotten over the excitement of having Bill and Charlie home for the summer. Percy was talking to the family again but things were still quite delicate.

"Hey Gin Gin! You look really good yourself. I don't know how long I can stay but I'll give you a break from those brothers of yours. Speaking of them where are they?" Ginny looked very good herself. Her red hair had grown over the past year and now fell in waves down to the small of her back. Her freckles were also less noticeable due to a tan that had covered her skin and looked bloody fantastic.

"Their all out playing Quidditch; Hey Seamus, Harry; Mum says that you can sleep in Percy's old room. I'm in Ron's at the moment." Ginny told him; normally he would sleep in Ron's room but it appeared that Mrs. Weasley had heard about the nightmares that Harry had been having recently. We all made our way inside the house all the while hearing Ginny's running commentary about everything that had been happening for her. When we deposited Harry's trunk in his room and let Hedwig out of her cage we decided to head out to see the rest of the Weasley clan. Arthur was of course at work and Molly as on official work for the Order of the Phoenix.

Slowly we walked up the hill that led to the field where the boys played Quidditch. Harry of course had his Firebolt swung over his shoulder. Behind the tall pine trees five figures zoomed through the air about 30 feet off the ground, they all had flaming red hair.

"Need a Seeker?" Harry bellowed up to them; this caught their attention as they all flew down to greet us. Fred and George were the first to land and they both went over and greeted Harry and Seamus; Bill, Charlie and Ron were not too far behind. Fred and George, having finished their greeting with Harry, looked over at me in curiosity written all over their faces.

"It's Mione!" Ginny stated for them, having noticed their confused expressions. They simultaneously rushed over and enveloped me in a hug.

"Mione, you look really different!" Fred exclaimed.

"You look really good!" George added on the end of his twin's opinion.

"Thanks you guys, you don't look too bad yourself." The both were quite taller than me and had muscularly frames and their flaming red hair, which was long enough to be tied in a small pony tail, hung loosely around their faces framing them nicely.

"Gee, do you really think so? I personally think my hair has lost some of its bounce over the summer!" Fred exclaimed while fluffing it with one hand.

"Oh yes, personally I must say that my hair has lost some of its shine!" George said, one of his hands was currently residing in his own hair. I giggled at their antics. This was something that I loved about the twins; they could always make you laugh no matter what.

"Knuckle heads"

"We love you love us though" They said together. It did amaze me about how they could say things together in perfect sink without the knowledge of what the other was going to say.

"Your right, I couldn't live without you antics! Never change okay guys?"

"Of course not." They once again said in unison.

"Budge over Forge, Gred! We want to see what Mione looks like!" Said Bill who was now behind them.

"I don't know, should we allow a mere Gringotts worker near such a fine creature as this?" Said Fred, in an accent that strangely enough reminded me of Percy Weasley.

"Oh, budge over you too great lumps" Said Charlie who had come up behind them also.

"Well I suppose for the Dragon keeper we should move" Said George

"Perhaps your right, otherwise he might send Baby Norbert after us. Fair lady we shall meet again" Fred said before he and George moved away. Instantly I was wrapped in a hug from Bill. All of the Weasley family treated me as if I was one of their own; this of course didn't include Ron though. Bill had picked me up and spun me around once in the air; when my feet were back on the ground I was transferred from Bill to Charlie.

"Hey Mione, It's a good thing that you're here, maybe Ron will stop drooling over your picture." Charlie said as he pulled out of the hug.

"Well I don't know, his opinions might change when he learns about my new found relations." I was worried to state it simply. I knew that their would be problems when they found out who my uncle was, who my godparents were and when they realized that Draco was Blaises best friend. I just hoped beyond anything that he would still be my friend. Harry already knew about my parents and Draco but I didn't tell him about Snape or the Malfoys. He understood of everything, but then again that's what brothers were for. I glanced at Ron who was staring at me with his mouth hanging open, his gaze was fixed on me. I was quite uncomfortable.

"Ron?" No reaction. "Ron?" I tried again. Still nothing. This was too unnerving for me. I stepped back so that I was standing behind the twins, they must have noticed Ron's strange behavior because they both stepped in front of me so that I was out of his view.

"RONALD WEASLEY STOP DROOLING ALL OVER MIONE!" Ginny yelled at her brother. This caught his attention and the boy finally shut his mouth. I must say, once again, Quidditch had done someone some good. Ron was no longer the lanky boy that he had been in first year. He now stood about 6 inches taller than me; he was in fact taller than Harry. His hair was still flaming red as usual but he had let it grow so that it hung just above his eyes. He body was also full of muscle, he must have been practicing his keeper skills to be able to maintain that body.

"So, has he recovered his brain yet?" I asked from behind the twins.

"It does appear so; however we wish to study him for any further signs of brain malfunction. Do you confer Doctor?" Fred asked his twin.

"Yes I do confer Doctor" George replied.

"Wow Mione, you look smashing!" Ron said.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself. By the way, my name is now Mya according to my birth certificate. I don't really mind what you call me but my parents and Blaise do. So Ron, do I get a hug?"

"Of course" Ron said as he opened his arms wide and wrapped them around me squeezing tightly. This hug continued for about 30 seconds, his grip on me had gotten tighter until I finally managed to gasp out.

"Ron, I need to breath"

"Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry Mione uh Mya I mean" Ron said as he slowly let me out of his hug.

"It's okay Ron"

"So guys, you want to continue this game?" Harry asked them.

"Yeah in a minute Harry; first I want to know who Blaise is." Ron asked me.

"Blaise is my twin brother. You remember Blaise don't you, he's in Slytherin"

Ron's face was an interesting mix of colors for a second or two. Till he slowly got the words "Your related to that bastard" out threw his gritted teeth.

I was outraged, he was insulting my brother. My logical side knew that he was just having trouble grasping who my family was but right now the logical side of me had lost the inner battle.

"Don't you DARE insult my brother Ron. I came here hoping that you would be accepting but I see that my expectations were too high for you!" I screamed at him before I spun on my heel and began to thump back to my car. I could hear someone running after me but I didn't slow down. A few seconds later Harry was on one side of me and Seamus on the other. I could hear Ginny yelling at Ron behind me.

"Mione calm down, you know he didn't mean what he said." Harry hurriedly said.

"I am calm Harry however I wish to leave before I do something that I will regret. Seamus would you mind driving?"

"No, I can do that" Seamus said

"Come on Mione, don't leave." Harry persisted.

"I will floo back later in the week Harry. If either you or Ginny want me just floo to the Zabini Manor" By now we had reached the car and I quickly moved into the passenger seat and handed Seamus the keys. "Bye Harry, I'll come back when I don't want to hurt him!"

With that said Seamus started the car and they drove out the dusty road while Harry went off to join the other Weasley's to yelled at Ron.

* * *

Okay, short I know. Well it's now 2am and I got to go to bed. Hopefully I will be able to get another chapter out soon. School starts back on Monday shudders at the though so I don't know when I can update next. Thanks to all my reviewers, I would say more but I am for once tired at 2am (normally I can be up later than this and not be tired. Must sat though YAH I broke the 90 review mark. This time I want to get 116 reviews, so **_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! _Once again EMAIL UPDATES are available.**Had to add that the skank, just asked how I would know that Draco is a sex god, now I cannot stop laughing. Thanks heaps for the reviews and keep em coming, as previously stated I am a shameless review whore. **THANKS HEAPS GUYS!!!!**

**_Mionedracoshipper_** – hopefully physical violence will occur against Draco. Whether it's intentional or not is still to be decided.

**_Cow as White as Milk_** – Well Dudley has had bad experiences with the magical folk; Hoped that I did write a believable Dudley.

**_silly bandit _**– Thanks for the review, don't worry I can barely spell on normal days either.

**_RubyRain_** – Thank you so much, that was such a wonderful review. Hopefully I can keep it original and unique.

**TheManWhoLetTheBoyLive** – Thanks for the review, hope that this update it soon enough. Like the name by the way.

**_No one remembered _**– Thanks for the review. Must ask, no one remembered what? Your username is interesting, did someone forget something?

**_Saiyachick_** – Thanks for the review. Glad that your enjoying evil Malfoy, he will be evil for awhile. I know that I kind of over described but I just wanted to make sure that people would understand how she has changed.

**_Mistress-0f-the-dragon _**– Thanks for the review. Enjoy the update.

**_A Story Of The Year _**– Yah, I'm happy that you like my story so much. I hope that you enjoy the update. Must ask you though, is your name any relation to the band Story of the Year?

**_Firehottie_** – Once again, short in sweet. Thanks for the review. Enjoy the update.

**_SlytherinSweetie _**– Thanks for the review, enjoy the update.

**_Kaylee-Angel _**– OMG, thanks for the review, you totally made my day. I also noticed a whole lot of mistakes in what she wrote too, not really one to talk now it she. Thank you so much for your little rant as you put it. By the way, street racing is so cool. I however can say if your going to go to see too fast too furious don't go with your male friend and one of his friends shudders at the memory its hell. Of course having the male friend is handy when they get their license, we now go out driving occasionally and speed on the country roads. Wow I really can blabber on about everything. Anyway, thanks heaps, you made my day.

**_blackrosebunny451_** – Thanks so much sweetie, your words made me smile ).

**_scarlet-knight13 _**– Well here is Ron and the Weasley's reactions, hope they were ok. Thanks Honey )

**_sunshine03_** – Just for you you can imagine that the car is hot pink! I am so glad that you enjoy it and I hope that you enjoy the special exclusive tidbit you got.

**_blue ice2_** – Well I'm glad that you enjoy the story and I hope that I get another review from you. Thanks heaps. Hopefully my favourtie idea everyone will enjoy, but I'm keeping my lips sealed about it.

**_Blueflamerose_** – Okay well I don't know what I'm going to do with Seamus at this point but I just now got an idea of something to happen later! I send a hug big hug back in response to the Prima Donna thing. Your right, they are similar to Draco. Hope you enjoy the update. ) Hugs Honey

**_Sarahamanda_** – Simple and Sweet, thanks for reviewing and I hope that you like the update. )

**_Crazee_** – I'm working my best on bring out chapters as soon as. I love this idea that I have concerning the return to Hogwarts but the problem is that I want to write about their summer so! I will write more as soon as just for you. BIG HUG Enjoy the update.


	9. Squishing Malfoy

Blaise had decided to hang out with Draco for the day. He had noticed how Draco didn't like Mya due to the fact that she was previously known as Hermione Granger; I didn't blame him though, Lucius did drum the whole mudblood's are below us into him since he was young. So after Mya left to go and see Harry he flooed over to see Draco; the lazy git was still in bed when I got there too. When I finally did succeed in getting him up we decided to go and visit Crabbe and Goyle (they weren't actually as stupid as everyone thought, they just act thick most of the time); I did not particularly wish to spend my spare time with these two oafs but Draco wanted to see them and I had been ignoring him lately so I agreed to go. So for two hours I sat there and listened to the three moan about every pitiless thing in the wizarding world and how annoying Pansy was; Pansy was however a topic I could agree on. Soon Draco decided that he wanted to practice Quidditch so we all headed back to his house to play. I had to quickly go home to get my Nimbus 2006 which my parents had gotten me for Christmas; I was a chaser on the Slytherin quidditch team since the beginning of my sixth year. Draco had made captain after Marcus Flint finished his final year; Draco had been moaning at me lately because he needed to find 2 new chasers for the team. I was wondering whether Mya would want to play; depending on of she was resorted or not. I knew from first year that she was not the most talented flyer but maybe we can convince her to play. When I had my broom I flew over to Dracos house, since this was an all magical settlement I knew that I wouldn't get caught. Soon Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and I were all playing on Dracos quidditch pitch, his parents really did spoil him.

We played for about and hour and a half before Crabbe and Goyle both stopped to ask me and Draco a question.

"Hey Blaise, what's that?" Crabbe yelled to me while pointing at a silver car that was driving at an alarming high speed towards my house, it was Mya.

"That's my sisters car, it's a muggle way or getting around."

"Your sister, I though that she was dead?" Goyle yelled in surprise

"Nope she was adopted out and raised by muggles."

"Is she a squib?"

"No, she's been at Hogwarts and in our year. Just had a glamour charm on her."

"Oh, so who was she?"

"Hermione Granger"

Both Crabbe and Goyle sniggered until Goyle yelled back. "You're kidding right?"

"No, and if you give her any shit I will beat the crap out of you!"

"Yeah sure, can we go see the car, it looks cool."

"I'll go see what Mya says. I'll be back in a few minutes ok". With that said I flew away from the quidditch pitch and towards my own house which Mya was rapidly approaching. She was still driving bloody fast when she pulled into the drive way and I watched as she slammed the brakes on and the back of the car spun about a meter to the right before coming to a stop. She was pissed about something; she mentioned the other day that she wouldn't speed where our parents were since they knew of the dangers of muggle cars. I quickly landed and walked over to the car before climbing into the passenger seat.

"What's the matter Mya?"

"Stupid Ron being a stupid prick as usual; didn't wait for me to explain anything before he blew up and insulted you."

"It'll be okay Mya, he'll calm down and I'm sure that you can explain everything. He'll just need to accept everything and from what you've told me his sister will make him accept everything." I said before pulling her into a hug and continuing "What did everyone else say?"

"Everyone else was fine with it except for Ron. Seamus even said that he would still be my friend even if I was in Slytherin." She said with a quiet laugh at the end.

"Well he'll come around. From what I've seen he tends to blow up then calm down and accept things. Floo over and see him in a couple of days ok."

Pulling away from her embrace I saw her nod her head in acceptance of what I had said. "By the way, Crabbe and Goyle wanted to know if you would take them for a drive."

"Are you serious? Those two baboons want to get in muggle car with the would be ex-mudblood"

"Yeah, by the way, they are actually smarted than they act. They said that your car looked cool. So what do you say? Give them a spin round the neighborhood?"

"Can I go as fast as I want?"

"I don't see why not. I think that I might join you also. Well how about we drive over to Dracos and get them."

"Of course dear brother, but first we should put your broom in the boot."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Mya pulled the lever as I climbed out and put my broom into the boot. As soon as I shut the passenger door again we were speeding off out the drive way. The CD player was once again on at full volume but this song I didn't recognize.

"Hey Mya, what song is this? I don't think I've heard it before."

"Oh you won't have I just bought the CD on my home. It's called Predictable, it's by Good Charlotte. What do you think?" (A/N: had to put this in, I LOVE this song but the album isn't out here in New Zealand!).

"Yeah, it's good. Where should we take them?"

"Well we could speed round the neighborhood or we could go on the highway but I don't know. It would be safer not to go on the highway, might get caught by the police."

"Sounds good." That was the end of our conversation and we spent the rest of the time listening to the CD. I really liked the song S.O.S. these muggles really were good with their music; both Draco and I were really interested in rock music before but I had not heard much muggle rock before meeting Mya.

* * *

We managed to squeeze Crabbe and Goyle into the backseat, unfortunately for Draco he was between the two. They both had said hello to me and then they stared at me until coming to the conclusion that I no longer looked like the Granger that they remembered. Blaise said that they were smarter than they appeared but I was not too sure on that. After checking that they were buckled in I sped off out of the Malfoy drive way and down with the excited noises of Crabbe and Goyle behind me. Blaise had turned the stereo up so with the music booming I speeded around the neighborhood doing burn outs and donuts; well I did donuts until Malfoy complained, since he was situated between Crabbe and Goyle he was constantly getting squished between the two. I found the idea of squashed Draco funny but I knew that Blaise wanted us to get along so I decided against squishing him on purpose. The rest of the day we speed around the neighborhood until it began to grow dark, I dropped Crabbe, Goyle and Draco back at Malfoy Manor so that they could collect their broomsticks and floo back to their own houses. I did notice that Crabbe and Goyle were in fact not as thick as they always acted; they even managed to carry on an interesting conversation. Blaise and I headed back to our home with another of my CDs playing, he had declared that this was his ultimate favorite, Razorblades by Story of the Year was playing for the sixth time in a row by the time I pulled to a stop in front of our home.

I sat down in the large white dining room; I sat opposite my mother and father while Blaise sat to my left side. I was still utterly fascinated by the house which I now lived in, the portraits were just as delightful as the ones at Hogwarts if not more so. My mothers' sense of taste was exquisite and she had told me how she had entirely redecorated the manor when she married father. The two house elves had prepared a secret family recipe for dinner, and I loved it however it was still strange to think that I had so many new relatives and Blaise had told me that most spoke Italian and lived Italy. We had just finished our dinner which was an incredibly rich chocolate cake when there was a loud bang from the hallway; my father instantly jumped up and ran to the door. Our mother looked at Blaise and I, I could see the fright in her eyes. When my parents had first met me they told me that together with Lucius they had devised a plan on what to say about why I was alive, I knew that Voldemort might want me to become a death eater and I was willing to do so and spy on him. My father had pulled out his wand and cast several protective shields against the three of us before he slowly cracked the door open and peered out into the hallway. We were all so tense and silent that when he sighed an evident sign of relief that it was not an attack. What none of us were prepared for however was Lucius Malfoy stumbling through the door with pain etched over his face.

"Michael, he's angry at us both. I told him the story, he was angry that we undermined him."

"What is going to happen?"

"When he learned who she was his anger lessened, he said that it would be good to have someone close to Potter. He wants the whole world to know who Hermione Granger really is, said that it would be good for his plan."

"What plan?"

"I don't know he hasn't told any of the inner circle."

"Blaise, Mya, I want you to both go to your rooms and please stay there for the rest of the night; it's for you safety ok. Mya cast some locking spells ok." I nodded to my father and Blaise and I left the room for what was to become a very anxious night where none of us slept.

* * *

Ok, well this wasn't as much as I wanted to write but its 11.30pm and I got school tomorrow so this will be it for now. **_ONCE AGAIN EMAIL ALERTS ARE AVAILABLE JUST LEAVE A FULL EMAIL ADDRESS_**. I also wanted to say wow, the other day I looked up how my stats and I was so incredibly shocked to discover that I was on the favorites list of 10 members and author alerts list of 32 members. SO A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THE READERS!!!! I crave the approval of strangers!

**_slyswn28 _**(did you really stick up for your older brother?) , **_crazee _**( I can picture you doing dancing round a camp fire chanting Die Ron Die!), **_LadyProngs_** (Bad boy syndrome rules!),**_No one remembered_** (that is pretty funny!), **_Aquarius Chik 101(_**sounds like a maccas add!), **_Saiyachick _**(mmm Draco), **_Blueflamerose_** ( Yeah I like Seamus, he's might stick around for a while. HUGS), **_Cow as White as Milk_** (the twins are great), **_blackrosebunny451 _**( You can make me smile again by reviewing again ) ), **_scarlet-knight13_** ( ever faithful, well she will go back to them, I have a devilish plan in mind),**_ Silly Bandit_** ( I am fairly certain I added you, let me know if you get the email aye), **_Kaylee-Angel_** (brothers suck most of the time aye. Mines so mean to me, that might explain why I'm making Blaise so nice! I'm loving your fic by the way!), **_A Story Of The Year_** (OMG your so lucky to have been able to see them live. I got the CD when I visited my mate in America and in New Zealand they are not even heard of! ) ),**_ Sarahamanda_** ( I have a great plan for when they go back to school, I don't think that its been done either!), **_sunshine03_** (hugs to you too, glad that you like the chapter. Thanks heaps for all the support ). Is the cell phone out of the toilet yet?) **_blue ice2_** ( I luv those who ramble. I'm glad that you like the mix, I wasn't sure if I could pull it off or not. The whole street racing idea popped up cos of my male mate who's obsessed with cars! I'm so glad that you like the fic aye ). Hugs ), **_Meg_** ( I wondered what happened to you, enjoy the update ) ), **_SlytherinSweetie_** (Thanks for the review!), **_heaven N angel_** ( I feel special now, I love that people that don't normally like this angle and liking my fic! ) Thanx hun), **_PadfootObssesed329 _**( don't worry I plan on continuning!), **_anonymous _**(luv the name!), **_Milo _**(remind me to show you the HOT pic of Draco, the rest you can just leave to your imagination! Heres ya fix for ya addiction!).

**_LadyProngs_** – Yeah I live in New Zealand, we get the day like before the rest of the world aye. I know that when its about 5pm here its like 11pm the day before in Georgia. I think.

**_Ilovetom_** - you only left me part of your email so i can email ya. or mayby fanfic only lets part of ya email on. anyway leave the rest of ya email eg. and i'll add ya to the update list. )

**_JC_** – YAH ANOTHA KIWI!!! You're the second kiwi I know on ! Well thanks for adding me to your authors alerts list I feel luved. Yeah it does suck about school aye, but I only have five weeks till exams for NCEA Lev 2 begin. And I only have English so after November 16th I'm FREE! That is until next year though. When I first read about Blaise I thought someone made him up till I checked my book aye! What part of NZ are you in?


	10. Back to the Burrow

I spent most of the night wrapped in my brothers comforting embrace until at 4am my mother and father broke threw the locking spells that I had cast the previous night. She explained to us about what had been decided; as she sat there I noticed the tired expression that was worn upon her face, I suspected that Voldemort might have punished her. My mother had decided with the recent events she wanted Blaise and I to stay away from the home for the next night. She knew that Voldemort might have said that he didn't want to harm us but she knew better. Blaise was going to go to the Malfoys along with our parents whereas I was going to stay at the burrow upon Dumbledore's advice. So after some convincing words from Blaise I packed some things for the night and headed out to my car; my parents did not want me to floo since it was traceable, mum had passed along the message from Dumbledore that the burrow was now being hidden from any followers of Voldemort. I drove my parents and brother to the Malfoys who were happy to take them. I departed from the Malfoy Manor with the promise that I would ring my parents as soon as I reached the burrow; when I had been in town the other day I bought Blaise a cell phone since he had been so intrigued by mine. Before I climbed back into the car I was hugged by my parents, Blaise and Narcissa; my mum said that she had taken a shine to me. I drove all the way to the burrow with my new Good Charlotte CD playing; it helped me to relax although I was still on high alert for any signs of death eaters. When I pulled up in front of the burrow I saw a young man with unruly black hair, it was Harry; I suspect that Dumbledore might have given him a warning. As soon as I was out of the car I was engulfed in a hug from him which was grateful for.

"Hey, Harry. Dumbledore been by?"

"Yeah, he told us what happened. You alright?"

"Yeah, just tired; I have to quickly ring Blaise though, hang on" I quickly dialed his number and told him that I had arrived safely.

"So you taught him how to use a cell phone?"

"Yeah, he was fascinated by mine so I thought that I might as well get him one to use. I don't think that the pureblood society let their kids near anything muggle. Crabbe and Goyle were amazed with my car."

"You took dumb and dumber in your car? What were you thinking?"

"They saw me driving and asked Blaise if they could come for a ride; I said yes. It was worth it though, I put Draco between the two; every time we went around corners he got squished between the two. I wish that I had had a camera."

Harry was laughing at the Draco comment "That does sound like a sight to see."

"Yeah; I suppose we should head inside."

"Come on, I'll give you a hand with your stuff."

"I've only got a backpack you know."

"Oh well, you're my sister I have to be nice to you. You also did rescue me from the Dursley's so I am indebt to you." Harry said in mock gratitude, it sounded as though I had saved him from hell or something; then again Dudley did seem like a horrible person to live with and I only spent a minute with him.

Harry pulled my backpack out of the car and I grabbed my CDs. Together we walked side by side up the beaten dirt path that led to the burrow. I rickety old wooden door was slightly ajar, stepping inside I noticed that some cooling charms had been cast as to escape the sweltering heat that was outside.

"Is that Mya Harry?" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah" Harry yelled back. "She's been dieing to see you since you found out about your family. Good friend of you mothers she told us. She's been in the kitchen baking since Dumbledore came, in an absolute panic." Harry told me. We all knew that when Mrs. Weasley was stressed she would cook extraordinary amounts of food. Stepping through the kitchen door I was immediately enclosed in a tight hug from Mrs. Weasley

"Mya dear, it's so nice to see you. I can't believe you're that daughter that Elizabeth thought was dead, she was heart broken when she first joined the order. Oh, let me get a good look at you." Mrs. Weasley said before pulling away to get a good look at me. "Defiantly a Zabini, I can see the beautiful Italian features that they all have. I can see why they had to cast a glamour spell. I hope that your hungry, I made lots of food for you. Here have a seat." I was pushed gently into chair and the plate in front of me was being piled high with spaghetti and meat balls.

"Mrs. Weasley, where will I be sleeping tonight?" I asked her. Luckily this distracted her from piling food upon my plate.

"Dumbledore told Arthur and me about you two being bonded, so I hope you don't mind but I decided that you and Harry can sleep together in Percy's room. Ginny and Ron are currently bunking together since Bill and Charlie are here. You two don't mind do you?" I looked over at Harry I who shook his head.

"It's fine Mrs. Weasley. You didn't tell anyone else about Harry and I did you?"

"No of course not dear; I feel that some of my children might get jealous if they knew even though you're bonded as brother and sister. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Molly?"

"Thank you Molly. Harry and I just don't want everyone to know unless they have too." I began to laugh as I caught sight of Harry who was sitting opposite me; Molly had started to pile Harry's plate high with food but he had already started to shovel it into his mouth. What was it with teenage boys and their food?

"You know Harry; if you're not carefully you might end up like that cousin of yours."

A horrified expression covered his face. "Mya, that's not funny. You almost turned me off my food!" I began to laugh at him again.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked Molly

"Well Bill and George are at the Ministry with Arthur. Fred, George, Ron and Ginny are just coming home now for lunch; they have been at the shop. Tuck in and get some food while you can." Molly told me.

I knew that if Ron, Fred and George were on the way I really should eat something quickly, they were just like garbage disposals. As soon as my fork reached my mouth I heard two simultaneous pops and Fred and George appeared behind Harry.

"Hello Mya" The twins spoke together. It always amazed me that they could do that. The fire in the fireplace roared with green flames and Ginny stumbled out closely followed by Ron.

"Mya" Ginny exclaimed while rushing over to me where I was yet again engulfed by another hug. She pulled out the seat next to me and quickly began to scoop some food onto her plate; having noticed Fred and George who had begun to pile their plates high.

"Hey Mya, How come you're here?" Ron asked as he sat on the other seat next to me.

"Voldemort found out that I was still alive" I told him. The Weasley's flinched when I said Voldemort only Harry and I didn't.

"Oh, what's he going to do? Do you know?"

"No idea. Mum decided that it would be safer if we were away from the Manor for tonight so I'm here and everyone else is at the Malfoys."

"I'm glad that you don't have to stay with the Malfoys."

"Their not that bad Ron"

"What is wrong with you, you beginning to like the ferrets?"

"Don't call them ferrets. Draco is a ferret and his father can be but don't call Narcissa a ferret!"

"Narcissa is it! Your turning into our enemy!"

"No I'm not Ronald Weasley. I happen to find her to be a very nice person she isn't like the rest of the family thank you very much!"

"RONALD ERNEST WEASLEY DON'T YOU GO INSULTING MYA'S FAMILY AND THEIR FRIENDS!" Molly yelled at her son. This effectively ended our fight; everyone knew not to cross an angry Molly Weasley. "As it happens I went to school with Narcissa and Mya's right she really is a wonderful person. Now you two apologize and eat your lunch." Ron and I both mumbled apologized to each other and ate our lunch. As soon as Ginny and I had finished we left and got changed to go swimming in the small pond that the Weasley's had, it was actually about the size of the pool that my family had; I liked it more though because it was outside and surrounded by trees, it even had a small dock built out onto the water. Making our way through the house we asked Harry and Ron whether they would be joining us; between mouthfuls they replied after they had thirds that they might.

So Ginny and I set off down the path to the pond while Ginny told me all about her summer and every other thing about that I could possibly not know and want to know. I asked her about whether she had a boyfriend and she blushed Weasley red and muttered that the person she liked was 'unavailable'. I just nodded, I had a feeling that it could be Harry but I didn't say anything; Harry had said that he wouldn't date anyone until Voldemort was defeated, he was scared that they would be used to get to him. I dove head first into the water; I was thankful that it was quite chilly because it helped me to escape the boiling heat that we had today.

"So, what's it like having the bouncing ferret around with your brother so much?"

"It's ok. Blaise makes sure that he stays in line."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he is really good. I have to say before I got to know him I thought that he was just like Malfoy but he isn't. He doesn't care about blood or anything stupid like that."

"That's good."

"Yeah, Hey Ginny what do you say we play a joke on Harry and Ron?"

"What kind of joke?"

I swum over to Ginny and began to tell her my plan just in case Ron or Harry arrived. Less than 5 minutes later the two emerged from the burrow and made their way down towards the pond; both wearing red board shorts. They were very Gryffindor. Ginny and I both swum underneath the dock and waited until the two were above us.

"Where are the girls?" Ron asked

"I don't know. They said that they would be down here didn't they?"

"Yeah, maybe they .... HARRY SOMETHINGS GOT MY FOOT!!!" Ron screamed as Ginny pulled him into the deep water while I did the same to Harry. Harry also yelled until he splashed into the water.

Ginny and I thought that this was a good revenge on Ron for the comments about my family; Harry just got grabbed for the fun of it. We had both begun to quickly swim away from the dock knowing that as soon as the two emerged that there would be hell to pay.

"GINEVRA LOUISE WEASLEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT?" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs. This only made us swim faster; however Quidditch had made both the boys very fast and they caught up with us quite quickly. They both dunked us but I was quick at escaping, Ginny was also out of her brothers grasp fast as well. We took this as an official war and started to splash the boys with the water.

The afternoon passed in a blur of fighting and playing with each other. It was a surprise when Molly yelled from the kitchen that dinner was almost ready; when the boys heard this they shot off towards the burrow. At the mention of food the two were amazing fast, Ginny and I laughed at this and slowly also made our way to the burrow. At dinner the whole Weasley clan was there including Percy and his girlfriend Penelope. I talked to him for a few minutes but the conversation was strained. Bill and Charlie were quite nice to talk to, I was fascinated when Bill began to tell me about how some of the curses he broke for Gringotts involved arithmancy, which was one of my favorite subjects at Hogwarts. Charlie informed us that 'Baby' Norbert was doing fine in Romania; Harry, Ron and I all laughed at this comment. Arthur was also very excited to talk to me because half way threw dinner Blaise rung to check up on me; Arthur had never seen a cell phone before. Soon the night drew on and I began to get tired. Molly sent Harry, Ron, Ginny and I all off to bed around 10. As we walked past the Weasley clock I noticed that there was now 10 hands on the clock; the tenth one belonged to Harry. I pulled him into a hug; I was glad that Molly had added him. Harry later told me that he felt like he belonged; he had always wanted to belong. That night I fell asleep curled up with my other brother feeling safe just like last night.

* * *

Okay, quick note, Crabbe and Goyle had to be made a bit smarter because how else would they have made it to their final year because they couldn't have cheated their way there, On the Lucius Malfoy thing I want to say, he's in the inner circle but he informed them that he and none of the other members had heard anything ok, just clearing that up. Well this is hopefully going to be a good chapter and hopefully I will get heaps of reviews, even if it's just a name and telling me to write more. ). I love any kind of review aye. Well you have a happy author today because I got the good charlotte CD and a package from my best buddy in America arrived with a pressie for me. ) YAH! **_Email alerts are available_** just tell me in the review and leave your address in the email box. Or you can email me personally and just tell me.

**_Ilovetom_** – Okay well I have now got you on my mailing list so you will get an update. I think that only deletes ya email if its not in the email box aye. Well let me know if you get an alert. Enjoy the new chappy.

**_sunshine03_** – Okay well as you can see there was no attack in their rooms that night. You will always be the no.1 fan of mine cos you're my bestist buddy and you have always supported me! Well the music I had to put in cos that's like me now. And well the driving you know whos to blame for that (cough hotboy cough). Anyway let me know if you manage to rescue ya fone aye.

**_Sarahamanda_** – Well Voldies pissed that she's alive but he's planning on using it to his full advantage aye. All will be unveiled soon.

**_LadyProngs_** – First off you're currently on my email alert list so you don't have to leave you email addy, you'll get an alert anyway. Your story was interesting, I did leave a review.

**_Blueflamerose_** – CALM DOWN, I got the CD today! It finally came out; I have been going down town to the CD store everyday this week waiting for it to be on the shelf. It was finally there ). I'm happy now. I got the life version. HUGS to you too. Enjoy the update. I got the message about your review at school and my friend who was with me at the time couldn't understand why I was pissing myself laughing (she doesn't know that I write) she just thinks it confirms her thoughts that I'm a druggie (which I'm not).

**_scarlet-knight13_** – I'm trying to make them longer! I just happen to be so busy with all the horrible school work I have to do. But I promise that as soon as school exams are over on November 16th I will get some really long chapters out because that is when I'm FREE!

**_AQUARIUS CHIK 101_** – Well I got the Life Version and I wanted to get Live at Brixton but I am so broke that I am in debt so I actually shouldn't have bought the CD but anyway.

**_Saiyachick_** – Yeah I have a real problem with my writing, I always have a horrible habit of changing perspectives ( 1st and 3rd). I will try to keep simple and keep it in like first person for one person for the whole chapter ok. Hope that it will be easier to understand ok. )

**_RubyRain_** – Yeah I do spell & grammar check but I do miss some stuff. I can add you to my email alert list if you want. Squished Malfoy is a good though but so is incredibly hot Malfoy. Oh wait there the same! (drools on keyboard)

**_Pink_** – Well I sent ya the chapter and I hope that you liked it. Enjoy this chapter )

**_Gothhottie_** – The CDs are the best I must say. Candy good! ) What do you think about Simple Plan and Linkin Park?

**_Alenor _**– Well you did come back to finish it! Well Crabbe and Goyle did have to be slightly smart to make it to their final year. Scaring wizards by driving is fun. My friend did that to me while driving, he was speeding and we were skidding on ice and he was like are ya scared yet? I was like nope because I know that you wouldn't crash ya car on purpose and my dad would kill ya!

**_IceAngel3_** – YAH A KIWI!!!!!!! I love it when I meet kiwis at this website, its nice to know that I'm not the only one out there. Good luck with NCEA. What part of NZ do you live in?

**_Craze_** – I saw you doing that with me! An Aussie! I like you guys too, when it comes down to it I will count us kiwis with you aussies. Well I have lots to come so most questions will be answered. I'm sure that you haven't been hit on the head too much. You do remind me of someone who was on my soccer team but she had cracked her skull open a couple of times so that explained her weird behavior.

Thanks heaps to **_Sw33t Vi3t, Cow as White as Milk, Danny Frank, ilovetom88 _**(luv him too by the way), **_blackrosebunny451, firehottie, Meg, Silly Bandit_**. I am just to lazy right now to write a whole lot of responses apart from the questions answered. Thanks heaps for the encouragement Hugs to everybody.


	11. Fight!

When the first of the Weasley roasters crowed was when Molly awoke. She went downstairs and began her morning routine of making breakfast. Soon Arthur, Bill and Charlie joined her before they flooed to work. Fred and George had the morning off today so they were still asleep. When 9am was chimed on the clock Molly bellowed up the stairs that breakfast was ready; naturally the twins thundered down and began to inhale all the food. While they were stuffing their faces with bacon the fireplace behind them roared with green flames before two boys stepped out. Blaise and Draco, Fred and George stopped eating when they caught sight of a Malfoy in their house. Molly was the first to recover from the shock and managed to say.

"Hello, you must be Blaise; you and Mya do look very similar. Would you two like to join us for breakfast, Mya's still sleeping."

"That would be very nice Mrs. Weasley. I have heard a lot about you from Mya. I would just like to say thank you for having Mya to stay last night, I know the danger that it placed you and your family in. Thank you." Blaise said in his most polite voice, he was truly grateful. Mya did speak of the Weasley's; he knew that they were also in the order of the phoenix but he couldn't say anything in front of Draco. He wouldn't have given Draco very much credit before but currently he was sitting at the table next to him and he wasn't saying a word. This was the moment in which Ron decided to come down for breakfast. He paused, looking at the two Slytherins as his breakfast table. Before Ron could open his mouth to possibly insult either of them his mother cut in.

"Ron can you please go and tell Mya that her brothers here." Strangely enough Ron left without complaint. It wasn't until Ron was also halfway up the stairs that it occurred to him that he didn't know where Mya had slept last night. Oh well, he would just ask Harry.

Draco was looking slightly restrained; probably from not insulting Ron in his flannel pajama pants that were several inches to short. You must remember that Ron was going through a growth spurt. In the kitchen the echoing of Ron's footsteps could be hear as he made his way up the stairs. This stopped and a few seconds later a VERY loud bellow could be heard.

"Oh dear, I knew I forgot something." Mrs. Weasley said in a slight panic. Fred, George and Blaise all leaped up and charged upstairs; followed by a reluctant Draco.

**

* * *

**

Upstairs Ron had walked into Harry's room to receive a bit of a shock. Mya and Harry were wrapped up together in bed and on their wrists was a piece of rope. Bonding rope (A/N: Kinky Bondage!). Ron was outraged, Harry and Mya together, in bed! Harry knew that Ron had liked Mya since 2nd year yet here they were in bed and apparently spiritually bound to each other! Ron bellowed before launching himself at Harry who had just awoken. Ron's fist hit Harry's stomach, his second hit his chest. Ron's actions had also awoken Mya who drowsily assessed the situation.

"RON! What the hell are you doing?" She screamed but Ron was lost in a rage which was solely focused upon his best friend. Harry was attempting to block Ron's punched but he wasn't fighting back; Ron was his best friend and he didn't was to hurt him. Mya couldn't let the two continue to fight; she began to punch at Ron in an attempt to get him away from Harry. Ron's fists were still flying like mad at Harry so he didn't get a chance to stop one that was intercepted by Mya. His right fist connected with her jaw sending pain through her face. She cried out in response. Ron hadn't noticed but Harry had and he began to fight back against Ron. Just before Mya had been punched the twins and Blaise had arrived in the door way; they witnessed Ron unintentionally punching her. Fred stepped forward and quickly pulled Mya out from the fight. George and Blaise both moved in towards the two boys to separate them; Blaise was angry at Ron for hitting his sister and he wanted revenge. However firstly they had to separate the two boys. George was attempting to grab Ron but his flying fists were proving to be a problem; Blaise came over and nodded at George; in sync with each other they both grabbed one of Ron's arms and pulled him backwards and off Harry.

"Ron, calm down. Its not what it looks like." Harry told Ron, he looked at him pointedly before he made his way over to Mya who was currently wrapped in Fred's arms in an attempt to calm her down. He quickly checked on her before coming back to where Ron was restrained. "Before you ask, yes we are bonded. No we are not bonded as man and woman though. At the end of last year Dumbledore bonded Mya and I as brother and sister. We wanted to tell you but we knew that it wouldn't be safe for people to know. It puts Mya in danger because we now share a bond."

"So you're not together then?" Harry shook his head in reply. "Oh Merlin, I am so sorry Harry, Mya." Ron hung his head in shame. He had just hurt his two best friends both physically and emotionally.

"Its okay Ron, we understand." Harry said to him as his brother released him from his grip. "Mya, you ok?" Harry asked her as he turned his head in her direction.

She was letting a few tears fall from her eyes as she looked over as the two. He face had an angry red mark on it which spread from her chin to below her eye on the right side of her face. She nodded in reply to Harry's question.

"Mya I am so sorry about hitting you. I couldn't control what I was doing, I just saw red. Can you forgive me?" Ron asked; he was obviously ashamed of his actions. Mya came over and he carefully wrapped his arms around her, Harry followed her also wrapping his arms around both of them, he embraced his only true family.

"I think that we should go and get some potion for you Harry. From what we saw Ron gave you quite a beating. Maybe some ice for Mya's face too." George spoke as he surveyed the three friends.

"I agree with you on the potion. I don't feel too good." Harry informed them.

They all began to make their way to the door where Draco and Molly were waiting. Molly began to fuss over the boys and Mya fixing up their injuries although she did have a go at Ron for acting like an idiot.

"I want you all to know that you cannot tell anyone that Mya and I are bonded ok. That mean you too Malfoy." Harry told everyone in the room; they all nodded apart from Draco. When Draco was personally addressed he gave his typical sneer and was about to reply when Blaise pulled him aside and muttered something in his ear; Draco remained silent.

"Mya mum and dad want us to go home. They say that it's safe at the moment."

"Oh, okay. Do we need to leave now?" Mya asked Blaise, he nodded in reply. "Well I suppose that Blondie is joining us for the drive back then." Blaise nodded. "I suppose that I should go and grab my stuff." Mya grabbed a piece of toast before heading up the stairs to her room. When she emerged she said a thank you to the Weasley's before hugging Harry and driving away with Draco and Blaise in her car.

* * *

_Okay well this is INCREDIBLY short. I have been so busy lately because I have exams soon and I am so stressed because I have to produce 2 A1 photography boards in less than two weeks. I have to admit that I have stayed at school most days till 6pm and I was in at school all Sunday too. Once again **email updates are available**, just leave your email in the email box in a review and tell me that you want an update. You only have to leave your address once. What I am going to say is that I will update when I get a chance but it may be up to 3 weeks away. Thanks heaps to all the reviews. By the way check out my friends (rockybudi) first fic called it's __Diaries__ a fred/fleur fic. _


	12. Broomsticks and Bugs

Mya's Point of View

I'm not exactly sure how I found myself in this position; currently I was getting ready to mount my brother's broom on the Malfoy quidditch pitch. I think that he had somehow managed to get me to agree to a deal where if I learned Quidditch then I could choose something for him to do in return. Blaise had gotten Draco to agree to let us use his pitch and he was going to fly with us incase something happened. I mounted the broom so I was straddling the broom behind my brother. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He had assured me that nothing would happen but if it did Draco would also be there; although that didn't make me feel any better.

Carefully Blaise kicked off the ground but only raised the broom several feet high before pausing. Slowly for the next few minutes Blaise raised the broom stick higher and higher until we were about twenty feet off the ground. I liked the view from here but glancing down it clicked about how high off the ground we were; Blaise noticed my panic and he urged the broom forward slowly. I soon became enraptured in the sensation of flying. I loved the wind that rushed at my face and through my black curly hair. When Blaise stopped the broom again we were at the height of the three rings at the ends of the pitch. The view was amazing; I could see the whole of the neighborhood from here. The Malfoy mansion was amazing from here; I could see a blond figure watching us from one of the windows. I strangely felt calm at this height in the air; even after glancing down at the ground. Draco was hovering in the air about ten feel below us; they must have thought that I might have fallen off.

"What do you think Mya?" Blaise asked me.

"It's nice. Can we go faster?"

"Sure. Hold on tight to me though." With that said and followed the duo on the broom shot off slowly gaining speed. Zooming through the air with my brother; the time also sped by until Draco yelled that we had to go inside for dinner. My whole family had been invited to dinner with the Malfoys, including my uncle. Blaise and I had to quickly return to our own house to change for dinner. Blaise and I decided to fly home after a few quick words. We did fly down to say thank you to Draco before we left. When we returned to the manor we both quickly flew to Zabini manor. Since we were attending dinner at the Malfoys we had to dress in formal dress robes; this was not an ordinary dinner there were in fact several propionate pure blood families attending. I chose to wear an emerald green robe that my mother got me in Diagon alley; this was not something that I would have chosen but I did now belong to a world of purebloods. The top that went with the robe had only one strap which wrapped over my left shoulder and tied on to the right side of the dress; the top was a well fitted bodice which laced up the front tightly and along the bottom of it was a silver thread that was weaved in a Celtic pattern. The skirt that also went with the robe was black and plain except for the Celtic patter that was also intricately designed along the bottom of the skirt. I had also put a small amount of eye liner on accompanied with some mascara and lip gloss. I really wasn't one for make up. I also tied my black hair back in to a pony tail where it fell into silky curls. When I was ready to leave I went down to the lounge to where the rest of my family was waiting minus Severus.

"Mya, you look beautiful" Blaise said. He was standing in front of me wearing a black robe with a black dress pants on and an emerald shirt. His black hair which was the exact shade of mine was spiked up and it did quite suit him.

"Thank you Blaise, you don't look so bad yourself." I said with a giggle.

"Mya, Blaise we must warn you. Tonight at the party Voldemort will possibly be there. If he is you both must act as though you are on his side. Mya, when you were born Lucius was ordered to make sure that you died, the official story which was recorded in the news was that you were still born. Tonight there will be press at this event and they will be told that there was a mistake at the hospital and that you were mixed up with another baby; a baby which had in fact died. This is the official story that we all must stick with okay?" Elizabeth informed the twins. We both nodded in response. "We will be meeting your uncle there. He had some last minute work to attend to at Hogwarts. We will floo over I think. I think we will need to cast a glamour charm to cover up that nasty bruise." My mother was referring to the blue and purple bruise that had been caused my Ron's fist. My parents had been outraged when they had seen the bruise. Blaise had wanted to punch Ron too; but I had told him not too. I personally wanted to hit Ron but I didn't, I knew that there would be a way for me to get revenge upon him somehow. My face was soon the olive color that it was naturally. We flooed over to Malfoy Manor; in the greeting room was the Malfoys and my uncle. Lucius and Narcissa were greeting the guests as they arrived. To my disgust I saw that among the members of the press that were also here was Rita Skeeter. Since Voldemort might make be arriving at the party later the press was only there to photography the guests as they arrived, after all when the Malfoys threw a party it was a very exclusive event. We went over to greet the Malfoys accompanied with my uncle. Narcissa gave me a hug; I had really warmed up to her, she was not as everyone assumed. We had to pause in front of the press for a photo and to answer a few questions; all of the reporters were incredibly interested my me but what would you expect when a well known pureblooded family suddenly had the daughter which had been reported as still born 17 years ago. We had several family photos of us all together and one of Blaise and I together. When we were able to escape the press we made our through to the ball room where Blaise led me away to meet some of the other teenagers that were there. Theodore Nott was in Slytherin seventh year and he was also keeper on the Slytherin quidditch team. He very nice to me even after finding out that I was previously known as Hermione Granger.

"So you just had Blaise here turn up at your place on your birthday to announce that he was your brother. If someone popped out of my fire place to tell me that I would avada their ass! Are you going to change to Slytherin when you return to Hogwarts?" Theo, his nick name, asked me.

"Yeah well it was really weird especially since he had Draco with him. I don't know what's going to happen when I return to Hogwarts. I will be resorted but don't know what house I will be put into. Blaise thinks Slytherin but I'm not to sure yet."

"Well I personally would love it if you were in Slytherin. You would probably be the only Zabini not to be in Slytherin if you're not put in there. But us Slytherins would accept you either way, you're a pureblood and twin of one of our best. Anyway if you would please excuse me, it appears that Daphne has just arrived. I must go and work my magic." I laughed at his antics; I believe that he fancies himself as a bit of a ladies man. I watched as he made his way across the room to a short blond girl that had entered the room; she was small with green eyes and a cute button nose. She was also in seventh year I recalled correctly. I watched the two for a moment before I moved on; as they stood next to each other they were opposites of each other. He was tall, she was short; she had blond hair where as he had brown; her eyes were green where as his were blue. Blaise was over with Crabbe and Goyle talking animatedly about something; I walked over to join them. I spent most of the night from then on following my brother around the room being introduced to many different friends of his and our family's.

When I joined my parents and brother for breakfast the next morning I discovered that I was the topic of conversation; both at the breakfast table and in the wizarding world. The Daily Prophet had the front page decorated with the heading being 'Zabini's dead child alive? Revealed at Malfoy party last night. By Rita Skeeter.' Underneath this heading were photos of my family and of Blaise and me. There was a very small photo of the Malfoys also and the Draco in the picture did not look very happy that he was not receiving all the attention. I flicked through the article to find that she had once again created a load of rubbish about how me and my past affairs with Harry, Ron and Viktor. This woman never stopped writing rubbish. At the table Blaise was discussing with my father what broom to buy me; he had taken it upon himself to teach me quidditch and to make sure that I had the best broom out there. My mother was just nodding when ever the two asked her questions while not really listening to a word which the duo said. Just as I raised a piece of toast to my mouth I heard a tapping at the window; there was Hedwig. When I opened the window she flew in and landed gracefully on my chair. Un-tying the piece of parchment that was attached to her leg I offered her a piece of my toast. She hooted gratefully before flying over to owl stand which we had in the corner; she must have been told to wait for a reply. Opening the parchment I recognized Harry's messy scrawl.

_Dear Mya_

_We all saw you on the cover of the prophet looking wonderful as usual. The article was interesting as Rita's ones always are. Why didn't you tell us the greasy git was you uncle? I mean why didn't you tell us that Snape was your uncle?" Anyway it doesn't matter to me about who you're related to but Ron's a tad angry. Next time you could warn us. Expect a letter from him I think. How is you face? We (Ginny, Ron and me) wanted to do something with you sometime soon. Maybe meet for ice cream in Diagon Alley. What do you think?_

_Love, Harry_

__

Pulling out a spare quill I quickly scribbled a reply before rolling up the parchment and taking it over to Hedwig. She hooted at me before taking flight out the open window. Sitting down once again I raised my toast to my mouth and attempted to take a bite of it but once again I was interrupted. A small ball of feathers had flown threw the window and crash landed in my fathers cereal, splashing mile all over him. Blaise and I immediately began to roar with laughter whereas my mother tried to hide her own as she helped him to clean it up. The ball of feathers in the mean time had hopped its way over to me, it was Pig. He was proud of himself for delivering his letter so he once again began to hoot with happiness before ruffling his feather to get the milk out of them. Ron's letter was a few words that were written rather angrily across the parchment.

_THE GREASY BASTARD BAT IS YOUR UNCLE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US? HOW ON EARTH COULD THIS SLIP YOUR MIND? _

__

He hadn't bothered to sign it but I could easily tell that it was his. I once again grabbed my quill and scribbled on the parchment. This message was a more direct note of I couldn't choose my family, he's not that bad and to get over it. I could only deal with so much of Ron's attitude before I snapped. As soon as Pig had his letter he zoomed out the window back to his master. And I got to eat my toast finally with only the occasional interruption from Blaise about broom sticks. I managed to get him to leave me in peace when I told him that there was no point in getting a broom until I knew for sure that I liked to fly and could I fly on my own.

* * *

Okay well so much for not writing till I finished my photography work. I wrote half of this in English class while we watched a boring movie for exams. Its almost midnight here and I have school soon so I will once again be lazy and not write responses to the reviews but I really appreciate all the encouragement that you all offer me and I will hopefully get a new chapter out soon. Wish me luck because I have to do a dramatic presentation in front of my class on Thursday and I HATE public speaking. Once again email alerts are available (LadyProngs don't worry I have you address!). HUGS TO EVERYONE )


	13. Nimbus vs Firebolt

Blueflamerose – Glad that you like the dress aye, I was thinking hard on what she could wear and I was hoping that it would be alright. Draco will get nicer and yes it is going to be a Draco/Mya story but it will be going slowly. What's a plushie?

blue ice2, Saiyachick, Zack, RubyRain, wrc g-rp, Sarahamanda, scarlet-knight13, Meg, mir, xLadyProngsx, sunshine03, Michelley - ) Thanks so much for the support and HUGS to everyone! )

Kerry – Well hopefully the return to Hogwarts won't be too far away. Draco and Mya action will hopefully not be to far away I don't think. Draco will be nice though.

Okay well first off, the Draco and Mya action is a while off but he will become nicer soon. I have decided to hurry things along so this is the current plan. Well for the dramatic monologue that I had to do I can report that it went bad! VERY VERY bad. I had a panic attack. Well once again **EMAIL ALERTS AVAILABLE**, just leave your **email address in the email box** in a review or email me personally. I can also say that I really shouldn't be writing because I have so much school work to do but I just really wanna get them back to Hogwarts soon as because I have a really good idea for what I want to do! **Nic, Michelle and Lydia **don't tell the idea!

* * *

Mya's Point of View

For the three weeks that led up to July 31st I was taught to fly and play quidditch; I actually managed to beat Draco at a one on one game! Draco had started to be nicer to me; he wasn't really that bad if you got to know him. I had actually had grown to find that quidditch was actually quite interesting. Blaise, Draco and I all support different quidditch teams; if the old Hermione Granger had told me that I would soon be a fan, player and supporter of quidditch then I would have taken them to St. Mungo's. I personally supported two quidditch teams; Montrose Magpies and Moutohora Macaws, a New Zealand team. Today was the day of Harry's birthday; I have planned a surprise party for him at my house with the Weasley's help. So today I was to floo to the burrow with Blaise and Harry and Ron were going to come to Diagon Ally with us so that I could buy a broom; Blaise had finally convinced me that I did need one considering my new found love for quidditch. When I had told Ron that I was playing quidditch he laughed and laughed; Harry however said that he knew I could because I was the kind of person who persists until successful. So at 11a.m. Blaise and I flooed to the burrow to meet with Harry and Ron; then flooed onto Diagon alley.

"Oh Merlin, look it's the newest edition of Hogwarts a History! We HAVE to stop here for a minute." I exclaimed as soon as I saw the book in the window. The two boys both immediately began to think of excuses to not enter the book shop but I was too quick. "They have a new quidditch section here." That got them, if anything they were more eager to go inside than I had been. Inside the store I pointed the two boys to the quidditch section that had recently been added. I made my way to the Hogwarts section to collect the book that I was after. I then made my way over to Harry and Blaise who were still engrossed in the quidditch books. I noticed a book on the Moutohora Macaws so I picked that up also; Harry was slightly surprised because he had never actually seen me show an interest in quidditch willingly. After buying my two books and the boy's quidditch magazines we fought our way through the large crowds in Diagon alley to get to the quidditch store. The boy's mouths fell open and they actually started too droll at the sight of all the quidditch things surrounding them. Harry headed to the seeker section of the store; Ron went to the keeper section and Blaise headed to the chaser section while dragging me along with him. Blaise was grabbing numerous items of padding and protection for a chaser and shoving them into my arms. He was beginning to go a bit overboard with everything he claimed that I needed.

"Blaise" He didn't hear me "Blaise" I tried again "BLAISE!" Finally I caught his attention.

"What Mya?"

"I think that I have you gotten everything I needed twice over!" I told him.

"Oh, sorry; I guess I got a bit carried away. I've always to take my sister out to get her first broom; never thought that I would see the day." Blaise said, I could see that he was really excited about this.

"It's okay Blaise but how about we put half of this back and go find me a broom."

"Yeah sounds good." Blaise helped to put half the stuff back before he swung an arm around my shoulder and we walked through to the broom section. Carefully stacked upon wooden pegs all up the wall were almost a hundred different types of broom sticks. Each brand had a separate section; from Cleansweep to Firebolt, Nimbus to Storm. I hadn't heard of Storm before; when I queried Blaise on them he said that they were from France. Blaise had said that he thought I should get either a Firebolt or a Nimbus; since I wasn't too sure about brooms I took his advice which strangely enough both Ron and Harry agreed on. A sales clerk came rushing over towards us inquiring about whether we were browsing or planning on buying. We pointed out the brooms that we were interested in and he led us to a staircase which led to a large open room. I mounted the Nimbus 3000 while Blaise mounted the Silver Firebolt; we decided that we would both try out each broom to see what the other thought. Pushing off from the ground I began to speed around the room going into dives and spins to test the response of the broom. Blaise did the same before we landed traded brooms and did the same again. By the time which we had both flown on the two brooms Harry and Ron had come looking for us; obviously the two had finally drooled over every item in the quidditch shop and realized that we were trying out the brooms.

"Which one do you think Mya?" Blaise asked me.

"I think the Nimbus. Which one did you think?"

"Nimbus too, don't get me wrong the firebolt is good but I think that the Nimbus is better for a chaser."

"Yeah, so should we go pay for it?"

"Yup. So Harry, Ron did you guys see anything that you liked?"

"I didn't see anything that interested me. What about you Harry?" Ron replied.

"A new pair of gloves; my old ones were ruined after Aunt Marge's trip, the stupid mutt of a dog thought that they tasted good."

"Bugger" Ron stated.

By this time we had reached the counter and proceeded to pay for the items. We headed back to the leaky cauldron to floo to my house where our entire year group (minus the Slytherins of course) was waiting.

* * *

Well this is a horribly short update but I had to post something because I hadn't posted anything in ages. Good news is that I have finished school for the year and am now on study leave but I am actually going to study. I am having trouble writing at the moment because I have an idea for a lily/james fic that I really want to write. I won't be posting any more new chapters till at least after the 16th because that's when I have my English exam. But I might have to wait till the 26th because my stupid brother put us over the monthly internet usage and the 26th is when the new usage starts. In fact I shouldn't even be posting this but oh well; I'll just blame it on my brother.


	14. Surprise!

Harry's P.O.V.

Mya, Ron and Blaise all had forgotten my birthday! I was use to not celebrating my birthday since I grew up with the Dursley's but I normally got a 'Happy Birthday' from Ron and Mya. How could my bloody sister forget my birthday? Then again she did just discover a whole new family and was in close proximity to Malfoy the whole time; that is an excuse. But what about Ron he didn't have a new family to worry about. I didn't let my disappointment show though; it was amazing that we got Mya into a quidditch store and on a broom. I was shocked this morning when not even Mrs. Weasley had remembered and too think that she had added me to their family clock but not remembering my birthday. Oh well, maybe they will remember later in the day if I drop a few hints in their direction. Were going back to the Zabini Manor to get some lunch and drop off all of Myas new quidditch things we might even be able to get play later. Mya jumped into the grate in the Leaky cauldron and Ron and Blaise soon followed. I stepped into the grate holding a hand full of floo powder and holding onto my glasses; something I learned from my first floo experience, never let go of your glasses while flooing. About 10 seconds after saying 'Zabini Manor' I stumbled out of the grate and an all mighty yelled of 'Happy Birthday' greeted me. I fell back in shock of the yelling and quickly wiped my glasses. I was greeted with the sight of the all the members of the Weasley family, Mya and Blaise and behind them was most of my year group and some other students from different years were here too. I was surprised to say the least; I had never had a birthday party before!

"Wow" I managed to bite out.

"Was it a surprise?" Mya asked.

"Wow" I was still recovering from the fact that someone actually cared enough to throw me a party. "I was a great surprise sis, thanks" I said to her as I swept her into a hug. I felt like shit now; having thought that my no one cared when they had actually just been keeping it a secret to surprise me.

"Sorry that no one said happy birthday or anything. We made sure that no one would say anything so that this would surprise you. This morning it was up to us to make sure that we could keep you out and about long enough for everyone to arrive; we had set everything up last night." Mya said while pulling out of my arms and nodding to everyone in hope that I might say something.

"Wow, thanks everyone. I had no idea that you had even remembered it was my birthday; I was just contemplating asking the twins for ideas so I could prank you all. Thanks." I said to the surprisingly large crowd. I was pulled into Mrs. Weasley's arms as soon as I had completed my sentence.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I saw your face this morning and I felt so guilty, your first birthday with us and we couldn't acknowledge it. Do you like the surprise? We have got all your friends here and some of the professors came too; Hagrid and Remus are somewhere around here. Harry Birthday Harry." Mrs. Weasley managed to get out with a smile that went from cheek to cheek. I looked around the room and saw Hagrid standing tall over all the others in the room. Ron, along with the rest of the Weasley's pulled me into quick hugs and said their congratulations before shoving me amongst the rest of the Hogwarts crowd.

Mya's P.O.V.

Harry definitely looked surprised to say the least. He actually fell back stumbled in surprise. I was pleased to say the least but I did have to question him just to make sure that he didn't have any clue; it was the perfectionist in me. I watched as the Weasley's all hugged him then shoved him forward into the crowd of students from Hogwarts; I noticed that Colin Creevey was rapidly snapping away to capture every moment on film for me as I had requested. I navigated my way through the crowd to where Hagrid and Remus were sitting to greet them.

After talking to most of the people that had come to the party I eventually set off to find Harry once again to tell him that he should open his presents. After walking around the whole room twice and not spotting him I looked into the hallway. I couldn't see anyone but I could hear someone I walked around the corner with my wand drawn; my family insisted that I stay on guard since they knew that I could be a target for death eaters. The sight that I was greeted with was not what I had expected; Harry had Ginny pinned against the wall in a rather compromising position. Okay, this was a surprise; I quietly turned around and made my way back through to where everyone else was. I would question my brother on this recent development in his love life later. For now I decided to just enjoy what was left of the party. I did notice that a rather scruffy Ginny entered the room followed several minutes later by Harry whose hair was even more unruly than normal. I caught his eye and gave him a smile; he seemed must have noticed my look because he returned it with a confused look. I mouthed the word later, he nodded in response. Soon it came time for Harry to open his presents; I was really hoping that he would like his present from me. I had decided to wait until the guests had left just incase he didn't like it. Harry was given some amazing presents; a broom servicing kit, a traditional Weasley jumper, some quidditch books and gear. And of course enough sweets to live off if he ever had to live with the Dursley's when Dudley was on his diet. When Harry reached his final present I began to get nervous, the final present was from me. The plain red paper and golden ribbon were soon pulled away to reveal a worn leather book; Harry opened the first page then looked me in the eye.

"Mya" His voice was chocked and I could see the emotions dancing their way through his eyes. "What? Where?" He managed to choke out. In his hands he was holding an album with a collection of photos of his parents during their times at Hogwarts along with some that my mother had from when they worked together in the order of the phoenix.

"I beat you didn't know that Hogwarts had a VERY large archive of photos from the photography club. These were most of the ones of your parents I could find. You should really thank Colin though because he developed most of them for me." I glanced over to Colin and he had blushed red from embarrassment. "Do you like it Harry?"

"Like it? I bloody love it! Thank you so much" Harry announced before he pulled me into a rib breaking hug. "Thanks sis" He whispered in my ear so only I could hear.

"It's okay Harry. I'm just glad that you like it, I know how much it means to you to have photos of your parents."

Harry was soon flicking through the album in awe at the images which ranged from his parents first to final year at Hogwarts and several from Grimmauld place during the first war against Voldemort. When I had been putting the photos into the album I was quite surprised at the similarities between what was happening there and what was currently happening now. One photo really struck me, Lily had been sitting in a chair reading Hogwarts a history while James and Sirius played Wizarding Chess; it was so similar to Harry, Ron and I. I quickly remembered that there was still one more surprise for Harry.

"Harry, there's still one more thing for your birthday. How about a game of quidditch?"

"Quidditch, bloody brilliant Mya!"

"Unfortunately we have to play at the Malfoys; do you still want to play?"

Harry thought for a moment before he replied. "I suppose so but why is he letting us play there?"

"I said he could be the opposing team's seeker and Blaise had a word with him. We'll have to go and get everybody brooms from the burrow."

"Who's playing?"

"Well, on team red as I dubbed it. Your seeker, Ron's keeper, Fred and George are beaters, then Ginny, Colin and Dennis as chasers. The on team green as Draco dubbed it. Draco as seeker, Percy as keeper, Bill and Charlie as beaters, then Blaise, Daphne and me as chasers. Sound fair to you?"

"Suppose it sounds good, are you sure that you're able to play a whole game of quidditch?"

"Of course I am; those two boys have really trained me up over the last few weeks. Do you not think that I can hack a whole game?"

"NO! No I think you will be fine. But who's going to be our referee?" Harry hurriedly said, he obviously remembered not to get ton my bad side when it came to my temper. He and Ron had been on the receiving end of one or two of my lectures over the years.

"My dear uncle volunteered" I said in the most innocent tone I could manage. Harry's face took on a slightly unreadable expression before he managed to get his question out.

"Isn't your uncle Snape?"

"Yup" I said with a grin before I walked off to fetch my broom. "By the way Harry you might want to go and fetch your broom, everyone else bought theirs."

Ron's P.O.V.

I knew that we were going to play quidditch but Mya never said that it was going to be at Malfoys place! I suppose the constellation will be being able to see Mya on a broom, she claimed that she had improved but I won't believe it till I see it.

Harry's P.O.V

I quickly flooed to the burrow to fetch my broom and by the time I had returned I noticed that most of the guests had left. I wonder if it was because they heard we were going to the Malfoy's or maybe they left when I was with Ginny. I was noticed that everyone who was planning on playing had all gone outside intending to fly over; the ones who were planning on watching were going to be apparated over by the wizards with their licenses. I quickly mounted my broom and pushed off from the ground next to Ginny intending to fly over with her.

Draco's P.O.V.

I cannot believe that I am hosting a quidditch game for Scar heads birthday. Father thought that it would be a good press opportunity for our family to not look (and I quote) so 'evil'. I personally thought it was disgusting that we were letting Potter and all the Weasley family on our grounds! The only good side of this was that I would get to play by my 'rules' since Professor Snape was going to be the ref and I also have Mya on my team; Scar head and the Weasels won't do anything that could hurt her. I do love quidditch! Looking out the window again I could see several people appearing on the pitch so I headed down to the pitch.

The Imaginary Commentators P.O.V.

"On the pitch today we have two teams; the red team verses the green team. On the magical score board we have the teams displayed.

The Score board read as follows.

RED TEAM

SEEKER - Harry Potter

KEEPER - Ron Weasley

BEATERS - Fred and George Weasley

CHASERS - Ginny Weasley, Colin and Dennis Creevey

GREEN TEAM

SEEKER - Draco Malfoy

KEEPER - Percy Weasley

BEATERS - Bill and Charlie Weasley

CHASERS - Blaise and Mya Zabini, Daphne Greengrass

REFEREE Severus Snape

It appears that the whole Weasley family is participating in this game which I do believe is a first with seven family members playing. The seekers today are very familiar to each other with both playing on their respective house teams; Potter having been on the Hogwarts Gryffindor team since his first year and Malfoy playing on the Slytherin team since his second year. The beaters on the Red team both played on the Gryffindor team from their second year until their sixth year when they departed the school due to a certain professor at the school; they were worthy opponents in their school days and many do wonder why they never carried on to play professionally. The three chasers on the Red team are in fact the three chasers of the current Gryffindor team from the past school year. The keeper on the Red team is also a member of the Gryffindor school team from this year and was the team member that was responsible for the Gryffindors winning their final match this past year.

On the Green team the keeper is Percy Weasley who never played on his school team during his time at Hogwarts but his brother assured me that he can play because and I quote, 'He was a fantastic quidditch played until that broom lodged its way up his' oh dear I will have to censor the rest of that statement from the twins. Bill and Charlie Weasley are the beaters on the green team today; they both participated in quidditch in their time at Hogwarts but they never played as beaters. They should have an advantage over their opposition beaters due to both of their careers being very physical (A/N: I'm pissing myself at the dirty implication that statement provides!). The chasers of the green team consist of another set of twins, the Zabini twins. Blaise Zabini has been a member of the Slytherin quidditch team for the past two years and I was previously informed that he and Draco Malfoy have trained his sister, Mya, so that she could also play. Up until now she was know as Hermione Granger and was not a very 'accurate' flyer. The final chaser for this team is Daphne Greengrass and this blond beauty is rumored to be a very talented quidditch player who is planning to continue to play quidditch professionally after her final year at Hogwarts which is beginning in September. And finally the referee for this match is Severus Snape who is in fact uncle to the Zabini twins and godfather to Draco Malfoy. This is guaranteed to ensure a challenging game today."

On the pitch the two teams had gathered into their respective teams to discuss pre game tactics amongst their team. After several minutes they broke apart and lined up facing their opposition the two seekers shook hands and all the teams mounted their brooms. Severus Snape released the bludgers and snitch before picking up the quaffle and standing below the hovering team members. Ordering the beaters, seekers and keepers to take their respectful places he then threw the quaffle up into the air to where all six chasers were hovering. While keeping an eye on the beginning of the game he mounted his own broom and pushed off from the ground.

"And the game is on! The quaffle is quickly caught by Mya Zabini who immediately sets off towards the goal with the other five chasers following her; she passes to Greengrass who dodges past the Creevey brothers on either side of her. Bill Weasley quickly beats a bludgers away which was headed towards her sent by Fred. I must say thank Merlin that Molly Weasley made those jumpers other wise I would have no idea which one was which! Ron Weasley is hovering in front of the right hoop but I don't think he's aware that Daphne normally goes for the right hoop when she is flying in this direction. She shoots and she scores. That's 10 points to the green team. Ginny Weasley is now in possession of the quaffle, passing to Dennis who skillfully dodges a bludgers aimed in his direction in retaliation Charlie aims a bludgers towards his own sister who was on Dennis's left. Dennis now forced to pass to his right where his brother Colin is waiting, Colin shoots forward to score he quickly fakes to his left and shoots the quaffle through the center hoop confusing Percy. 10 points to the red team, the score is now 10 all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay well the likely hood of Draco letting the Weasley's and Harry play quidditch at his house and like zilch but I needed a quidditch pitch so oh well. But he knew that Snape would be the ref so he figured that he could play incredibly dirty (laughs at the dirty thought that last statement provided!). Sorry for changing P.O.V. so much but I just have aye. The quidditch teams I made up but all the characters are from the book but there isn't a description of Daphne so I am going to make that up myself. Draco will be nicer soon. The return to Hogwarts is not too far away. I will hopefully have another chapter up soon.For some reason I can't get the lines in here cos of a change on the website!

Right well a huge sorry for taking so long to update but I have been so busy with everything which I am actually going to justify to everyone so I won't feel so bad. Well my friend (Sunshine03) came here from America and is here till the 21st of December so I am spending time with her. I am working my butt off at the moment too because I am wanting to buy an ipod. I applied for a job and was told that I didn't get it partially due to the fact that my parents had well paying jobs! There teachers, they can't support a teenager with obsessions to music. I have also developed an obsession for the singer meatloaf which can be blamed on rockybudi, please check her story out too. My English exam went alright, won't know till January. I have been reading LOTS of fan fics and not actually working on my own one. I'm attempting to get my learners driving license and I am not doing so well. My mother decided to bring up education after I finish high school so now I am worrying over what I want to do – I have NO clue! BY THE WAY PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW FIC!!!

And I also have an amusing story to share with you all, I go out driving with my mate Craig and one day Lydia came with me. Craig is your typical male teenager so when he saw a mud road he decided to drive down it, unfortunately we got stuck. The back wheels were half a meter down in dirt! It then took 2 four wheel drives to get us out and now he has to pay for the road to be tidied up and the lawn that the 4WD's ruined to be fixed. This did teach him a lesion, don't go out driving when you should be at work (he blew work off that day) and this taught me and Lydia that he had some hot friends!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Responses to reviews.

Right well I have to leave to go back to work after dinner so this is just going to be done very quickly. First off thank you so much for all the lovely comments saying that you like my fic and I hope that you all enjoy the update, hopefully there will be more soon.

Lots of hugs to and a big thank you to . . . . . .

slytherin-princess-forever

RavenDeath7

Alianne

BabyBear44

MioneAndMalfoy

xsilentxonex146

anonymous

DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen

Shadow Silver Wolf

ilovetom88

imogenhm

HGDM lova

Cherryblu – Yeah I realized that aye, there is a valid reason I didn't take science this year but surprisingly enough I did pass genetics last year!

Stella Blu – Thanks for the idea, I will keep it in mind.

Sarahamanda

hye em yes

kgiilrlleyr – WOOHOO, anotha kiwi. NCEA ain't too bad, just think of the time off for study and afta exams are over.

sunshine03

Meg

blue ice2

scarlet-knight13 – My faithful reviewer, see the note way above for the info on the quidditch teams.

Slytherin ice princess – Hey I did check out your story and I left a review (I hope) and I really like it but I haven't had time to check out the latest update.

Jeangirl

FarDeep – you're so sweet. I live in Dunedin, New Zealand! Some people say its very similar to Britain. The weather is defiantly one of those points, on the first official day of summer we were getting snow on the hills!

xLadyProngsx – Are you still alive? Sorry it took so long, you can blame my brother because he keeps using all our usage up! I wish he would move out! Why do honor courses? I am hoping I passed English cos I'm now doing it next year.

Firehottie

Craze – Let me know when your fics up and I will check it out. I have been so busy that I haven't been able to check out the updates!

Alenor

Okay well I now have to run off to work but so you know that Quidditch game will be continued in the next chapter. PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW, and PLEASE REVIEW MY OTHER FIC – My Personal Hell.


	15. End of the Game

Okay first things first, I AM SO SORRY that it has taken so long to actually update this story. I just got like so lazy and didn't update in the holidays and now I'm back at school. The work is so insanely hard that it will be hard to update. Good news is for my exams from last year on my photography board, that I worked my butt off on; my results were fantastic I got an excellence which is the highest mark you can get. Then I just never got around to actually updating this story, and then my cat died! Which was just so sad. Anyway, hopefully you guys will like this and leave me a review. I also found out that my email account blocked fanfiction so I haven't gotten any alerts lately. I'm over the Sims2 obsession. I also promised a shout out to **Carmen**! I actually remembered! ) Funny story, I got my ear pierced and six weeks after when I went to take the earring out they wouldn't budge and I had to get wire cutters to get them out!

_**Previous Chapter (So, so long ago)**_

_On the pitch the two teams had gathered into their respective teams to discuss pre game tactics amongst their team. After several minutes they broke apart and lined up facing their opposition the two seekers shook hands and all the teams mounted their brooms. Severus Snape released the bludgers and snitch before picking up the quaffle and standing below the hovering team members. Ordering the beaters, seekers and keepers to take their respectful places he then threw the quaffle up into the air to where all six chasers were hovering. While keeping an eye on the beginning of the game he mounted his own broom and pushed off from the ground. _

"_And the game is on! The quaffle is quickly caught by Mya Zabini who immediately sets off towards the goal with the other five chasers following her; she passes to Greengrass who dodges past the Creevey brothers on either side of her. Bill Weasley quickly beats a bludgers away which was headed towards her sent by Fred. I must say thank Merlin that Molly Weasley made those jumpers other wise I would have no idea which one was which! Ron Weasley is hovering in front of the right hoop but I don't think he's aware that Daphne normally goes for the right hoop when she is flying in this direction. She shoots and she scores. That's 10 points to the green team. Ginny Weasley is now in possession of the quaffle, passing to Dennis who skillfully dodges a bludgers aimed in his direction in retaliation Charlie aims a bludgers towards his own sister who was on Dennis's left. Dennis now forced to pass to his right where his brother Colin is waiting, Colin shoots forward to score he quickly fakes to his left and shoots the quaffle through the center hoop confusing Percy. 10 points to the red team, the score is now 10 all. _

**Chapter Fifteen**

"The game is on! After a quick time out for the Green Team we return to the game. Mya Zabini is position of the quaffle; she fakes left to Blaise, passes to Daphne. Daphne shoots forward for the goal; she aims OH! She drops the quaffle while dodging a bludger sent from one of the Weasley twins. Ginny catches the quaffle, dodging her way through the air, she shoots, and she scores! It would appear that Malfoy has spotted the snitch; he shoots to the ground with Potter now close on his tail. Their neck and neck, there is a lot of bumping going on between those two, the rivalry is obvious between them. Potter is reaching out his arm, HE'S GOT THE SNITCH! The red team has won! The final score being 350 to 220. This was an amazing game and a preview of what the Slytherin school quidditch team is going to be like this year."

On the quidditch pitch Draco was fuming silently to himself about how he should have done better. Blaise was congratulating Mya on her first quidditch game. Most of the red team was amazed at Mya's skill at quidditch; she had gone from barley able to fly to a fast agile quidditch player. Harry was on a high, his first birthday party, a game of quidditch which he won and his sister had gotten over her fear of flying to become a really good flyer. Slowly the red team began to make their way to the side lines and unanimously decided to head home. They paused to say a polite thank you to the Draco, although he didn't acknowledge it. They also thanked Mya and her family. Blaise and Mya also decided that they would head home; Blaise said that Draco preferred to brood alone.

Mya's P.O.V.

Around six o'clock that night Blaise flooed Draco to invite him over for dinner, Elizabeth and Michael were going to the Malfoys for dinner and decided that the children should have some time without adults. Blaise was still upstairs changing when Draco arrived.

"Hello Draco. Blaise is still getting changed." I said. Draco grunted in reply. "How are you?" Another grunt was the only response he gave. I was now beginning to get frustrated; he was glaring at me too. That's it, I'm sick of this. "That's it! I'm sick of you acting like a selfish, spoiled, big headed prat! I'm at least attempting to get along with you for the sake of Blaise. He's now my brother and he's YOUR friend. Why will you not think of him for once; he is struggling to put up with the two of us not getting along. It's not that hard for us to just be civil. I'm trying but it won't work if you don't also try. I'm going to eat in my room to give you two some time together but I hope that you will give this some thought. Let me know tomorrow." With that said I spun on my heal and headed towards the kitchen.

Draco's P.O.V.

What the hell just happened? One minute we were having a pleasant conversation, abet it was a tad one sided but still she didn't need to blow up. It would appear that she was serious, she had gone to the kitchen and I don't think that she's coming back.

"Hey Draco!" I jumped, I hadn't actually noticed Blaise coming around the corner. "Mya said that she wasn't feeling well and was going to bed early. Guess its just us guys for tonight"

"Yeah" I suddenly felt a pang of guilt that Mya would lie so that Blaise and I could have some time together as just us guys.

Two Days Later, Blaise P.O.V.

I have no idea what happened but suddenly Draco and Mya weren't at each others throats. They were speaking but very politely. It was actually pleasant. If they would just get past their previous bias towards each other based on their blood. Hopefully if the two of them spend time with each other they might actually notice that they have lots of things in common. Oh well, one can only hope.

* * *

Okay well I am SO sorry that this chapter written until now but I have just started my final year at high school and the work is so hard. The homework is OVER excessive (ask Rocki budi if ya don't believe me). My English teacher hates me and the feeling is mutual. I started a bit of a story in history the other day which is Ron/ Hermione and I might post it, I'm not sure.

Now I need some help from my readers/ reviewers. I need an idea of something that Draco can do to Mya which is mean or hurts her, its important to the plot and I just can't thing of it myself. So ideas are welcome and the sooner I get an idea, the sooner that I can (hopefully, homework willing) update. Yes I know that this chapter is short and crappy but I need help from you guys. This is random but does anyone know how to get the Good Charlotte (chronicles of life and death) onto an ipod, because the copy protection makes it go funny.

A huge thank you to all the readers who reviewed, thanks to those who pestered me (in a good way, I'm thankful) to update.

Thanks to … HGDM lova, JC (5th form is easy, 6th form is hard and 7th form just plain suxs and is so hard.thats just how I found it), sunshine03, Alenor (I'm a kiwi, New Zealand and Australia are often mixed up but we neva see why , we can tell the diff between aussies and kiwis), Cassiopeia91 (thank you), Meg, firehottie, KERRY ( good things take time. English work is hard for me because if I don't have a passion for what I'm writing then its crap. I once got to do a essay on Tom Felton, I handed it in two days early!), mir, RavenDeath7 (I tried tootsie rolls once and I found them very chewy), xLadyProngsx (I'm working on getting him to move out), Sarahamanda, sunnykagome616 (this is going to sound horrible but I think I checked out your story, it was so long ago that I don't actually remember. Sorry, I feel bad now), FarDeep (Our weather is really weird lately, winter went on for ages, summer finally arrived and its real hot lately and then a few days ago we got a HUGE amount of rain which literally flooded some parts of town. One fire station got flooded and they couldn't get the fire truck out to help anyone!), Raisa, Stella Blu, runaway mental patient (luv the name, na the guys were the only ones pushing, I did help but didn't do much. I did get my shoe suctioned off by the mud!), Slytherin ice princess, homestar-fan, blue ice2, dragonbabe37981 (welcome to the story, please sit back and relax, hopefully a new chapter will be along soon.), Michelle (hey babe, thanx 4 the update, tlk 2 ya at school), Jessica-McConell (thanx 4 the many, many reviews. Sports bra, in answer to ya question), Shadow Silver Wolf (thank you, I think), Alianne, g, aCharmedOne (slowly but surely I will get this done), DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen, eeeeh( yeah I have had the twin thing pointed out countless times), Dawn (its your choice to read this story and I have no problems if you chose not to. I have obviously set this in my time because I decided to, its my story! Fan fiction is fun and this my best attempt. I was never a sporty person yet I began to play soccer. I called it soccer so that any American readers would not be confused by the term football. I have been constantly reminded about the twin thing and if you read any of my author notes then you would realize my mistake. By the way, if your going to flame me at least have the guts to sign it!), Kaylee-Angel (thank you, you're a nice, happy reviewer), Lionangel, dracos-sexy-bitches, RavenDeath7, Meg, Luna M Lupin (its pathetic that people will actually sit around and judge others writing when there own isn't any better and the fact they would create a group like this is stupid. I didn't actually report them tho, thought about it but everyone is entitled to their own opinion no matter how bad.), Alleniah-Black, Morgane, Stella Blu, blue ice2, TheManWhoLetTheBoyLive, LiLy MaLfOy13, runaway mental patient (yeah I was already on ashwinder aye, other website was good too), banana, sweetie87, DrAcOLuVeR79, sakura angel90, darlightprincess, Spike1368 (I have my ideas and there on the way), Avadne, Madde (I'm not revealing ideas yet), Starr-Rider, MoosiesRule (on your user options on the menu on the left side there is a option called stats, its on there), rogue solus, dracos-sexy-bitches, CaliGirl0104, YiyangYoung, Anigen (everything has a purpose), CallMeTemari, smartblondee (thank you for the review it was you who got me to get my butt into gear and get this chappy up).

Okay well WOW I didn't actually realize the number of reviews that I actually got! Thank you so much! I also wanted to say that if you wanted to add me on msn I like to chat to people thou i'm not often on nowa days. But my id is on my profile.


	16. Oh Merlin

Hello everyone! Well here is an update, wow I have shocked myself by doing this. It's not very long but I decided to post it anyway. I wrote some of this in History the other day. I have gone through a bit of trouble to post this; my new cat is on my lap and keeps attacking the mouse and keyboard. Thanks to all the reviews and for the ideas. Enjoy!

* * *

A Day Later, Draco's P.O.V.

Well as much as I hate admitting this Mya was right. Blaise was struggling to balance him time between Mya and me.

_So for his sake I was going to do this and it has no relation to the fact that Mya plays well or looks really hot._

Hang on, where did that thought come from! Oh Merlin Malfoy you can't think that about the ex – mudblood!

_Why not, she's pureblooded now and in theory she always has been, you just didn't know it. That means those thoughts you've been denying since fourth year are okay. _

NO! No they aren't! That would be admitting attraction to a mudblood! Father would kill me if he ever knew.

_But in theory you never liked a mudblood, she had pureblood this whole time. NO! Stop thinking!_

That was the end of Draco's inner argument. He ignored any other thoughts his brain attempted to get through to him. Walking towards the hearth he threw a handful of floo powder in, 'Zabini Manor' he said before climbing through. Emerging in the hall he began the lengthily trek to Blaise's room.

* * *

Mya's P.O.V.

My hand smacked down on my alarm clock, infernal thing, I don't know why I bought it in the first place. Using my feet I pushed all the covers down and reluctantly swung my feet over the edge of bed and onto the slightly cool floor; why do all these manors have stone floors, they are so cold. Stumbling towards the bathroom I used my body weight to budge the door open, believe it or not in the mornings I actually don't use my brain and I can barely communicate, Harry and Ron compare me to Crabbe and Goyle! So in my partial dream state it actually took a few seconds for the sight I was viewing to catch up with my brain. Standing in front of me was Draco Malfoy and he was using the toilet. I screamed. His head flicked around at me and a fraction later started to scream at me to get out. Oh Merlin! Was the only thought that my brain could actually communicate to me as I continually banged my head against the door I had just slammed shut. Unfortunately for both of us, Draco chose that moment to pull the door open. I flew backwards to land sprawled on top of him, my back to his chest.

"What the hell are you playing at?" He yelled when he regained his senses.

"ME! What about you! You didn't bother to lock the door and you didn't think to knock before bursting into my room. This is your entire fault." I had managed to extract myself from him while carrying on arguing with him.

"OH! Shut up, I am going into MY bathroom and when I get out you had better be gone!" With that said I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Why did he have to use my bathroom?

Because it's also Blaise's bathroom

So, he knows that I live here now

Well he did use it before you moved here

Oh shut up!

I started the shower and soon the hot spray of water helped my body to relax and my mind soon followed.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the floor in Mya's room in shock for several minutes; Mya had just walked into the bathroom while I was taking a piss.

Why didn't she knock?

Because it's her bathroom in her house idiot

Shut up, it doesn't justify her actions; she came in and just stared at me

Well she was in shock

Why was she shocked?

She walked into her bathroom to see her taking a piss in her bathroom. If you walked into your bathroom would you expect to find someone in there?

No, but there are 15 bathrooms in Malfoy Manor. They could use one of those

There's 10 in Zabini Manor, why didn't you use one of those?

Because

Because why?

Oh shut up!

I am so going to get revenge on her; she just had to embarrass me like that! Oh, she will get it good! (A/N: Doesn't that last line sound dirty?)

With that idea plotting itself in his head he picked himself up and walked through to Blaise's room, via the hallway not the bathroom.

"Morning Blaise" I said while I ripped open the curtains, with the desired effect Blaise moaned abuse at me. "You have to get up otherwise we can't practice quidditch. And you know that you need the practice. I will even let Mya practice with us too."

"It's you that needs the practice and everyone knows it, Potter always catches the snitch before you. Bugger off home and I will come over soon."

"Why do I not believe that? You'll have to wait a while though, Mya just got in the shower. Be over in an hour." With that said Draco left to return to his own house. Unknown to him he left Blaise with the curious question of how Draco knew where his sister was.

An hour later I could see a silver car speeding along the road towards my house, obviously it was Mya and Blaise, I didn't know any other wizards who could drive. With the car in my sights I quickly cast the final spell and backed away.

"Hey Draco" Blaise greeted

"Hey guys, I've got your brooms right over here"

"Thanks Draco, I don't know what happened to our brooms, one minute they were fine and the next they weren't. Which is mine, I can't wait to get out in the air." Blaise said.

"Yours is on the left, Mya you're the right. How many balls are we going to use?"

"Everything but beaters, what do you think?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Now if you'll excuse me I will fly."

With Blaise up in the air flying it was just Mya and I on the ground. She turned to me and began to speak. "Draco, I just wanted to apologize about this morning, I'm sorry I walked in on you this morning. I was shocked so I reacted badly, I'm sorry. I was hoping that we could put this incident behind us. How about we forget about this morning and play quidditch." She said this and mounted her broom and kicked off the ground. Oh Merlin, what is that terrible feeling I have. It can't be guilt, NO; Malfoy's don't feel any emotions especially not guilt. However before Draco could finish his trail of thought Mya screamed and Blaise was heard screaming her name. Oh Merlin, what have I done.

* * *

I want to say a HUGE thank you to all my reviews and to those who left ideas of what could happen, another chapter isn't hopefully to far away (I do hope). I am really busy with school work and everything else but I have currently got the next few days off for Easter so hopefully I will get another chapter out soon (for any of my stories). I also wanted to say two things that I am really happy about, I have lost 4 kg's (about 8 pounds for amy american readers) from my walking (I am kinda overweight so that is really good) and I also got my learners license. Well Happy Easter to everyone and please review. 


	17. Oh Merlin Pt 2

Draco's P.O.V.

Oh Merlin, what have I done!

In the air Mya was quickly falling to the ground, without a broom; Blaise was zooming after her on his broom. Quickly I grabbed my broom and kicked off, why had I been so stupid and put that curse on her broom! Idiot. Leaning closer to my broom I urged it to go even faster, I had to save her otherwise everyone would kill me. Closer, closer, WHAM! My body was temporally stunned from the impact of catching her, now we were both heading towards the ground at a rapidly gaining speed; luckily basic broom flying instinct kicked in and with one arm wrapped around Mya the other grabbed the handle of my broomstick and pulled it up. Carefully I maneuvered the broom slowly back towards the ground, the terrible feeling in my gut was guilt and I was about to get my butt kicked when the two realized that it was my fault that Mya almost smashed into the ground. As soon as my feet were firmly planted on the ground Mya climbed off and practically collapsed onto the soft grass beneath us. I myself also crashed onto the ground, abandoning my broomstick beside me. Several deep breaths later I felt my nerves beginning to calm down and my breath became less labored. It was then that Blaise flew to the ground and rushed over to his sister; pulling her into a hug and muttering in her ear. Mya's chest, I noticed, was heaving and her face was pained. Blaise must have noticed too because he let go of her and gave her room to breath. Oh Merlin, what did I do?

Mya's P.O.V.

I can't breath, my chest is so tight. My broom had been bucking me off just a minute before and it whacked me in the side. I can't breath, it's as though fluid has filled my lung. I can't breathe, struggling for breath I begin to cough. Blood is on my hand, I'm coughing up blood! My eyes wildly search for Blaise in a desperate attempt to find help and comfort. He too is shocked by the blood in my hand, he glances over at Draco.

"Mya, just stay right here. I'm going to go and get help ok. Take deep breaths." Blaise told me, I vaguely nodded in response. He grabbed his broom and shot off on it towards the house. Draco slowly approached me and began to ramble on about how sorry he was and how he didn't mean for this to happen; what is he on about? My broom, it wouldn't buck me off on purpose, he must have done something to it, that little ferret! Oh Merlin, my breathing is getting worse and there's more blood. I've always been squeamish about blood it makes me feel dizzy just looking at it. Deep calm breaths, deep calm breaths, I slowly repeat this in my head just hoping that it will help me to calm down and keep breathing. Blaise will be back soon.

Lucius Malfoys P.O.V.

I was quietly sitting in my study when Blaise came pounding in; this was not his or any others, usual style while in my manor which outraged me. Before I had a chance to start yelling at him however I noticed his look of panic and I became alarmed. What had happened to get such a usually calm person into such a state? Gasping he managed to bite out the words.

"Mya . . . . . . Injured . . . . . . Pitch"

His sister was injured? Oh that's right they were planning a game this afternoon, Draco had been smiling gleefully about it at lunch. I hope that boy didn't do anything. Quickly getting out of my chair I allowed my train of thought to continue. Clasping one hand around the boys shoulder I lead him out of my study and back towards the main doors. I silently wished that she wasn't hurt badly; the dark lord, her uncle and her parents would kill me if Draco had something to do with it.

Draco's P.O.V.

Sitting on the quidditch pitch I rambled an apology and attempted some words of comfort. What did you say to someone who couldn't breathe, especially when you were responsible for it? Luckily I could see and figure dressed in black with the same white blond hair as me flying quickly towards us. He did not look happy and his glare was obviously focused upon me, I think he knows that I'm responsible for this. Landing on the ground he quickly cast his broom aside and ran towards me.

"Mya, its Lucius, can you tell me what hurts?" She shook her head in reply but her hand pointed at her rib cage. "Your ribs?" She nodded. "Right, hang on to me; I'm going to apparate us over to St. Mungo's. Alright?" Once again she nodded. "Blaise go home and get you parent to join us as soon as they can." With that said a pop was heard and the two disappeared. Blaise got up and mounted his broom once more heading back to the house. I sat on the grass in complete shock, it was meant to be a small prank and what had I done, injured her so bad that my father was obviously concerned and had to take her to see a healer. Now Blaise had to go and tell his family that their long lost daughter who was recently found was in the hospital! What have I done?

* * *

Well once again a short update but hey, it's something. Must apologize for a mistake in my last chapter where I put 'beaters' instead of 'bludgers' but hey no one noticed! I won't bother with any excuses as to why I haven't update and promise a chapter soon because in all reality I don't have a clue when I will update, won't be ages away I hope. I had my school formal (prom for any Americans) and it was so much fun. I was bouncing off the wall with excitement and everyone thought I was drunk, even my parents, but I wasn't. I did get a bit tipsy at the after party though and made an idiot of myself at subway and the dairy. I sort of told the guy at the dairy that I was easy when I was drunk and what I meant to say was that I was drunk easily! Anyway, at least I (as well as all my friends) laugh about it.

* * *

**Review Responses, not to everyone thought but THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the wonderful reviews that I got.**

sleepy and dopey – Good things come to those who wait. What was with the manners comment though?

rani singla – I do try to make longer chapters but I am in my final year at school and it is very busy so I try my best.

holdencaulfield01 – Minus the skin head part you basically described my formal partner! Lol, add a few tattoos to that and you got him. Sorry, in a funny mood ae. Yeah I wish I had Blaise as my brother. I have an older brother and that's it. He's 21 next month and still living at home!

SushiFelton – Thanks for coming back just to review! ). Luv the name, wanted sushi and Tom Felton after that review, I only got one though (. Lol

RubyRain – It's nice to get someone who is so nice and understanding on the whole I actually have other things to do point. ) Have a virtual cookie!

dmone – I feel special! ) you get a virtual cookie too.

LadySnake – You captured what he did in the best phrase. I was sitting here laughing!

HGDM lova – I don't get the whole weight thing either but oh well!

Lifelessemerald – GO THE KIWIS! Anyway, the name is related to the lip gloss ae not the person you were talking about (no offence taken by the way); I like the lippy so I have the user name (I have no rights to caboodles by the way). Woo Hoo, another kiwi. I love to know that there are other kiwis out there who read this.


	18. St Mungos

Lucius P.O.V.

Apparating into St. Mungo's I automatically attracted attention, being a Malfoy and all. A healer in training rushed over to help; after one glance at Mya he led us to a cubical and muttered that he had to get a fully trained healer. Being a Malfoy did have prestige, only the best for my god daughter. Less than a minute later the trainee healer came rushing back into the cubical with some forms and the healer who appeared to be in charge.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, I'm Healer Scarlet Thomas. What has happened to this young lass?" Obviously Scottish considering her accent; she did appear to know what she was doing as she cast status spells and what appeared to be a calming charm upon Mya.

"This is my god daughter, Mya Zabini; she was playing a game of quidditch with her brother and my son when I believe she had an accident of some sort. I'm not aware of the details however; I was in the manor when her brother rushed to find me and I wasted no time bringing her here. I have sent word to her parents already". Calm, collected, powerful, confidante and regal was my regular attitude, even under the fear of Mya's health I maintained it. It would not be good to lose my composure, especially in a public setting. Part of the unspoken pureblood hand book.

"Right, well I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but you're going to have to leave the room while I heal Miss Zabini. You can start to fill out that paper work. When her parents arrived tell an attendant and they will let me know." While Scarlet had said this I had actually been slowly moved to the exit of the cubical, when she finished saying that the door was shut in my face. What had just happened? I'm Lucius Malfoy. Remembering where I was and why I was here I snapped back to the task at hand, literally. Pulling up a seat I began the tedious task of filling out an inch of paper work.

Elizabeth Zabini P.O.V.

I didn't believe him when Blaise told me that my little girl was injured and being treated in St. Mungo's; then I noticed how Blaise appeared to be in pain, part of his link to her. Why did all the bad things keep happening to my family; couldn't we be left safe for just one time. Lucius was with her though, this did help to offer me some comfort. My inner conversation abruptly ended when Michael entered the room followed by my brother. Hugging each of them I moved past them to my son.

"Blaise we're going to apparated to St. Mungo's, why don't you go via the floo now? We'll meet you there." He nodded and slowly we all made out way through to fire place. Just as he grabbed a handful of floo powder I, along with Severus and Michael, apparated to St. Mungo's. Before I had a chance to ask an attendant for help I heard my name being called, looking up I saw Lucius standing there alone.

"Lucius, where is Mya? I thought you were with her?" I could hear the panic in my voice; Michael wrapped an arm around my waist and began to trace circles with his fingers.

"Calm down Elizabeth. She is in with the healer, it seems that I appear to be a possible abuser; I was ushered out of the room. To my understanding she is fine." Lucius told me, him an abuser, absurd.

"She's alone in there, Stuff these healers, I'm going in there. You boys wait here." With that said I walked to the cubical which Lucius indicated to, opening the door I quickly slithered in before anyone could stop me.

"Mya, honey?" Her head shot up, her ice blue eyes (I can't remember what colored eyed I gave her so I hope this is right) were shimmering with unshed tears. Her relief at seeing me was obvious, she opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out.

"Why can't my daughter speak!" I demanded of the healer.

"Mrs. Zabini I presume. I'm Healer Scarlet Thomas, Your daughter has several cracked ribs, one of which punctured her lung which subsequently filled with blood and fluid."

"What are you doing to relieve the situation? When can I take her home?"

"We've healed the cracked ribs and have removed most of the fluid, currently we're working on healing the ling tissue which was severely damaged. You should be able to take your daughter home tomorrow. Now for the safety of yourself I ask that you please leave the room to prevent any adverse effects from the spells we are casting."

"What! You are kicking me out? I refuse to lease, I will sue this establishment for this treatment" Moving over to Mya I kissed her forehead "I will be back as soon as possible ok baby?" After seeing her nod I headed out the door to where my family was waiting.

"Elizabeth, what's going on? Why are you back out here?" Michael asked me.

"The healer said that I had to leave for my own safety. Mya had some cracked ribs, one of which punctured her ling which caused it to fill with blood. She should me allowed home tomorrow." Michael wrapped his arms comfortingly around me.

"I do also believe that the healer believes you to also be a possible abuser" My brother mused aloud.

"You surely don't think that do you?" I asked him.

"Look at it from a logical point of view. Both of the people to have seen her have been removed from the room as soon as possible. I'm sure that you remember that our _pasts _are shady and with the Daily Prophet (Did I actually put this in?) announcing that a pureblooded daughter had been raised and believed to be a muggle born witch. It wouldn't take too much of a wild imagination to see how their mind would come to such a conclusion. However we all know that none of is are responsible for Mya's injuries but I, along with the rest of you I'm sure, would like to know what led to this delightful outing to St. Mungo's." That would be my brother in all of his sarcastic witted glory. Although I was curious also to discover what specifically caused Mya's injuries, all Blaise had told is was a quidditch accident.

"Well Blaise, can you shed any light upon what _specifically _happened?" Lucius asked with what seemed to be a note of suspicion in his voice.

"Well you see, I'm not too sure of the specific cause but Mya's broomstick decided about 200 meters up that is didn't want her riding it. It began to buck and in the process it must have hit Mya in the side. She was falling to the ground and I tried to get her but I was too far away, Draco took off and managed to get her. I flew and got Lucius and here we are. If you talk to Draco you might be able to get more information."

"Yes, I might just go and do that. If you'll excuse me, please inform me when you know more about Mya" Lucius said before strolling to the apparition spot.

* * *

This is an update that I wrote just after I posted the previous chapter; I was hoping to add more to this but I have decided to post it now since I'm not sure when I will get to write the next chapter. Let me know if you would prefer a short chapter sooner or a longer chapter later. Thank You to all my reviewer and you know I luv ya heaps when you review again! To those who asked, yes I had a wonderful time at the formal thanks.

Alenor – Hey, we have a formal in year 11, 12 and 13. (Our final 3 years at school.)

xLadyProngsX – Hey, we all share the Tom Felton! OK! Did you hear that he might visit New Zealand! I have my fingers crossed.

FarDeep – Yeah I know that but at least I laughed later about it.

Nady – Your understand, I do like you! Thanks

Senya Lady of the Serpents – Some of your wants have been answered but some are still to be answered.


	19. Forgiveness

Quick Random note, when I said in the last chapter that Lucius had an inch of paperwork to fill out I meant in plain sheets piled high, it was late and I wasn't really thinking. And I had thought that I had written that the Daily Prophet had published a story about Mya being a Zabini but I hadn't I had just planned on writing it and then I changed my mind. So in theory just pretend that the Daily Prophet had written a front page story which said that Hermione Granger was the long believed dead daughter of the Zabini's and when this was published Ron went nuts as usual. Sorry, just stuff that slipped my mind. Thank you for the 66 reviews which arrived since I updated my story.

* * *

Right now this is me going to be a little evil angry writer, I am sick and tired of people reviewing and pointing out that I have said the twins are identical and saying that they aren't, if you bothered to read the authors notes then you would realize my mistake! I called football soccer because some readers are American and they might have thought of American football alright. If anyone ever bothered to check in the first book in the chapter regarding them being sorted then you would all see that ZABINI, BLAISE is sorted into Slytherin, I will point out that there is a possibility that this could be different in other countries editions but the New Zealand, Australian and British editions are all the same! Right now that I have vented all this anger I hope that you will enjoy this new chapter even though it's very short.

* * *

_Previously: _

"_Well you see, I'm not too sure of the specific cause but Mya's broomstick decided about 200 meters up that is didn't want her riding it. It began to buck and in the process it must have hit Mya in the side. She was falling to the ground and I tried to get her but I was too far away, Draco took off and managed to get her. I flew and got Lucius and here we are. If you talk to Draco you might be able to get more information." _

"_Yes, I might just go and do that. If you'll excuse me, please inform me when you know more about Mya" Lucius said before strolling to the apparition spot.

* * *

_

Draco's P.O.V.

* * *

After father came and got Mya I just sat on the quidditch pitch, what had I done? I had just caused my best friends sister to have an accident which could have killed her. If I hadn't come to my senses and caught her then what would have happened? Then again it was all her fault, why did she have to walk in on me and why did she have to propose a truce and take off before I had time to process the thought. I was still dressed in my quidditch robes but I now sat inside the manor on the sofa in front of the fireplace. The flames began to spark silver, I knew what that meant; father was on his way home, our alert system made sure that wherever a Malfoy was they got a warning when someone apparated in. Sure enough, identical silver eyes greeted my own but only a hint of mistrust shone through, he obviously suspected something but I think he was willing to give me the benefit of the doubt, and I'm about to ruin that. 

"What happened, Draco? Honestly?"

"It was all an accident, I didn't mean for her to get injured, just a fright."

"You mean you did do something to cause her accident?"

"I placed a curse on her broom but it was only meant to make her broom buck slightly, not buck her completely off."

"Do you realize how stupid that sounds; you placed a curse onto a broom of someone who up until a few weeks ago didn't fly. She would have barely known what was happening, let alone what to do to stay on. I don't know what is going to be done to you, for once I don't know how to punish you, I think that I will leave it up to Mya and her family to decide, or maybe even the dark lord would like a say in it. I just hope that next time you might possibly think more before you do something this stupid. For now I want you to stay in the manor and don't contact anyone. I'm going back to the hospital and I'm going to attempt to smooth the situation over as much as I can. Think Draco please, otherwise you will not survive the coming years." With that said he apparated out. I knew what he was talking about, the battle which would eventually take place, Harry Potter vs. Voldemort. I still don't know which side I want to be on. Everyone around me seemed to be backing Voldemort but why should I serve him, as a Malfoy I should be looking out for number one. Although with Mya here I at least know that I'm not going to be the only one with confusion over which side I should be on. She obviously supported Pot Head before but what about now; she was part of a pureblooded family which served Voldemort.

* * *

Mya's P.O.V.

* * *

After being poked and prodded relentlessly by the healers they finally were convinced that I wasn't being abused and that I could go home. Mum, Dad and Blaise instantly pulled me into a hug as soon as I stepped out of the room. It was nice to feel loved. Mum and Dad let go of me and slowly moved towards the floo grate but Blaise wouldn't let go of me fully, he kept an arm wrapped around my shoulders. I suppose that the accident must have shaken him up a bit. Flooing home I was immediately ordered to bed by my mother. Blaise soon came in and sat down next to me. 

"How ya going sweetie?"

"Alright but what made my broom go nuts?"

"Yeah about that . . . . . . ."

"What? What happened Blaise?"

"Well, it turns out that Draco was a bit angry at you about something. He cursed your broom and that's why it bucked you off. I think that he's sweating at the moment; he's going to be in trouble for a long time, his punishment lies upon what you have to say. Do you get what I mean?"

"Yeah, hey Blaise I think I might go to bed now."

"Night Mya"

"Night Blaise"

Blaise got up and walked out the door, giving me one last glance he pulled the door shut. If I said that I wanted Draco punished then Voldemort would make sure he was punished. Oh god, I knew that my family was in the inner circle but I never realized that Voldemort would punish another member's family if they had hurt another member's family. What I said would go. Before my train of thought could continue I heard a quiet tapping, looking around my room I searched for the source of the noise. My window, pulling the curtain back I was greeted with the stormy grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, the very subject of my thoughts, sitting on his broomstick floating next to my window. Unlatching my window I noticed the look on Draco's face, it seemed as though there was concern mixed with worry.

"I'm Sorry" Well that was very direct and to the point for Draco.

"Why did you do it?"

"I put the curse on the broom but it was before you spoke to me. I never meant for you to get injured."

"So it was an accident combined with stupidity?"

"Yeah, pretty much. What do you say? Forgive me?"

"I know what would happen to you if I didn't forgive you. But I'm not doing it because of that, I actually want us to get along."

"Thank you. Friends?" He extended a hand for me to shake.

"Friends" I pulled him into a hug. He was stiff for a moment but soon wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight Draco"

"Goodnight Mya"

Draco, still on his broom, bid me goodnight and flew off towards his own bedroom. Climbing into bed I began to slowly drift off to sleep, I was unaware though of a pair of eyes, matching my own, having seen the whole scene unfold; they too went to bed as content as I was.

* * *

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, these are just some responses to reviews below but I love everyone who reviews because it brightens my day. 

runaway mental patient – I did as asked but I didn't quite beg.

JC – He said that he was invited to NZ; he would likely only come to Auckland or Wellington. Knowing the luck of us kiwi fans. Have heaps of fun at ya formal too.

HgBookworm and Cow as White as Milk – Thanks for pointing out the mistakes, my spelling isn't the best.

Danish Pastry 28 – Hopefully you read the authors note at the beginning of this chapter.

SushiFelton – Thank you for the cookie, I am a good author aren't I.

Haunt of twilight – Agreeing with the author is VERY good. I think that I have added you to my email alert, just means I will send you an email when I post a new chapter, let me know if you get the email.

Alenor – Yea, they aren't doing the yr 11 one anymore.

Senya Lady of the Serpents – It's all good ae.

aku-neko2 – Yup the resorting is very important to my plot, laughs evilly

A tragic tale – If you think this is good then it is, I think every comment counts. I'm in Dunedin. Where did your friend move to?

DoNtLetMeGetMe – Never fear, he isn't a love interest. LOTS of reviews from you. gives lollipop

Rikuedlover – He's been invited to NZ but doesn't know if he should come. Are you in NZ? If so where?

Skyhoofhearted – Mia. You're the first person to ask that question!

* * *

Just a random note, you might be annoyed at me because I went and got a job. I am working in pizza hut now which means that more of my time has been taken up. Sorry. Funny side note, I went to a friends 18th last night and after (while still drunk) I went to hug my friend and she moved so I bashed my head on her tooth. Her tooth is fine but I've got a lump on my head! We had to have immunizations at school on Friday and my arm is still killing me but I wrote this chapter anyway, one injection down, two to go. By the way, since I have had many comments about my grammar I WOULD LIKE A BETA! Please if you're interested then either email me or leave your full email address in a review. Thanks guys. ) 


	20. Return to Hogwarts Part One

Important Authors note: I recently joined harrypotterfanfiction(.)com and went to post my story only to discover that my story was posted there already by someone else. A author on that website stole my story, along with two others, and claimed they had written it. I naturally was rather pissed but after some quick communication with the website all three stories were removed from that user and when the first chapter of my story (under my name) was posted an administrators note was attached to it which explained what had happened. I had to share this with you because I really think that plagiarism is the lowest thing that a person can do in the fan fiction world. And I also had to tell you that the person who stole my story wasn't the brightest; they had the same username at this site as they did at the other, a quick look onto the story alert list showed their name! Silly girl, at least it provided me with proof but that wasn't even needed because a simple word search proved that 'The Zabini Twins' was in fact my story. But now to finish my rather long note I will say that the admin at harrypotterfanfiction(.)com are wonderful and solved my problem within about 12 hours. My story is now being reposted there with better checking by both me and my wonderful new beta – SweetPea730. I have the same user name there so if you want to check it out the just look me up.

Thanks to all the wonderful people who asked about being my beta, I now have a beta for all three of my stories! ) Thanks though to everyone who volunteered. A friend of mine is looking for a beta for a Draco Hermione story I believe, if your interested then please email her at phoenix786()sbcglobal(.)net

**Thank you so much to the following who all offered to be my beta! Thanks heaps. I had such a hard time choosing a beta. )**

**Hermione Charlotte Granger**

**Clueless Bystander **

**RedPillow**

**I3aI3ygurl**

**Nia Marie **

**HGDM lova **

**mwinnike**

**Stephanie-Felton **

**Tiarwen**

**MoosiesRule**

**I would like to express my sympathies to those who were affected by the London bombings. **

Blaise P.O.V.

The next two weeks of the summer flew by, literally, Draco and Mya had actually settled their differences. The remaining time we spent playing quidditch, I think that Mya is a show in for a position on a quidditch team, depending on whichever house she would be resorted into. I still hope that she will be put into Slytherin. Once those two put their differences aside they actually got along really well. They matched each other mentally and were perfectly matched personality wise, she would never back down from a fight and neither would he. It really was amusing to watch, they could never understand why I was always laughing when they finally finished arguing. Well September the first had finally rolled around and my parents were incredibly excited, they were finally able to see both of us off to Hogwarts together. My mother had even gone so far as to hire a photographer to capture every possible moment on film; she really had taken it a step too far. Mya, ever the know it all, had packed her trunk two days ago; I however was still throwing things into my trunk as I found them.

"Blaise, hide me!" Mya whispered as she rushed into my room, a face of panic on her face.

"Why, what's going on?"

"Mum's out there, she wants a more photos! Please hide me."

"No, I think you should have more photos taken" I was only joking but I really want to see just how far she will go.

"Mum wants a series of photos with you in them next."

Oh no. "Quick get in the wardrobe, I'll cover for you." She hurried inside and just as the door clicked shut my mother came busting in with a rather ruffled photographer following close behind. She did have a very determined look upon her face.

"Blaise, excellent you're here. Where's your sister gone, we need more photos! We've only got 30 taken, we need more!"

"Mum, first off. Of course I'm going to be here, this is my room. Secondly, Maybe Mya is in her room and 30 photos are plenty. Remember that we have to leave for the train in half an hour. Oh and remember to let the photographer breath."

"Blaise, don't be silly. Let me know if you see your sister. We need more photos!" With that said she marched out of my room and once again began the search for Mya, the poor photographer, having only just caught his breath, began to follow my mother once again. After hearing her voice fade away I opened the wardrobe door to find my sister standing there with a . . . . Intriguing look upon her face.

"Blaise did something die in here?"

"No, I just put my quidditch gear and dirty socks in there but they shouldn't smell too much." I said with a smirk.

"Ewwwwwwwww" Mya as she leapt out from behind a small pile of socks.

"Oh, thanks you found my rather clean socks."

"Oh Merlin, please tell me that you are going to wash those."

"Why should I do that? I've only worn them twice"

"That's disgusting!" Mya exclaimed as she began to sneak out the door towards her own salvation, wherever that was going to be.

I wasn't sure exactly how she did it but Mya managed to avoid our mother until about 5 minutes before we were due to leave for Kings Cross. Mya actually found mum and gave her permission to have as many photos taken as she could fit in in 5 minutes. 20 hurried photos later we finally convinced my mother to let us floo to the station. The green flames licked at our feet and we emerged at Kings Cross Station. The usual scenes of parents saying good bye to their children and muggle born first years looking around in amazement, I couldn't blame them even I am amazed at the magical world even though I grew up in it. It made me think of what it was like for Mya to enter the magical world when she was 11. A popping noise a few feet away alerted me to the arrival of the Malfoy family, Lucius with one hand on Draco's shoulder and Draco looked slightly green, double apparition is never fun. It always amazed me that the apparition (sp) didn't feel sick after double apparition. Draco swaggered towards us; he was obviously taking pride in the fact that he now had the Head Boy position and could give out detentions and take house points. Too much power for him, in my opinion but at least Mya will be there to keep him in line. Once again the millions of hugs and photos started, Lucius and Narcissa joining in in this round. Harry and the Weasley family came along greet Mya, this luckily created a diversion so that we were able to escape our parents and board the train. I actually don't think that our families actually noticed for a minute or two until they went to take another photo. Finding a carriage for the seven of us, Me, Mya, Draco, Harry, Ron and Ginny was a slight challenge, Mya and Draco were only sitting with us until the train left, and they were due into the heads carriage soon.

Draco's P.O.V.

Sitting in a carriage with Potter a Weaselette(sp) and a Weasel! What on earth was this world coming to? Luckily Mya and I didn't have to stay here for long. Strangely enough I had actually grown to like Mya over the last few weeks of the holidays, we got along quite well and she hadn't held anything against me after the broom incident. After sitting for five minutes the train shook to a start and we were on our way to out final year at Hogwarts. Thank Merlin, this meant that I could leave scar head and the weasels behind.

"Mya, we have to go to the heads carriage now"

"Oh right. Sorry guys, we have to go. Blaise are you staying here or are you going to go find Vin and G?" Mya loves those nicknames.

"Who are Vin and G?" Potter asked.

"Crabbe and Goyle"

"Vin and G? You have got to be kidding me. Those two have nicknames, they know their nicknames and there names. Wow have there brains overloaded yet?" Weasel said.

"Shut Up Weasel. Those two are my friends." Stupid Weasel!

Pulling myself up and opening the carriage door I was joined by Mya and Blaise. Stepping out into the passage way Mya and I headed towards the heads carriage while Blaise headed in the other direction.

This is only part of a chapter, I decided to post it now since I haven't updated in ages. This is an unbetaed chapter because my new beta has had there computer crash!

Then Kat Said - Your kick in the butt motivated me to post what I had of my nest chapter. Thanx hun.

M1HZxC0NTAG10US - Thanks

Steelo - Thanks hun, i know what you mean about the grammar.

Hermione Charlotte Granger- Thanks

Sammi .J.- Thanks

Alexandra Warkel - Thanks

snape504 - Thanks

hairhater101 - Thanks, did you read it at harrypotterfanfiction?

Clueless Bystander - Thanks

Hollygolightly - Thanks

skyhoofhearted - Thanks

NoTsOSuRe - Thanks

morgan000 - Thanks

natyslacks - Thanks

Paul Belanger - Thanks

Nikki - Thanks

baie-baie - Thanks

iluvmichael - Thanks

Xiez - Everything will be answered in the eventually, thanks.

RedPillow - Thanks

Spiggi - Thanks

black radience - Thanks, i don't know why i chose this type of story it just came to me one day.

shadowthorn09- Thanks

lonely in ky - Thanks so much )

I3aI3ygurl - Thanks

Celestialgurl - Thanks

BlackOwl892006 - Thanks

Ashley - Thanks

chocolate-kissez696 - Thanks heaps for all the reviews! p

Milo the insane - You better be sitting down!

Nia Marie - Thanks

Andree - Thanks

ella aminy - Thanks

firehottie - Thanks

Haunt of twilight - Thanks

-lil-miss-ditz- - Special feelings! Thanks hun )

RitaL.Black - Your review made me laugh! Thanks p

lkwREADer - Thanks, NZ is nice aussie is MUCH warmer then here. you have to come to NZ to experience it, its fab!

hpfan - I luv the fact that you post a mean review and you don't have the guts to sign in or leave a email. I would luv to see your work since you seem to think that mine is weak minded, wonder what yours would be like! By the way do you have a life or do you just read all day?(Today i bite back!)

secretspells311 - Thanks

CareBearErin - Thanks

Chadick - Thanks

slytherin-princess685654 - Thanks

Sly Slytherin Princess - Thanks

Raspberri13 - Yea that was Blaise, sorry for any confusion. Thanks

Alenor - Thanks

HGDM lova - Thanks

JC - Thanks

GCgurl21 - Thanks

Maria Carla - Thanks so much hun, such a nice review!

mwinnike - Thanks

JKR disapproves of this fic - I don't know what to say.

Brandy Lebeau - Thanks

JordieElizabeth - Thanks

HgBookworm - Thanks

Stephanie-Felton - Thanks

LadySnake - Thanks

FredWeasleyLover1126 - Thanks

Sliversun - Thanks

CherryBlossomAngel-225 - Thanks

SushiFelton- Ate virtual cookies and very full, gave some to my muse. ) Thanks

Jinenji - Thanks

Tiarwen - Thanks

MoosiesRule - Thanks

RubyRain - Thanks

Sarahamanda - Thanks

Loony Lovegood 11 - Thanks

I got 80 reviews and 5262 hits and this story is in 6 c2 groups! I just went to send an email to those on my alerts list only to discover that the emails are gone.

To everyone who complained about me getting a job well good news is that I think I might be quitting because I am thinking about taking 2 scholarship subjects which would mean I would have a total of 10 boards for art, each board is 61 cm (24in) wide and 83 cm (32in) high. Anyway, please leave me a review and let me know what you think. )

So if you were before or now want to be on the alert system where I send out an email to you when I update then please leave your email in the EMAIL box when reviewing.


	21. Return to Hogwarts Part Two

As you all know I don't own the rights to this story, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling except for the plot, its all mine! cackles evilly.

* * *

Anyway as you may soon pick up I have decided to completely ignore pretty much everything which happened in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Price. Therefore I would appreciate it if I didn't get reviews from people who are poking at this story and how it doesn't go with HBP info. That didn't make much sense did it, and I've gone into conversational writing, bother. Anyway this is now an alternate universe story. Woo Hoo. Well that's enough with the ramblings.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

Blaise bid us goodbye as he walked in the opposite direction from us to find Vin and G. Mya and I continued on together through the train towards the heads compartment. I swear that Mya could find her way towards it blindfolded, she obviously has wanted this job for a while. A squeal of delight startled me, since when did Mya squeal? Then I noticed that we were outside our compartment and on the door was a plaque which read '_Head Girl and Boy, Mya Zabini and Draco Malfoy'._ I felt a swelling of pride at seeing my name on the door but I quickly squished it down before it could reach my face. Well now I can understand why she squealed. While she was still staring in almost awe like quality at the plaque I decided to slide the door open and see what awaited us. Sitting there surrounded by what appeared to be half the candy from Honeydukes was Professor Dumbledore, what was it with that man and his candy? I swear his version of torture would be a life without candy! The man must have to take teeth restorative potions every week to stop his teeth rotting away.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore" I greeted pleasantly, best to remain nice to the man who is responsible for putting me in this position of power. This also appeared to knock Mya out of her dream mode and she stopped staring at the place where the plaque was.

"Hello Professor" Mya added with a blush, I was still amused by her personality traits.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy and Miss Zabini. Please come in and take a seat. Help yourselves to a lemon drop or any other type of candy which you find. I do love the house elves; they always seem to know just what I want to eat."

Mya and I both made our way into the carriage careful to not step onto the candy lying on the floor surrounding the headmaster. I can't believe that he plans on eating all of this candy, and that the elves give it to him! Taking a seat opposite him I tried to ignore how close Mya was sitting to me. Oh Merlin, where did that thought come from? I don't like her, she's Blaises sister! Pay attention, stop rambling to your self otherwise someone might notice.

"Well first off, congratulations on becoming this year's head girl and boy, I hope that you realize the responsibility and trust which I have placed in you both, I trust you not to abuse any of the privileges that you now have. If you do abuse your new positions of power then you will be punished and you could have the title stripped from you and you will be replaced. Well I'm sure that you know what is expected of you but if you don't then these scrolls outline everything which you must carry out. You are also expected to patrol the halls every night until 11pm, and you are allowed to give out and take house points where it is appropriate. Also you may give detention, remember that I did say that any abuse of these privileges will be punished. In reward for you carrying out these tasks you shall share a common room, you may give out the password to your friends but I do warn you to be careful because the common room is also a privilege which can be removed. The students are aware of where your common room is but they can only request the portrait to get you. Now are there any questions?" Dumbledore finished his speech and handed over the scrolls which contained our duties. I looked at Mya and gave her a questioning look; she shook her head in return.

"At the moment we don't have any questions but we will let you know if we do. Thank you professor"

"Now that that is out of the way I must talk to you Mya about a possible resorting. The decision to be resorted is completely up to you but I decided to offer you the choice due to what the sorting hat said to you in your first year and of course the new found family could also influence your decision. So would you like to be resorted?"

Mya sat there with what I had now dubbed her thoughtful face, she actually had a specific expression for most of the everyday things that she did.

"Thank you for your offer Professor Dumbledore, I think that I would like to be resorted. It would be interesting to see when the hat would place me this time. A lot has happened since first year."

"Well then go to the welcome feast as usual and sit at Gryffindor table as usual and then once all the first years have been sorted we will call you up. Now I should really be getting back to Hogwarts, so if you'll excuse me I'll just gather up my candy and by on my way. By the way feel free to invite your friends to join you, I know that this compartment is a lot bigger and fits more people." Dumbledore pulled out his wand from a pocket in his coat somewhere and with a quick flick of his wrist all of the candy in the compartment disappeared. "Goodbye and Congratulations. I'm sure that you will do us proud" With that said he apparated away, to Hogsmead I presumed.

"Well that was certainly interesting."

"You're stating the obvious I see." Mya replied.

"Shall we go and get everyone else. Dumbledore was right; it is a lot bigger in here then the other compartments."

"Professor Dumbledore you mean, and yes I think so but are you going to be able to sit in the same compartment as my friends and not insult them? They won't insult Vin and G if you don't insult them." She corrected me as usual, typical Mya.

"Alright but if they say one word then I will respond."

"Good, but they won't say anything."

We both got up and headed back through the train. She stopped outside the compartment with the Weasels in and Scar head while I continued on.

* * *

Mya's P.O.V.

After talking to Dumbledore Draco and I left to find our friends and bring them to the heads compartment. I didn't actually notice that I was outside Harry and Ron's compartment until Draco stopped for a moment and looked at me. Sliding the door open I saw Harry, Ron and Ginny sitting inside chatting amongst them selves.

"Hey Mya, How was the meeting?" Harry asked.

"It was interesting, do you all want to come up to the heads compartment. It's bigger so it will fit us all much better but you have to promise to behave, alright?" I looked at Ron when I mentioned the behaving.

"That would be cool; we'll all behave won't we." Harry said and I noticed that he also gave Ron a pointed look also.

"Would you stop looking at me like that! Yes I'll behave alright, as long as they don't say anything."

"Well come on then." I stood there thinking about whether I would like to be resorted or not while they grabbed their belongs.

* * *

Right well I decided to post this now and do this chapter as 3 parts. I'm not particulary happy with where I have finished but my creativity has hit a wall. Thank you so much to all those who reviewed, I'm going to respond to you all in the next chapter.

**Hermione Charlotte Granger – **I would like to take you up on your offer to be a temporary beta. Can you please email me, my address is on my profile.


	22. Return to Hogwarts Part Three

Thanks to Ash for being a wonderful beta and looking over this chapter. Thanks Hun. To the people who have been telling me not to quit this story don't worry I have every intention of finishing it. In fact it was just over a year ago now that I posted this story! A reminder that I am completely ignoring the events in HBP. I don't own the rights to Harry Potter; otherwise I would be a rich person.

* * *

Mya's P.O.V.

"Do I really want to be resorted?" Everyone in the compartment stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "I can't decide, what do you all think?"

"You have to look at what you want and consider what the sorting hat first said to you in your first year. Consider all the qualities of the houses and what you believe your qualities are." Blaise said.

"Do what you do best Mya and rationalize everything down to the final answer." Harry said.

"I suppose who you're related to would also come into play. How much of a part that would play is another question though." Draco imputed into the conversation.

They all had a point. What was originally said to me in my first year would probably still have a bit of an influence but of course I had changed a lot since then. Which house I was most suited to, that was a hard one. In my first year the sorting hat said that I could go into any of the houses, I had characteristics for them all but the strength of them differed. The hat decided I was brave enough and daring enough to go to Gryffindor although I think that my wishing to be friends with Harry and Ron could have influenced the hat slightly.

Of course my family would play a part, but which family. The one that had raised me, my blood family, or my bonded family. I don't think that the Grangers would have much influence over me now. The Zabini's are my real family and I belong with them. I know that they had the tradition of being in Slytherin but my father had let it slip that my mother had been in Ravenclaw.

There was also Harry and his family, the Potters. When we were bound as brother and sister, we exchanged blood and that meant that in theory I had an equal chance of getting into Gryffindor.

Most of my family had been in Slytherin.

There was still the chance of a wild card with me being placed in Ravenclaw of Hufflepuff. I hope that I'm not put in Hufflepuff, nothing against Hufflepuff but I don't particularly want to be in that house.

What if I am placed in Slytherin? Could I handle living in a house with people who had called me mudblood for the past six years?

I have made friends with Slytherins like Draco, Vin and G.

Although the chance of any of the Slytherins being mean to me now with my new found heritage is very small. Only Parkinson would be stupid enough to insult me now.

I forgot to calculate in 'Uncle Sevvie' as head of Slytherin. I wonder if that will have an extra influence.

"BLOODY HELL!" I was exasperated. The whole compartment went silent and everyone stared at me. Oops, I didn't mean to yell that out loud.

"Are you alright Sis?" Blaise asked me.

"Yeah I'm just thinking."

"Sure, alright then." Blaise said. He and Harry both shared a look. I think my brothers are actually getting along, how sweet of them.

I noticed a sound which seemed to be getting closer to our compartment. It sounded like a banshee but why would there be one on the train? I looked over to Draco to see if he had noticed the noise and he had begun to stand up. I practically jumped to my feet to join him. Standing behind Draco we both began to move forward, I was rather excited at the prospect of my first head girl duty. Draco seemed rather eager also but I think he just wanted to punish someone. Suddenly the door was wrenched open and what appeared as a blur flew into Draco who was knocked over. This in turn knocked me over. Now I was lying on the floor of the heads compartment with Draco on top of me and all my friends staring on in intrigue.

"Drakeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey baby, I knew you would be head boy!" The pug of Slytherin screamed out. Draco almost screamed himself I think. God the poor guy sounded scared, although I'd be scared if Pansy Parkinson was on top of me also.

"Drakey, why are the Weasels and Scar Head in your compartment?"

Before Draco could even open his mouth I retorted. "Actually Parkinson, **my** friends are in the compartment which Draco and I **share** since we are **both** head students."

"WHAT! Who are you and what are you on about?" She screeched.

"Mya's right, this is our compartment and we both invited our friends here." Draco said.

"Mya who?" The Pug, I mean Pansy asked.

"My sister. Do you have a problem with that Parkinson?" Blaise said with a glint in his eye.

"Your sister? I thought she was dead. She must be an imposter! I cannot believe that you believe her. Why are Scar Head and the Weasels here?"

"Obviously Mya isn't dead, she is behind me. Would Dumbledore make an imposter head girl? As I said to you before, her friends are here!" Draco told her. I really never noticed how much he disliked her. By now both Draco and I were standing up. Draco had even helped me up after shoving Pansy 'the genus' Parkinson off.

"How can she be friends with them? She just met them."

"Wow, how did you get into Seventh year? Did I just appear out of no where? Obviously I must have learned magic somewhere. I have been at Hogwarts for the past six years. Let me see, can you use that peanut sized brain of yours to figure out who I was previously known as."

She squeezed her eyes shut hard in concentration; her face began to scrunch up in confusion. "Well the only person that I can think of is buck toothed Granger but she couldn't be a pureblood."

"Wow, she actually has a brain!" Ron exclaimed from behind me.

"WHAT! You mean that she is Granger. She can't be! There is no way that she is the buck toothed know it all. She's too hot to be Granger!" Wow, Pansy thinks I'm hot; I don't know whether to be flattered or disturbed.

"Well done Pansy, you have figured it out and believe it or not she is my sister and she was previously known as Hermione Granger; and to be clear with you I am slightly disturbed that you find my sister hot." Blaise it appeared was also a tad disturbed by Pansy's thoughts about me.

Draco had sat down on a seat in the compartment and I was now standing in front of him. "Well Pansy I will give you some credit, you do recognize when my girlfriend is hot." Draco said. Wait, what did he just say? I looked around the compartment and it would appear that I wasn't the only one taken by surprise.

"Excuse me!" I yelled at him; however he had wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. What the hell was he playing at?

"Please just play along, please." Draco whispered into my ear, he sounded as though he was pleading.

"What do you mean girlfriend? I thought that I was your girlfriend Drakey."

"Isn't it obvious? She is now my girlfriend. Why would you think that I wouldn't date her? As you just said she is hot."

"Why did you do this to me? I thought that you loved me?" Pansy chocked out. She turned around and bolted out of the compartment.

I jumped up off Draco and spun on my heel. "What the hell was that? Why did you lie to her? Why did you tell her that I was your girlfriend? Now she has the wrong idea and she is going to do something!" I was pissed and from the looks my brothers were giving him I wasn't the only one who wanted to hurt him.

"I didn't do it on purpose; I just wanted to get Parkinson to leave me alone. I'm sorry, it just slipped out."

"Oh yeah, we can really see how 'she's my girlfriend' just slipped out." Blaise practically yelled.

"I'm sorry alright, I'll explain to Parkinson that I lied if she comes asking alright?" Draco was looking at Blaise while he said this, I don't know why; it wasn't like Blaise was his 'girlfriend'.

"Don't look at me expecting an answer, its Mya that you are apparently dating, the decision to castrate you is up to her."

"Mya, please forgive me. I just wanted to get the pug out of here. She won't say anything to anyone; she will leave us in peace. Forgive me, please." He seemed sincere, he did do wrong but I suppose I can forgive him if he does something for me?

"I will forgive you but on one condition."

"You will? Thank you so much . . . hang on, what's the catch?"

"You have to do me one favor when I request it, no questions asked."

"Alright but no dodgy stuff."

"Shake on it? Everyone in this compartment is witness to it and if you refuse to do what I ask then I get to do whatever I want to you. Nothing dodgy, don't worry about that." He reached out and shook my hand.

"Well since that is settled, how about a game of exploding snap?" Ron suggested. I sometimes wonder about that boy and what goes through his head.

"That's a good idea Ron but we aren't too far from Hogwarts so I would suggest that we should all be getting changed into our uniforms and then Draco and I have to do our rounds." I began to pick up my bag which contained my uniform. "Are you coming with me Ginny?"

"Yup, I'm just coming. You boys behave." Ginny said as she slid the compartment door shut. We could hear a few yells and shouts behind us, all originating from the heads compartment.

"Hopefully they won't kill one another."

"I think Harry will keep them in line."

* * *

Draco and I stepped out of the last compartment on our rounds and began to walk back to the heads compartment.

"I really am sorry you know."

"I know you're sorry but you shouldn't be making mistakes. You should really be thinking before you speak and act. Think about it Draco, please take your responsibilities seriously. Dumbledore made you head boy and it wasn't just because of your grades. He must have seen some potential in you and I can see some too but you have got to be responsible. The students are going to be looking up to us now, please set them a good example." With that said I opened the compartment door and sat down between my brothers. I refused to look at Draco now; he was trying to make eye contact with me.

"Attention Students, The Hogwarts Express will be arriving at Hogsmead Station in approximately five minutes. To all of the returning students, welcome back and to the first years, we hope that you enjoy your time at Hogwarts. When you disembark the train the head boy and girl will be waiting to direct you. We hoped that you enjoyed your ride on the Hogwarts Express. Have a nice evening." The conductor spoke over the internal sound system.

"Well I guess that we should be getting our things together." Ginny said as she stood up.

"Do you want me to save you a carriage Mya?" Blaise asked.

"Thank you but no. Professor Dumbledore said that since Draco and I had to see the first years onto the boat that a carriage was reserved for us. Would you be able to take my bag up to the castle though please?"

"Sure."

"Harry, can you and Ron please save me a seat at the Gryffindor table?"

"Yeah of course we will."

The train slowly began to slow down so Draco and I stood up and began to make our way to the trains exit. It was best for us to supervise the students so that nothing happened that shouldn't be happening.

"Draco, I'll organize the first years. Can you please supervise the rest of the students getting on the carriages?"

"Yeah I'll do that." He walked towards the carriages while I turned around and looked around for the first years. I know that Hagrid welcomes them as well but I can remember when I first arrived and was greeted by him I was scared wit less until Harry reassured me.

* * *

"Did you get all the students into carriages alright?" I asked Draco as we climbed into the carriage.

"Yeah, there was only a minor incident between some Gryffindors and Slytherins. I got it sorted out though. You get all the first years sorted?"

"Every single one accounted for and on the boats to Hogwarts."

"So are you excited about being resorted?"

"Sort of, I'm worried about what house I might be put into."

"Don't worry about it. The sorting hat will place you where you belong."

"Wow that was rather insightful of you. Thanks Draco."

We spent the rest of the journey to Hogwarts in silence, eventually the carriage pulled up in front of the giant doors. Draco climbed out and offered his hand to me. Wow, he was actually being rather gentlemanly. Walking through to the great hall, I saw that all of the students, minus the first years, had arrived and were seated at their house tables chatting animatedly. I walked over to where Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting. They had saved me a seat between Harry and Ron; Ginny was sitting rather close to Harry I noted.

The doors to the great hall opened and Professor McGonagall marched in with the first years following close behind. They looked so small and scared. It is really hard for me to believe that I was once one of those kids. They reached the front of the hall and the sorting hat sprung into life.

'_I may look old and insignificant but I am most significant_

_What I say tonight will change your lives_

_Which house you will be sorted into will be your home for the next seven years_

_I do my best to put you with those that suit you best_

_But I cannot guarantee that you shall be happy in your new home_

_I simply search your mind to find out what is inside_

_You may be put into Slytherin where the cunning and sly rule_

_But you could be suited for Gryffindor where those who are brave at heart live_

_There is always Hufflepuff with those who are loyal and true_

_And last but not least Ravenclaw where those wise in mind with wit_

_Step right up and I shall sort you_

_I will put you where I think you most belong_

_Take a seat and it shall all be over_

_You shall be where you best belong_

_Remember, I am the sorting hat, I shall sort you where you most belong.'_

With the hats song finished Professor McGonagall called out the first name on the list.

"Anderson, David." A small boy with dirty blond hair trotted forward and jammed the hat onto his head. About ten seconds later the brim of the hat opened and yelled out 'Hufflepuff'.

The first years continued to come forward until only one remained, "Thompson, Scarlet" A small girl with dark brown hair and large blue eyes rushed forward and put the hat on her head. The hat had barely been on her head before it shouted out "Gryffindor." The girl leaped off the seat and ran towards our table.

"Zabini, Mya." I stood up and tried to ignore my shaking limbs. I could hear the whispers at the tables surrounding me begin. Professor McGonagall gave me a small smile of encouragement when I sat down on the seat. I think that she wants me to remain in Gryffindor. The hat was placed on my head and slid down to cover my eyes, a small voice began to speak into my ear.

'I remember you, now why am I resorting you?

Ah I see, do you think that your new found heritage will change your house?

You think that you brothers will change it.

The approaching war, do you really think that you could make much of a difference depending on which house you are in.

Well you have the traits of all the houses.

Do you have any preferences?

Not Hufflepuff, well I don't see why not but if you say so.

I suppose that you are best suited for . . .'

* * *

Wow, 2776 words. I have decided to leave this as a cliff hanger, so the more reviews I get means the sooner I will update. Good news, I have quit my job at pizza hut! I have heard a rumor about a new rule regarding responding to reviews. If anyone has any legitimate information then can you please let me know? My computer is completely fixed and so is my beta's! **_I want to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters. I am so grateful for the reviews and encouragement. _**I have only responded personally to those who asked questions because I don't want to get in trouble with if they have imposed a rule on review responses. I can alert those who are not members of if you leave your email in the email box in a review.

Magicalflame and secretspells311 – A beta is someone who looks at my story and fixes grammar and spelling mistakes.

Sytherin-Princess – I'm sorry I can't recommend any to you. I have stopped reading them because I don't want to be influenced by what happens in their stories.

Amin Vanima Mellonea (Previously Jinenji) – Ash says thanks for the concern and she has a new computer. She also says thanks for the congratulations on becoming my beta. She has never had a reviewer actually mention her before.


	23. Return to Hogwarts Part Four

_I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, if I did would I be posting this on the Internet? Thanks Anita for being a fantastic beta._

_No offence intended to any Hufflepuff fans, Hufflepuff bashing is non intentional, sorry. _

_I express my sympathies to those affected by the two recent hurricanes in America. I hope that you or your families are all right. I hope that anyone affected by the recent Bali bombings is alright and that you and your families are all right also.

* * *

_

**Prepare for something I don't think has been done in Harry Potter fan fiction before or at least something I have never heard of being done.

* * *

**

Mya Zabini's P.O.V.

* * *

'Slytherin and Gryffindor'

I sat there dumbstruck, a student in two houses. This hasn't happened since the sixties and even then it had been between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. No one clapped, I think they were confused on which house should clap, but then again I am also confused as to which house table I should be sitting at. I slid the hat off my head and a rather amusing sight greeted me, which I think will stay with me for a few years. Professor McGonagall was standing in front of me with her mouth hanging wide open, jaw slack, her eyes huge. I don't think I've seen a more confused teacher in my life. Turning around I looked at my uncle, his facial expression looked identical to Professor McGonagall, the look of one who is completely flabbergasted.

* * *

Professor McGonagall's P.O.V.

* * *

My prized student is half Slytherin. What in Merlin's Beard is going on? The poor dear looks mightily confused. Luckily it was at this point that Albus began to speak.

* * *

Professor Snape's P.O.V. / 'Uncle Sevie'

* * *

My niece is half Gryffindor! What in Merlin's Beard is going on? She does look confused; I suppose she is not use to being confused.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore's P.O.V.

* * *

So she is the one they spoke of, delightful! "Well that was certainly a surprise to all of us. Well Miss Zabini why don't you go and sit with your brother, we can sort the details out later." I said this to her, the poor girl did look rather confused; I suppose that didn't happen much considering who she was. "While your standing however I might as well announce that Miss Mya Zabini and Mr. Draco Malfoy are this years head girl and boy." A round of applause followed that statement, as it should of course. Draco stood up along with Mya; she paused for a moment before heading towards her brother at the Slytherin table.

* * *

Mya Zabini's P.O.V.

* * *

Wow, I'm in two houses! I'm only the fourth person to be sorted into two houses according to 'Hogwarts a History'. I'm going to be part of history, the first person to be sorted into both Gryffindor and Slytherin. What about my house points? Which house will they be awarded to? My concerns about my house points were quickly interrupted when I noticed the whispering people around me and the incredulous looks that I was getting from the Slytherins; in fact, the looks which all of the other students were giving me. The look on Ron's face was hilarious in its own right. Ron's mouth was hanging slack, his eyes were bulging out of his head, Ginny leaned over and pushed his jaw shut, smart girl that one. I refocused my attention on those at the Slytherin table. I quickly remembered what Blaise had said, act confident and like you belong and they won't disrespect you. When Draco heard this, he summarized it – act like a pureblood! I knew that I would have to stand my ground this year since I was head girl, but now with being in two houses, especially two which had a long history of rivalry, I was going to have it hard. Although, I do enjoy a good challenge. I was now approaching the sixth and seventh years; I glared at anyone who looked at me wrongly. Luckily Blaise, Draco, Daphne, Vin and G looked happy to see me. I noticed that Blaise had saved me the seat next to him, sneaky Slytherin. Stepping over the bench I sat down and let out a sigh of relief. Blaise wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close in a one armed hug.

"I'm proud of you Mya, It's nice to know that you haven't changed too much since we found you. It was also fantastic to see the look on Sev's face and old McGonagall; I thought she was going to have kittens." My lovely brother! He released me from out hug before I could say anything Draco began talking.

"Blaise is right, that was hilarious. Did anyone else notice the looks on all the other students? The Innocent, pure, book - worm, know it all is actually partial Slytherin. Not fully evil, but well on the way! I'm sure that over time the Slytherin side will take over, don't worry there is hope for you yet." I was surprised at how well he maintained his composure before bursting into a fit of laughter. All of my Slytherin friends, including Daphne, joined him.

"That's not funny Draco! Remember our conversation, you should be acting like a grown up! You still owe me!" That is the best way to end a sentence; I could visibly see Draco gulp.

"What is this all about? What did you do to owe her?" Blaise asked, obviously his curiosity had peeked.

"Curiosity killed the kneazle." Draco replied.

"No it didn't, it made the kneazles!" Draco made a face at this comment.

"Ewwww, dude what were you thinking about? Wait, don't answer that, I don't want to know." Before our conversation could carry on to Merlin knows where, Dumbledore once again began to speak.

"Now that everyone has been sorted or resorted," (his eye was twinkling at me), "I feel that it is time to eat, so I leave you with a few words. Eat until you can't eat no more!" With the usual words from Dumbledore, the plates in front of us began to magically fill with all kinds of mouth-watering food. Glancing over at the Gryffindor table I could see that Ron had snapped out of his trace and was now shoving food into his mouth as if it was his last meal. I noticed Vin and G were doing the same but in a slightly more controlled manner. Reaching forward I too began to fill my plate with the food in front of me.

* * *

Dumbledore's P.O.V.

An hour later

* * *

I had just finished my toffee pudding, cake, jell and chocolate mouse when I noticed everyone else was finished. Best to make all the announcements now I suppose.

"Your attention please, this years head boy and girl are Draco Malfoy and Mya Zabini. For those of you who are curious. Yes, Mya is the brother of Blaise Zabini and she was previously known as Hermione Granger. I expect for you to treat her with respect and do not under mind her. I would like for the school to put their hands together for the new Defense against the Dark Arts, Professor Tonks, who has taken a year off from her regular job as an Auror to teach. Please put your hand together to welcome her." After the applause ended and the gawking students who were fascinated, as she changed her hair from mousy brown to fluorescent blue, calmed and I began to speak again. "Mr. Filch has asked for me to remind you all that any WWW products, otherwise know as Weasley Wizarding Wheezes are strictly band, anyone caught with them will have the products confiscated and they will be severely punished. Although, I much say that their products do bring joy to the hearts of many in a time like this. The forbidden forest is strictly prohibited; do not go in there if you do not wish to be scared witless, along with several other things. I remind all first years that they are not allowed broomsticks and are not eligible for try outs for house quidditch teams. Now with all that said I believe it is time for the school song. Just pick any tune and sing along. Please stand." With a flick of my wand a golden ribbon shot out the end and began to weave out the words. I decided to sing along with my personal favorite song, the theme from a muggle confectionary 'Cadbury's', they made delightful chocolate, so rich and creamy. Snapping my mind back to the present I tapped my wand. "On the count of three, one, two, three."

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot.

This year it was Ron and Ginny Weasley who finished the song last, caring on their twin brothers' tradition, although I have no idea what tune it was. "Well done Ginevra and Ronald. What tune was that to, I'm afraid I'm not familiar with it?"

"It was the theme song of the next WWW advertisement sir; we thought it would be good promotion for our brothers."

"Well Miss. Weasley that was rather thoughtful of you. Now I believe that it is time for you all to be heading to bed, please follow the prefects of your house and can Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Zabini please come to the front. Good night and innocent dreams to you all."

* * *

Draco Malfoy's P.O.V.

* * *

Mya and I both bid goodnight to our friends and Mya hugged Blaise goodnight, telling him she would see him at breakfast. We began to make our way through the swarming massed of students heading towards the exit. Luckily for us, everyone noticed the badges that we were wearing and they promptly got out of the way. Most of the teachers had made their way out of the Great Hall but Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were still standing at the front along with Dumbledore. As we came to a stop in front of the professors, Snape immediately pulled Mya into a hug. I was almost feeling sorry for her, but at least it wasn't me.

"The whole family is so proud of you, not fully Slytherin but at least it wasn't Hufflepuff!" Professor Snape exclaimed before releasing her from his hug.

"There is nothing wrong with Hufflepuff, Severus." Dumbledore corrected, "They are very loyal."

"Yes I know they are, but Mya here came reasonably through, on tradition." Merlin! Does he realize what he sounds like? He sounds like a proud parent! I know that it could just be him being a proud uncle but still, there are some sides of him, I don't want to see.

"Well Miss Zabini we are going to have to find the rules which were set out for those in both houses. I cannot actually remember when they were last needed."

"It was for Michelle Lonsdale in 1965, she was sorted into both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sir." Mya quickly recited, I bet that she could give the writer of Hogwarts, A History, a run for his money.

"Well done Miss Zabini, well done. I think that when the current writer of Hogwarts, A History retires from writing, we should look you up. Well, I shall have to track the rules done; I have an idea of where they might have been stored. I will have to talk to Professors McGonagall and Snape to clarify exactly what should happen in the event of rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. I feel that it won't be an issue, but just in case. Now shall we show you to your dormitory? I think that you will enjoy it." Professor Dumbledore said. Professors Snape and McGonagall followed the headmaster as he left the Great Hall, as Mya and myself fell into step behind them. Dumbledore lead us out the main door then left, right, right and left once more before coming to a halt in front of a portrait of two cats, one a big fat black and white cat which was sound asleep and a thinner cat which was ginger with distinct lines around its face; this one too was sound asleep. Dumbledore coughed politely and the two cats raised their heads, the black and white cat opened his mouth and yawned while the other one stood up and stretched.

"Would your owner be around by any chance?" The two cats both eyed Dumbledore before wandering off towards the back of the portrait where a door was slightly ajar. The ginger cat slid its way through where as the black and white cat had to bump the door open slightly to slip through. Several seconds later a young woman with curly brown hair emerged, her clothing made her look as though she had come right out of the sixties.

"Hello Professors, sorry to keep you waiting."

"That's quite alright, your cats are always quite entertaining. I would like to introduce you to this year's Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy and Mya Zabini."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Julia. I hope that you will like you new common room; you have earned it. Would you like to choose your password?"

Mya looked over at me, "Any ideas, Draco?" She asked.

"No actually, I haven't given it any thought. Can you just make one up, Julia?"

"Ok then, Ring-Tailed will be your password for the week. I insist upon having the password changed every week. The Professors are automatically allowed entry, you may give the password to you friends but they must have the current password to gain entry. If any of the students come here asking for you, I shall come and find you." With that said the portrait began to open and revealed the room inside. Navy blue carpet was the first thing I noticed and a low mahogany coffee table in front of a crackling fire place with two rich red love seat couches surrounding it. It was when I looked up that I noticed the Slytherin influence over the room; forest green wallpaper was covering every wall apart from several touches of mahogany on doors, the paneling and the spiral staircase; which lead up to a small walk way on a second floor where there were three doors. Two of the doors had our names on it; one with gold letters spelling out Mya Zabini, another door had silver lettering on it spelling out my name and final door remained black, which I assume to be the bathroom. Well I have to say, that this common room is more than I expected,

"Wow, this is beautiful. I don't know what to say, sir." Mya exclaimed.

"You have earned this common room, Miss Zabini. I have to say I was also rather amazed by the common room, myself. This year I had a certain house elf approach me and requested the opportunity to decorate the common room. I believe you are familiar with the elf, Dobby." Dumbledore replied.

"Dobby did this!"

"Yes, I must say it is different from what he had previously decorated. I do believe that he said, that it was for someone who was special to him; she had apparently helped him over some difficult times in the past."

"I think that I should let you both get to bed. You will be excused from patrolling tonight, but you will have to begin patrolling tomorrow night. Now I have made sure that the full list of school rules for both students and head students. I will also obtain a copy of the rules for you, Miss Zabini; you will need to know the fine details about being a student in both houses. Now I do believe that Professors Snape and McGonagall, along with myself, should be taking our leave, to go and find those rules. I bid you good night and sweet dreams." The three professors all made their way towards the portrait, which swung open to allow them leave. I turned around to face Mya and I didn't quite know what to say to her, I was struck by how she looked standing there, her curly black hair hung loose around her face, her eyes sparkling and the crackling light of the fire reflected off her olive skin. Snap out of it! I mentally berated myself, I sounded so sappy and Malfoys are not sappy!

"I suppose that we should be heading to bed, we'll have to be up early tomorrow. I don't know about you but I'm a bit tired."

"Yea, I suppose we should be heading to bed. Hey, I wonder what out rooms look like." I replied.

"Well let's go and find out then." Mya began towards the staircase and I followed close behind, there was only one stair case and it was a series of steps wrapped around a poll. I noticed that I was treated to a rather delectable view as I made my way up the stairs; as you can guess, Mya was directly in front of me. Stepping upon the small landing, I began to make my way towards the door with my name etched upon it. Turning the elegant handle, I pushed the door open to be greeted with the typical Slytherin colors. The navy blue carpet was the same, but now I had mahogany wooden panels instead of wallpaper. Centered in the middle of the room, was a huge four-poster bed with my trunk at the end of it, the bed could fit both Vin and G comfortably! A mahogany dresser was in the corner of the room and two matching side tables were located on either side of my bed. A full-length mirror was attached to my wall and not too far from it was a door. I walked to doors and pulled them open. It was another room; to be more precise it was the bathroom. On the opposite side of the room was Mya, who by the looks of it, had just pulled her doors open, too,

"You better keep your hair care products, on you side of the sink!" She said to me in a joking manner. I cracked up laughing; she seemed more concerned about bench space then at the prospect of actually sharing a bathroom with me! By her laughter, It appeared that she too, had struggled with the comedy of the situation and had joined me in my laughter.

* * *

Mya Zabini's P.O.V.

* * *

Well done Zabini, make an idiot of your self straight away. Why did I make the hair- care products, comment? Then again, if one thinks of Draco Malfoy, they usually also think about his hair as well. Unfortunately, I realized just how funny what it was and I joined him in his laughing fit. After a while our laughter began to fade away as we calmed down.

"What is your room like Draco?" I was curious as to how Dobby had decorated his room. Especially after considering how Dobby had been treated at the Malfoy residence.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me, yours." He replied. I wonder if he realized how misconstrued, that statement sounded.

"Alright Draco, just don't touch anything!" I still didn't trust him completely.

"I won't, don't worry." He began to make his way into the bathroom; I mirrored his moves on the opposite side of the room. As I walked across the room, I began to actually take in the bathroom; small blue tiles lined the floor with the occasional white one slipped in. A rather larger bathtub with clawed feet was up against the wall and a large shower that was separated from the rest of the bathroom by two glass panels that enclosed the shower. There was a porcelain toilet was against another wall and not too far from it was a bench with two porcelain sinks which both appeared to be sitting upon the bench. The bench itself was rather large and appeared to be divided in half; each side matched the other perfectly. Both had a set of cupboards and draws; I suppose that it would help reduce the squabbling between Draco and I especially since I was someone who cherished their bathroom bench space. I walked through the open door and into Draco's room, it was a typical Slytherin room, not to sound stereotypical but why couldn't someone, for once, break the mold of their house? His room was exactly the same except for the color differences. I defiantly prefer my room, but everyone is entitled to their own tastes. Taking a more observatory look, I turned around and headed back through the bathroom. Draco had also begun to make his way back to his room. Walking back, I took a moment to take in my new room. The navy blue carpet had also remained in my room, I had the same huge bed as Draco, mine was also a huge four-posted bed but a huge white and blue striped duvet, as opposed to his, covered mine which was Slytherin green. I too had a huge mahogany dresser with matching side tables and a huge mirror. My trunk was placed at my bed and the lid had been pulled open by the house elves. I walked over and pulled out my favorite pair of blue striped pajamas, why not match the room. I had shrugged my robe off and I had flung it over the edge of my bed, my hands were just reaching for the bottom of my jersey when I heard a cough behind me.

"Ah, Mya. You might want to shut the door next time." Draco said.

Oh Merlin, I forgot to shut the door; thanks goodness he mentioned it before I took any more of my clothes off. I turned around to shut the door but I soon struggled to keep my mouth from dropping open. Standing in the doorway of his own room was a partially naked Draco; he was only wearing a pair of loose pajama pants that were slung low on his waist. I defiantly love quidditch and what is has done for his body, wow!

"Thanks Draco." I walked over and shut the door, struggling not to blush. Catching sight of my face in my floor length mirror, I was surprised to see that I was not Weasley red, as I feared I was. Checking that the door was securely shut behind me, I walked back to finish changing.

* * *

Draco Malfoy's P.O.V.

* * *

I was rather surprised that Mya didn't think to check that the door was shut before beginning to get changed, after she shrugged off her robe I felt my conscience catching up with me and I coughed. She whipped around and stared at me. I do believe that she was rather impressed by what she saw but then again I was a Malfoy; it was expected for me, or my body, to be appreciated. I mentioned that she should shut the door next time and she simply thanked me before shutting the door. Wow she seemed rather dignified as she did that. I realized that I had forgotten my toothbrush so I turned around and headed back towards my trunk; fishing through it for several moments, I quickly found my toothbrush and toothpaste; strangely enough magic had not developed a more effective way to clean ones teeth. Walking back into the bathroom, I began to put toothpaste onto my brush, but I was slightly distracted when the door began to open. I was completely distracted when the door was full pulled open and Mya walked in wearing her pajamas; her pajamas which consisted of a pair of striped shorts which were rather short and a blue single top which was white and covered in blue polka dots.

Wow, she is hot.

You can't think that, she is Blaise's sister!

So.

He would kill you.

But she is really hot.

Would you like to remain attractive?

Huh?

You know that he would beat you up for making a move on her. In fact, Potter and Weasley would join him, if only to attack you.

Fine, I will just drool from a distance. At least until I can talk to Blaise about it.

Smart move but I never said that you had to stop admiring her completely. You could, in fact romance her slightly; just to see if there is any point in concerning Blaise.

Good Point.

Stop arguing with yourself, she is beginning to stare at you.

Flicking my head up I noticed that she was in fact staring at me; it would appear that the argument between my good half and bad half had gone on long enough to concern her.

"Are you alright Draco?"

"Oh yeah, just thinking."

"Okay." She began to walk over; she also carrying her toothbrush. I offered her some of my toothpaste and to my surprise she accepted. That's a good first step Draco, well done. We both stood next too each other brushing our teeth in reasonable silence apart, from the occasional spitting into our own sinks. I had just finished brushing my teeth when I noticed that, attached to the wall between the two sinks, was a toothbrush holder. It would appear that this was something that we were to share and I didn't mind putting my toothbrush into it. I am someone who cherishes their bench space and I surprisingly didn't mind sharing it with her; that might sound selfish, but someone like me with so many hair products, it is defiantly a sacrifice. I noticed that Mya had also put her toothbrush away and she hadn't said a single thing about having to share. I turned the taps on and began to fill the sink in order to wash my face and I noticed that Mya did the same; it would appear that we were on the same wavelength. She pulled a towel off the rack located next to the sink; I notice that I have a matching one. Wiping her face gently she turned around and began to make her way back towards her room.

"Good night Draco."

"Night Mya." She shut her door and presumably headed off to climb into bed. Swiping my face with a towel I turned and made my way into my own room.

* * *

_Right well that was 4328 (excluding all notes) words of story; I'm rather impressed with my efforts on this chapter because it was originally going to be short chapter and that means it's the **BIGGEST CHAPTER SO FAR!** I know that my friends might notice a similarity between the portrait and who was in it, I based the person on myself and the two cats and just like my new one and my older one which died, I decided that I should add a wee part of myself to the story, just to make it a bit more personal to me. **Michelle**, I hope that you feel special; you were the one behind Michelle Lonsdale! Your line was in here **Lydz.** **I've already started chapter 24**. This chapter was ready 2 weeks ago but due to some unforeseen complications it has taken a wee bit longer. I made the important notes in bold to attract the attention of people who don't read these notes. _

_THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I REALLY APPRECIATE FEEDBACK!_

_Skittles713 – Cool Coincidence_

_BlackOwl892006 – I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or disturbed, thanks though. What do you think about the sorting?_

_Amin Vanima Mellonea – I didn't quit my job for this story, It was a factor but it was mainly the fact that I hated the work and constantly pictured shoving my boss into a pizza oven. The work place was mentally and physically hazardous. What did you think of the sorting?_

_Please leave me a review letting me know what you think. _


	24. The First Day

Once again, I don't own any rights to this, just for fun.

Proceed with caution, this is a pile of mush, unbeted and please read the note at the end of this.

* * *

The first of September had been on a Thursday and this meant that the students were fortunate to have only one day of school before the weekend. Traditionally the trials for the house quidditch teams were on the first weekend after September first, so this is why Harry Potter was up early writing out notices about trials. Unknown to him else where in the castle there were three others who were also doing the same. While Harry was hunched in a chair by fire in Gryffindor tower, Draco Malfoy was stretched out on a couch in the heads common room, Michael Corner was sitting in a winged chair in the Ravenclaw common room and Susan Bones was stretched out the floor in front of the fire place in the Hufflepuff common room. All four captains were scribbling out notices which informed their houses respectively that everyone, including current teams members would have to try out for their places. This just meant that everyone would have a fair chance but everyone who was already a team member were almost guaranteed there place back. The bells in the court yard alerted them all that it was now 7am and breakfast would start soon, and if you wanted to eat before classes you had to be there between 7.15 and 8.45 if you wanted to eat before classes which commenced at 9am. So with breakfast in their minds they all packed up there things and pinned their notice to their common room notice boards, except for Draco of course he had to go to the Slytherin common room to put his up.

* * *

Blaise Zabini's P.O.V.

* * *

I jerked awake as the bells in the school court yard rang out, I suppose I better go and get breakfast. I will also be able to find out what is happening with Mya. Pulling my protesting body out of bed I practically threw my body under the spray of the shower. Every dormitory at Hogwarts had a bathroom, luckily in seventh year they believed that the year group should have their own bathroom, one which they didn't have to share with the entire house. (I mean the seventh year boys have a bathroom and so do the girls and years one to six have to share one huge bathroom.)

Once I felt I had woken up I climbed out of the steamed shower cubicle and wrapped my towel firmly around my hips. Going through the door which lead back to the seventh year's dormitory and it was there that I found someone waiting for me already. Sitting upon my bed with his white blond hair hanging around his face was Draco. It was a strange thing, Draco Malfoy up before eight in the morning! He must have heard me as I entered the room because it was at this point that his head flicked up and his silver eyes met my own. I raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

"I had to get a Quidditch notice up." Satisfied with his answer I continued towards him and began to rummage through my trunk for my uniform.

"So what's the notice about?"

"The usual, trials this weekend, everyone must come and trial or in your case retrial. Dumbledore seems to think that it is the only fair way to select team members. I don't know what happened to the days when you could be selected for pure talent?" I snorted at his last statement.

"Yes, the day when Harry earned his way onto the team?"

"Yea. . . Hey!" He yelled, it took him a while to click on that. "I earned my way on?"

"Last year you mean?"

"Shut up!" I enjoyed hassling Draco about how he originally got onto the team. He actually is a good player but Flint had been very reluctant about letting a second year onto the team years ago, let alone putting him in the position of seeker. Mr. Malfoy had simply persuaded Flint that Draco was good for the team. Of course those who doubted this simply had to attend the Slytherin Quidditch try outs to see the evidence.

"So when are the trials?"

"Saturday afternoon."

"Right, I wonder what team Mya will be able to play for?"

"Good point, we should remind her to ask Dumbledore. You think she still wants to play?"

"I think so; otherwise we will have to convince her. She actually has a flare for it." Throughout our whole conversation I had been getting changed. Good thing about being a guy, once you had some boxer shorts on you were fine. Of course I had my full uniform on now as we made out way out of the Slytherin seventh year boys dormitory.

"I hope she can play for Slytherin, after all doesn't Gryffindor already have enough chasers?"

"Your right, well that's an argument to put to Dumbledore; where is Mya by the way?"

"She should still be in the heads common room; do you want to go past on the way to the Great Hall?"

"Yeah, smart idea."

"Alright then, I shall show you the way." We made our way out of the Slytherin common room and headed towards the Great Hall as usual but upon reaching the main passage way we turned left instead of right. Less than a minute later I found myself standing in front of a portrait containing two cats and a young woman about my own age with curly brown hair, hazel eyes and clothes straight from the sixties.

"Hi Julia, this is Blaise, Myas twin. He will have the passwords also, ok?"

"Ok, I need the password now though."

"Ring tailed."

"Excellent."

"Smart password Draco!" He looked at me with a blank look, "Let me guess she chose it?" He nodded. "And to think that they made you head boy! The ginger cat, it had a ring tail!" I can't believe he didn't click on it, he's usually rather observe. The tail was rather obvious! He really is a blond sometimes. Anyway the portrait swung open and revealed a very cosy and comfortable common room. I let out a low whistle, this place was nice, and maybe I should have worked harder over the years. I heard a door being kicked shut and looking up I saw my twin coming down a spiral staircase.

"Blaise! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed obviously surprised.

"Nice to see you too. Draco thought that I might like to see my sister and find out what is happening about you being in two houses."

"Oh Blaise you know I didn't mean it like that! I was just surprised. Professor Dumbledore left last night to find the official rules; they had been drawn up for Michelle Lonsdale." I raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Michelle Lonsdale was here in 1965, she was sorted into Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They will probably have to revise the rules a bit; since I'm in Gryffindor and Slytherin. Professor Dumbledore sent me an owl this morning requesting that I see him this evening. He said that I can choose where I sit in the Great Hall, either at Gryffindor or Slytherin table so I have decided to alternate; so today I'm having breakfast and dinner with Harry and Ron and lunch with you guys." I can see the logic in that.

"Which Quidditch team are you going to try out for?" Draco blurted out; I was planning on asking her that bit perhaps more subtly.

* * *

I wasn't planning on posting this for a while; I was going to get it longer. I haven't updated in ages because I got **incredibly sick** and the doctors wanted to put me into **hospital** but I got a bit better so I avoided that but I missed a week of school which resulted in me getting really behind in my work. **I have lost mental function several times due to stress** (eg. Blue tacking my cell phone to my head to see how long it could stay there – 10 minutes by the way.). I have got an **incredibly large amount** of stress on me at the moment through all my end of year **exams** (starting tomorrow) and my boards which have to be sent away in four days are they need a lot more work. I decided to post this to once again say that yes I am continuing this story and to make sure that people were still reading it. I also wanted to say **to the people that leave reviews** saying update or else I will give up reading this story, I actually don't care what you have to say – if you will give up reading because I actually have a life and I have lots of work to do and you can't understand that then it is really your loss and your choice. Now that my rant is over I hope that I get a review or two but I don't have my fingers crossed.

Lady Prongs – I need ya email again to alert you, my email contacts disappeared a while ago.

To everyone else who reviewed, **thanks so much and I really appreciate it**.

I made the important parts in bold! p


	25. The Rules

Once again I do not own the rights to any of this story. I am going to attempt to respond to all of the reviews that I receive, thank you for the encouragement, please review again. I am no longer a high school student and I have been accepted into arts school!

**Chapter Twenty-Five, 2463 Words, Posted December Twenty Third **

**Please check out my forum for future spoilers and the boring authors notes which will be put there instead of in the chapters.**

Thanks Ash for betaing.

* * *

Blaise's P.O.V.

* * *

"Slytherin of course," She looked at us as if we were nuts. "Gryffindor has enough chasers and I don't fancy shoving someone off the team. Besides no one in Gryffindor ever took the time to teach me to fly and play Quidditch; where as you two took the time to teach me. Besides, I wouldn't fancy playing against my brother now would I?" Well I suppose that makes sense but does she realize she will have to play against Harry? Mya eventually told me alone that she and Harry had been bonded together. I just about hit the roof when she first told me, but then she explained it and I began to calm down. 

"Thank Merlin for that! I was worried about what I was going to do otherwise." Draco exclaimed sounding relieved. Mya smiled at him; am I missing something?

"Well in that case you might want to sit with Slytherin all Saturday and get Harry and the others to keep quiet about you trying out. I don't want any backlash from them." My eyes must have showed how concerned I was because she didn't protest at all she just nodded at me. "Come on then, let's go get some breakfast."

"Did you really think that I would go and play Quidditch for the Gryffindor team even though it was you guys that taught me to play? Come on, be serious." She wrapped an arm around Draco and me before she stepped ahead and stepped out of the open portrait door. Draco looked over at me and raised an eyebrow; obviously he was still getting use to her attitude. Together the three of us made our way towards the great hall. I now wished that I had worked hard enough so that I could have been head boy; their rooms where much nicer and they were so much closer to the great hall and breakfast. Walking through the open doors the usual sounds of breakfast greeted our arrival. I noticed as we stepped through the door that several pairs of eyes were lingering on us for longer than necessary. Dismissing their looks I patted Mya on the shoulder and began to walk towards the Slytherin table with Draco. Mya began to walk towards the Gryffindor table where I noticed that she was on the receiving end of several glares and suspicious glances. She just held her head and took her customary place between Harry and Ron.

* * *

Mya Zabini's P.O.V

* * *

"Morning Harry; morning Ron." I gave them both a smile. Harry returned it with one of his own but Ron continued to shovel food into his mouth as he did every morning. I wonder if he realizes that no one will steal his food here. I began to dish myself up some food, noting the possessive look that Ron had regarding the bacon; Ron rather favoured bacon. "Have the timetables been put out yet?" 

"No, Professor McGonagall planned on waiting until you and Draco arrived, she wanted some help. Look out, here she comes." Harry said as he suddenly became fascinated with his breakfast plate. I understand the desire to ignore Professor McGonagall but unfortunately I can't.

"Good Morning Miss Zabini."

"Good Morning Professor, can I help you with something?"

"Yes, I was hoping that you and Mr. Malfoy would hand out the time tables to the students. You both will be excused for being late to your first class so you will have time for your breakfast."

"Thank you Professor, I shall go and explain this all to Draco. Professor, are you aware of the rules which I am going to have to abide by yet?"

"No, Professor Dumbledore was unsure of where they were put last. He is planning on having another look this morning. He did request to see you this morning after your first class. I believe that you have a study period then."

"Thank you Professor, I will go and see Professor Dumbledore then. Are those the timetables?" I indicated to a rather large pile of envelopes that she had tucked under her arm.

"Yes, thank you Miss Zabini, make sure that Mr. Malfoy does his share as well."

"Don't worry Professor, I can keep him in line." Professor McGonagall had a small smile on her face before she turned and headed back to the staff table. I turned back to my breakfast, cast a warming charm, and quickly grabbed a slice of toast. Standing up I grabbed the pile of envelopes before heading towards the Slytherin table. Once again I was on the receiving end of some glares and suspicious looks but once again I just ignored them and continued along the table until I stood behind Blaise and Draco.

"What's going on Mya?" Draco asked me, he had been watching my progress towards the table.

"Our duties have already begun, Professor McGonagall wishes for us to hand out the timetables."

"WHAT but then I won't be able to eat my breakfast. I'm a teenager and this is one of the two essential things that I need. Food and sleep are essential for an even partial tolerable Draco!"

"She said that we will be excused for being late for our first class so you can eat your breakfast after the timetables are out. Just cast a warming charm and don't be such a drama queen."

"Alright but I am not giving out the Hufflepuff timetables."

"You can do Slytherin and Ravenclaw alright. I'll do the Gryffindors and Hufflepuff's, happy?"

"No, I'd be happy if I got to eat my breakfast. Why do we have to do it?"

"Because Professor McGonagall has better things to do than hand out timetables and for all we know this could be a test of how well we know the students." He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. I noticed that he was glancing at the staff table. I turned to see what had him so intrigued.

"Yes, I can see that McGonagall is really doing something more important. I'm sure that Dumbledore needs her to flirt with him so early in the morning."

"Ewww, that is something which I so did not need to see this early in the morning, or ever actually."

"I think that you and I can both agree on that issue." I silently nodded and handed him half of the timetables. I began to walk away from the Slytherin table and towards the Gryffindor table. Glancing behind me I caught Dracos eye, he had been watching me as I walked away. I felt a small flutter inside me. "What was that?" I muttered to myself. Ignoring the feeling that I just had, I began back to the Gryffindor table and proceeded to sort the timetables into piles according to the year group. I glanced back to the Slytherin table where Draco was also sorting out the timetables. He glanced back at me and I felt a blush creep up to my face. Quickly returning to the task at hand, I focused upon finding the new students and giving them their timetables.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

* * *

Eventually, after handing out the mountains of timetables to the almost never-ending students, I finally reached my own timetable and to my surprise I also found Myas right below mine. Heading back towards the Slytherin table, I sat down to my still hot breakfast and began to compare my timetable to Myas. We both had Advanced Transfiguration with McGonagall, Potions with Snape, Advanced Charms with Flitwick, Advanced Herbology with Sprout, Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, History of Magic with Binns, Arithmancy with Vector, and Defence against the Dark Arts with Lupin. Mya had Astronomy with Sinistra whereas I had Divination with either Firenze or Trelawney – depending on the subject we were studying. Well, it would seem that I am not the only person who wishes for us to be together. I dropped my fork and my mouth fell open. Where in Merlin's name did that thought come from? I just about slapped myself! Ignoring the looks from the few remaining students at breakfast I began to once again eat my breakfast, unaware for the moment that the very person of my thoughts was currently heading towards my table with her own breakfast. 

"Did you get the timetables out alright?" Mya said to me as she began to sit down next to me. My head shot around to her and just as quickly I schooled my features into a casual look and attempted to recover from my embarrassment.

"Yeah, alright I suppose. What about you?"

"Good, I just wish that the students would actually pay attention to something aside from their breakfast! Honestly, you would think that the students weren't ever fed. Do you have my timetable?"

"Oh yeah, here you go. I was just seeing what classes we have together."

"Thanks, what do we have together?"

"We have everything but astronomy and divination together. We have Potions first today." Mya let out a groan at that. "What's the matter Mya? You don't want to see Uncle Sev?" I knew that this would bug her and I had said it in my most innocent voice. She turned and glared at me.

"I just don't appreciate potions this early in the morning and the cheerful disposition which Sev has is something that I don't enjoy twenty four seven. Although this class could be fun, after all, you aren't going to be the only one who could become a favourite this year." My head suddenly sparked at this thought, she was right. Previously I had been treated better because I was not only in Slytherin but also Severus' godson. Now that his niece was revealed, half in Slytherin and of course already good at potions then she could become his favourite! I really wasn't that concerned about the loss of position but this could mean that I was morel likely to loose points and potions is the class which helped me to earn a third of my points last year. Merlin, I sound like a teachers pet, just stop thinking Draco before you embarrass yourself.

"What ever Mya, I don't care what happens in Potions. After all I am head boy this year and that means that I can reward and take points from students." Her face looked gob smacked.

"Don't you even think about not being honest because I will make sure that you are in hot water if anything suspicious happens. Now shut up and eat your breakfast." I sniggered at her last comment but I did as she wished and I resumed eating my breakfast. I glanced over and noticed that Mya was doing the same and I noticed just how nice she looked in her school uniform.

* * *

Mya Zabini's P.O.V.

* * *

After eating my breakfast with Draco, we made our way towards the dungeons where the potions class was and sure enough there was my ever so delightful uncle scaring the class witless. Draco and I managed to get into the class and sit down before he noticed us. He didn't even ask to see our note. I can see just how handy it is going to be in Slytherin. After potions I bid goodbye to Draco and began the hike up from the dungeons towards Professor Dumbledore's office, luckily I remembered to ask my Uncle the password to his office. 

"Jaffas" The stone gargoyle began to wind away and I started to climb the stairs towards Dumbledore's office. Knocking on his door I waited until I heard his conformation for me to enter. "Good morning Professor, is it convenient for me to speak with you?"

"Of course my dear, have a seat. The Professors and I found the official rules for double students we have all agreed that the rules are fair at the moment and I have a copy for you to view. If you could please take off your school tie while you read over the rules, I think that we should add some colour and make it into an official double students tie. Let me know if you have any objections." He passed over a small scroll and I passed him my plain black tie.

* * *

RULES FOR DOUBLE HOUSE PLACEMENT

All points earned by said student will be tallied separately and divided evenly at the end of the school year. Any points lost for said student will be taken from their personal point tally.

Said student will alternate which dormitory they live in.

Said student will have access to both common rooms.

Said student may choose which house table they choose to eat at and do their work at. Alternation is the encouraged choice.

Said student will continue to wear the school uniform and will have both house crests embroidered onto their robes. Their school tie will have one colour from each house as to present a double house student.

If the student wishes to participate in any school event where teams or students are defined by school house then the student may choose which house they wish to represent. If points are awarded to students personally then there points will go towards the student's personal tally. If this school event is a sporting event then these rules do not apply because the student is representing their choice of house as opposed to themselves.

Any other events which occur where these rules are not covered then it is up to the head master at the time to introduce the new rule and add it to this list.

* * *

The rules seemed reasonable and I didn't see any problems with it at the moment. I looked up to the headmaster who was now holding out my newly changed tie. A delicate weave of gold and silver wrapped their way around the tie in a beautiful pattern that continued to loop around the tie and never break. 

"Miss Zabini I can change the crest on your robe now also if you would please pass it over." I did as he requested and watched as a green and then red light shoot from his wand towards the crest on my robe and suddenly it had changed into two crests of a smaller size, one Slytherin and one Gryffindor.

"Thank you sir, is it alright to keep this copy of the rules?"

"Certainly Miss Zabini, I believe that this is all that we needed to discuss unless you have anything else? No, all right then. I believe that you are free until after lunch, might I suggest some practise for the quidditch team trials tomorrow. Which team, may I inquire, are you planning on trying out for?"

"Slytherin sir, thank you for your time." I stood up and began to descend the stairs, quidditch practice sounded nice.


	26. The Dachshund

Posted December 31st

Thank You to the anonymous reviewers. Thank you Michelle for helping me decide which version of this chapter to use. Once again a huge thank you to Ash for being such a fantastic beta.

No offence intended to Dachshund dog owners.

* * *

Blaises P.O.V.

* * *

Mya came and found me after her meeting with Professor Dumbledore. I had a free period and had been peacefully studying a beautiful witch several tables away from me in the library when Mya found me. I love my sister, I truly do, but I had been quite enjoying myself as I watched the witch who I hoped would one day become Mrs. Zabini. She was truly beautiful to me but my admiration was interrupted by my twin and her rather cheerful interruption.

"Blaise I just talked to Professor Dumbledore about the rules and I was right. I can pick which house I wish to represent in events, events such as Quidditch. So I'm going for the Slytherin team. Do you think I'll have a chance?" My sister is nuts. Of course she has a chance; if she isn't already on the team; the captain and deputy captain, me, trained her! She still underestimates herself.

"Mya, you're practically already on the team, but we better sign you up on the official trial list. Do you want to do that now?"

"Yeah, then we could practice Quidditch later if you want. Professor Dumbledore 'encouraged' me to get some extra practice in."

"Okay, let me just pack up my stuff." I hadn't actually done any work in the short amount of time that I was in the library; I was totally enchanted by my beloved witch. Swinging my bag full of books and quills onto my shoulder I began to walk next to Mya heading down to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons. I wasn't sure if she knew where she was going or not so I walked a little in front of her to guide the way. Eventually we reached a portrait of a Dachshund (a sausage dog). Mya cracked up laughing at the portrait.

"You . . . . . . have a . . . . . . Dachshund . . . . . dog portrait for a guard!"

"Yes dear sister, one must remember that we are sly deceiving people in our noble house. You must remember that after that incident with Black that we were forced to have a portrait, and this is the one that we were assigned. Take a closer look at that dog Mya." I noticed that she leaned close to the portrait and looked closely at the dog; she then caught sight of the feral gleam in the dog's eyes and the rotting carcass painted in the background.

"Of course," she exclaimed, "absolutely brilliant. At first glance it is merely a Dachshund dog with big watery eyes staring innocently out of its frame but when you look closer it's a feral dog. It represents Slytherins deceptive traits; but still a Dachshund?" To be honest I still was confused as to who had though of this portrait and how it had been linked to Slytherin. Stepping through the now open portrait, which gave us a sideways glare; I lead Mya through the throngs of emerald green chairs and towards the common rooms notice board. There it was like the Holy Grail, not another sign dared to come closer than ten centimetres to it. _The Slytherin Quidditch Team trials list_. It had only been up since eight a.m. this morning but already three people had volunteered their names and desired position. Picking up the quill on the bottom of the notice board I dipped it in ink and handed it to my sister. She reached her hand up and her loopy writing spelt out _'Mya Zabini, Chaser'_. I felt so proud; my baby sister wants to play quidditch! I had only mere seconds to dwell on the thought because the bell indicating the end of classes rang meaning that in a few minutes the common room would be bustling with students in the short break before the half an hour lunchtime we were given.

"How about we wait here for Vin, G, Daphne and Draco to come past?" I noticed how her expression changed slightly at the mention of Draco's name. It was at that moment however that the portrait opened and a group of timid first years entered, they were obviously unsure of what to do having been confronted with seventh years, especially a prefect (me) and head girl. Merlin was I ever as petrified as these kids? Mya smiled encouragingly at them and they edged their way in further. It was only then that one boy, Michael I think, broke away from the group and began the lone walk to the boy's dormitory. It was only then that the rest felt safe enough to move and walk towards their own dormitories. I looked over at Mya and I could see the obvious struggle she was having over whether she should laugh or not. However, when the last first year disappeared into their dormitory she and I both began to laugh. Several more students began to enter and they all eyed us with confusion and curiosity but we just didn't care, we were too busy laughing ourselves silly.

"What's so funny guys?" G asked us as he slumped in the emerald winged chair next to me after entering the common room.

"Some first years came in and froze at the sight of us; two huge, authoritative seventh years. It was priceless, almost as if they had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar!" Mya told him as she wiped some tears of laughter from her eyes. "How was class G?" She and I both looked at each other and resisted the urge to laugh again, it really wasn't that funny but it was good to laugh.

"That is rather amusing. I've just come from study; I decided to go outside with some of the others, you should have joined us."

"I had to see Professor Dumbledore, perhaps next time." G looked at me awaiting my answer.

"I had some, ah, research to do in the library, besides I had to make sure my baby sister signed up for quidditch trials!"

"So you're playing for us aye; what will the Gryffindors say about this?"

"Well Ronald will hit the roof of course, Harry will be calm, Seamus will ramble on about breaking my original houses trust, Ginny will see all possible aspects of scandal, I swear she will be Rita Skeeter's replacement one day. Of course Neville's too nice to say anything. I think that's about all that will happen."

"Don't forget about Weasels lack of coherent eating skills, you know he will spray what ever is in his mouth onto innocent bystanders." I hadn't noticed Draco's arrival until he had started speaking. The Malfoy smirk was on his face and he seemed proud of his latest insult.

"You're probably right." Mya calmly replied, my head spun around to see her face.

"What? He's right, you know that Ron will do that, he's just being honest for once." Is this really my sister?

"So shall we go to lunch?" Vin asked as he arrived. Everyone began to stand up and make his or her way to the portrait hole.

* * *

Mya's P.O.V.

* * *

I am currently sitting at the Slytherin table eating lunch; this is something that I don't think I could have imagined a year ago but then if anyone had said that I was Mya Zabini then they would have been committed to St. Mungo's faster that you could say quidditch. I feel rather comfortable with my still rather new friends surrounding me, Draco on one side, Blaise on the other with Daphne next to him and then Vin and G opposite us on the other side of the table. While munching on my rather delectable chicken and tomato sandwich I had been silently observing my friends but unfortunately this peace was about to be disturbed by, the now peroxide blond, Pansy Parkinson who was fast moving towards the spare seat next to Draco. I was not the only person who had noticed her approach, Draco had began to hurriedly slide along the bench in an attempt to stop her being able to sit there; either she hadn't noticed or she just decided to ignore his frantic movements because Pansy had sat herself down on the seat practically half on top of Draco.

"Hello Drakeeeeeey baby how has your first day as head boy been? How is your dormitory? How hard is it living with the mudblood?" Does the pug never learn or listen? She still hasn't got the point that I am not a muggle born!

"Pansy, get off me now, my dorm is wonderful and before you ask you will never see it; how long will it take for you to get the point that Mya is a pureblood?"

"I know you'll show me your dormitory, once a mudblood always a mudblood I say. I know you want me and I want you too." Sweet Merlin, this girl seems to be either completely obsessed or delusional; I don't think I'm qualified to make the diagnosis.

"I will never show you my dorm willingly and I never have and never will want you in any way, shape, or form."

"Yes you will, I'm yours and your mine. You know that."

"I don't want you and I am not yours!"

"Yes you are, you are mine!" It was at this point where I had an idea to put a stop to all this nonsense. Turning to fully face Draco I reached out and pushed his robe off his shoulders. Several people at the table turned to watch my actions. Reaching my hands towards Draco I loosened his tie and began to undo the buttons on his school shirt. Strangely enough no one had yet physically or verbally stopped me, Draco was just watching my fingers with a puzzled look on his cute face, Pansy's jaw was hanging slack open and Blaise was just watching me, I think he had an idea of what I was up to. By now half of the great hall was watching my moves, even the staff members were watching me, I noticed that Tonks leaned over and stopped my uncle from coming over to find out what was going on. Tugging on Dracos shirt it came loose from his pants where it had previously been tucked in and I began to pull it back and off his shoulders; my hands running over his rather hard powerful chest, bless quidditch. Leaning close I ran my hands where I was looking, after thoroughly inspecting all of Draco's chest and a quick glance at his back I pulled back and began to pull his shirt and robe back onto his shoulders and buttoned his shirt. Now the whole of the school was watching me.

"I'm terribly sorry Pansy; but I can't seem to see your name anywhere on Draco. I believe what he said to be true and I'm sorry but he isn't yours." I said all of this in my most innocent of voices before turning back to my lunch. Trying not to smile I took a bite of my sandwich; it was at that moment which Draco erupted into laughter, less than a second later the whole of the great hall followed. I could hear several people spitting their drinks out and the cries from the unfortunate targets of said drink. Carefully chewing on the recent bite I had taken of my sandwich I managed to swallow it before I also erupted in a fit of laughter. The look on Pansy's face was priceless, jaw hanging open, face red with outrage and the struggle she was having at forming a full sentence was brilliant.

"Bloody brilliant Mya!" Seamus yelled across the hall to me. I carefully wiped the few tears that had leaked out of my eyes and began to eat my lunch again. I glanced next to me and I saw Pansy was silently huffing and she seemed rather unsure of what to do. Pansy stood up and took a few steps towards me before leaning over to speak to me.

"I will get you for that, you filthy mudblood. I don't care what you say about being a Zabini; you will never be equal to me or any other purebloods. You were raised in the dirt and that is where you will stay."

"You're right Pansy; I am never going to be the same as you because I will never look like a pug! You can just go back to the inbreed gene pool where you came from and stay there." She didn't seem visibly effected by what I had said.

"I will get you, remember that." With that said she spun on her heel and walked towards the great halls exit, I watched her retreating form until she disappeared completely from my sight. I turned back to my lunch and began to eat.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Blaise asked me.

"Who knows but I don't care. I don't think that she could really do much damage."

"Thanks Mya for helping me out. I would have never thought of doing that." Draco said, well who would have thought of doing that to Draco Malfoy and especially in the great hall with the whole school watching. It was rather enjoyable but I don't think that I will be letting him know that any time soon.

"What is everyone doing after lunch?" I asked

"Well me and Vin have a free period." G answered.

"I've got Advanced Care of Magical Creatures sorry." Daphne replied she was one of three students who had decided to take that class; she was planning on learning more about magical creatures when she finished at Hogwarts.

"I've got a free period too. Why, what do you have in mind?"

"I was planning on going down to the quidditch pitch and practicing for the trials tomorrow. I was hoping for some company, Blaise is coming aren't you?"

"Of course baby sister, we have to keep your skills sharp. So who wants to join us?" Draco nodded and so did Vin and G. "Excellent, well it looks as though we will have most of a team down to practice with you." Well that will definitely help me and I once again resumed eating my sandwich. Everyone else continued with their lunch and chatting, I finished my sandwich and began to stand up.

"Blaise, I'm going to go and talk to the Gryffindors, let them know about the quidditch situation. How about I met you and everyone else down at the pitch in about ten minutes?"

"Okay, meet you then. Let me know if you have any trouble with them." My brother was aware that there was going to be some tension concerning the choice I had made about the quidditch team I was going to trial for.

"Thanks, Blaise." Standing up I began to walk down to the end of the Slytherin table and over to the Gryffindor table; I noticed that I was receiving some interesting looks and one or two glares. Harry noticed my approach and began to shove Ron over so that there would be room for me to have a seat.

"Hey Mya, How are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm alright, how about you? Enjoy the first day of class as a seventh year?"

"I'm alright, today has been interesting. The work is a bit different."

"I've got some news for you guys. I'm not sure about what you're going to think though."

"What?" Ron asked between mouthfuls of goodness knows what food.

"Well I talked to Professor Dumbledore and he told me of the rules for being in two houses. You might have noticed the difference on my tie and my robe. He said that it is my decision regarding which quidditch team I play for."

"Come on then, which team are you going to play for?"

"Slytherin." Best to get right out with it, I felt a bit like I should be hiding under the table to escape the reactions to my statement.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" Ron yelled at me, spraying food onto every person within five meters. "YOU'RE GOING TO PLAY FOR THOSE GREASY GITS, THE SNAKES!" Well there goes not alarming Blaise.

"Ronald calm down!"

"Yeah Ron you might want to wait and hear what she has to say."

"Thank you Harry. You obviously aren't very surprised, why is that?"

"Well to be perfectly honest Ron and I never really showed any interest or force into getting you onto a broom or involved in quidditch and Malfoy and Blaise did. It is rather logical that you would choose to play with those that taught you. Plus the Gryffindor team doesn't need anymore chasers but the Slytherin team does." I loved both my brothers at this point; Harry was giving the facts to Ron and Blaise was still at the Slytherin table and quietly observing the events taking place. I happened to notice half the school was once again watching me and this time I was more embarrassed about the attention. By now the Gryffindor house was use to Ron's very loud and messy outbursts but this time they were paying much more attention.

"What's going on Mya? Are you really going to play for the Slytherin team?" Ginny asked from beside her brother, she was unfortunately also pulling what appeared to be half eaten chicken from her hair.

"Yes I am do you have a problem with it?" I asked her, not rudely but I was trying to get the point across that it wouldn't actually matter to me what she thought.

"No actually, I say go for it. Plus the guys on the Slytherin quidditch team are rather attractive." I laughed, both at what she said and the gob smacked expression currently adorning Ron's face. The poor boy seemed rather confused as to whether he should be yelling at me or her now; I think that Ginny said that on purpose just to distract him.

"It's your decision Mya and I think that it would be rather fun to beat you. It is still a betrayal of house pride but still it will at least go down in the history books." Seamus said across the table. I cocked an eyebrow.

"You actually think you can beat me and the Slytherin team? Keep dreaming Seamus. Any way I have to get going and I hope that later when I see you at dinner that Ron here has regained some kind of motor skills back." I stood up and took one last glance at Ronald's still stunned expression before I began to walk towards my new dorm to collect my broom and to get changed. I began to think about the change in my relationship with Ron, to me it had always been one of friendship but to him he had always believed that there would eventually be more. Of course after he had jumped to conclusions when he had seen the bonding rope which Harry and I had on, which I did understand and after some explaining he also understood. I still had the memory and the pain from the same event where he accidentally punched me, I know that it was a mistake but it was something in grained in my memory. I know that Ron will eventually get over everything that has happened and he still views me as the same old Hermione; I have never thought that there could ever be more than friendship between the two of us. I hope that eventually Ron will also realise this and find a nice girl who likes him; if he doesn't then I might just have to knock some sense into him. Reaching the common room entrance I smiled at the portrait and said the password. Heading up the circular staircase I entered my room to get my broom and change clothes.

* * *

A non-existent observers' P.O.V.

* * *

The Hogwarts school quidditch pitch was a very popular place to hang out with friends and a good place to hide if you were meant to be somewhere else such as class. The grass covering the pitch had been recently cut for the quidditch trials tomorrow; the scent of the cut grass hung in the air, refreshing the senses of the students currently approaching the pitch. The group of students currently walking towards the pitch all had their racing brooms swung over their shoulders. Mya Zabini and her brother Blaise were slightly ahead of the rest of the group; behind them were Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"So what exactly do you think we need to practice Mya?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know; why don't we just have a game minus a keeper and chaser?"

"Oh Merlin, did you all hear that? She for once doesn't know something!" Draco yelled out to the group of friends in fake shock.

"Shut up you albino ferret!" Mya replied with a smile.

"A game with all the balls?" Crabbe asked.

"Yes Vin, that way we can give Mya a good work out in escaping bludgers. We don't know what the other teams will be like with her around. I don't think that the competition will really take her seriously because everyone knew how bad she was with a broom in first year."

"Blaise, be nice. I'm a lot better than I was back then."

"I know you are sis. I'll go and get the balls from the quidditch office." Blaise passed his broom to his twin sister before walking away.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I have missed flying." Mya said before sitting her brothers' broom down carefully on the ground, mounting her own broom and shooting away from the ground. Draco smiled at the other two boys before following her. It seemed as if that boy would follow her anywhere; whether he knew that yet was another question.

"Here you guys go." Blaise Zabini said as he gave Crabbe and Goyle their beaters bats. "MYA" He yelled. She stopped her casual laps of the quidditch pitch and flew lower to the ground; her brother threw the quaffle up and in another direction from her. Having practiced her skills as a seeker it was really no effort to speed her broom up and catch the ball before it fell too close to the ground. Blaise released the bludgers and the snitch and then the remaining boys all mounted their brooms and flew up into the sky to join their friends. Draco was high in the sky, his keen eyes already searching for the elusive snitch; Mya was about twenty meters below him, waiting for her brother to join her. Crabbe and Goyle flew high up into the air and stayed close to their friends; their bats at the ready in case of a bludgers surprise attack that was of course inevitable. Mya and Blaise began to throw the quaffle to each other as they flew up the quidditch pitch heading towards the three hoops at both ends of the quidditch pitch. Crabbe and Goyle hit the bludgers towards them and were both pleased when neither Zabini was hurt by one, as they both flew out of the way. Draco floated above all of this silently observing the skills that Mya appeared to have, he had to make sure that she was ready for a hard and violent game of quidditch. The friends continued to carry on with their sort of game until Mya yelled that their next class started in twenty minutes and that they would have to get going. Collecting the balls and putting them away again in the quidditch office they once again mounted their brooms and shot off towards the castle to get ready before their next class.

* * *

Well how was that for a new chapter? **3976 words**, not including the notes! Review and let me know. The link to my new **forum**, where **spoilers** will be posted is on my profile. The next update will have a bit more of a delay because my mum is taking me to Australia on January 7th and I will be away a week. 


	27. Quidditch Trials

I made a wee mistake in an earlier chapter. I said Blaise was a prefect but there aren't seventh year prefects. What I meant to say was that he had been a prefect in fifth and sixth year. This chapter took ages to get done because I had to figure out all of the quidditch teams and a lot of planning went into them. I have created a banner for this story; the link is on my profile if you want to check it out.

Thanks Ash for being a brilliant beta and getting this chapter back ASAP, sorry for any stress caused.

Thanks to the anonymous reviewers!

* * *

Mya's P.O.V.

* * *

"Hello Seamus, any room for me?"

"Of course there is beautiful." Seamus said. He was always charming someone but he seemed extra flirtatious today.

"What has you in such a cheerful mood? Not your latest drink I hope."

"He got a date!" Harry yelled before Seamus got a chance.

"You got a date! Who with?"

"Hey, I resent that you make it sound as though I have problems getting a date or something!"

"No I'm just wondering who would be crazy enough to go out with you."

"Oh okay, Susan Bones is the lovely lady in question."

"Well I wish you luck then, after all you're going to play quidditch against her at some point this year."

"Oh yeah, I didn't think of that. Oh well, when it happens I'll deal with it. I think I should be more concerned about playing against you first."

"Feeling threatened?"

"I'm not sure yet." I was surprised at that response from him; I had meant it as a joke. I'm not really sure about my level of skill but if a player of two years felt I was someone to be concerned about then maybe I'm an alright player. Mulling these thoughts over I began to eat the delicious chicken pie for dinner. The odd exchange of conversation continued throughout dinner but most of my friends were male teenagers who believed the goal of dinnertime for them is too eat as much food as humanly possible. Neville Longbottom was sitting with me but unlike my other male friends he wasn't forcing a large quaintly of food into his mouth.

"How was your first day Neville?" I inquired.

"It was pretty good considering we had potions."

"Yeah I know what you mean, what did you think of advance herbology?"

"Oh it's fantastic! I can't wait to start our independent study." Neville was really excited. I was happy that Neville had finally found a class that he was really talented at and it was a class where I actually found myself with some competition from him.

"That's really good Neville. What plant do you think you will study?"

"I'm not sure yet, there are just so many. I was thinking about possibly studying a plant related to healing and maybe comparing it to a muggle plant with the same effects."

"Wow Neville that is a really fantastic idea. I think that comparing the plants would give you a good ground for the NEWT essay on plants. If you need any help with finding a muggle plant let me know; my aunt, well she isn't my aunt now, but anyway she is nuts about plants and taught me a bit about them."

"Thanks Mya, I'll let you know." It was a bit strange to think that the woman who I grew up thinking was my aunt wasn't even related. It's a bit strange to think that my old family wasn't in anyway related; I knew in theory they weren't but my emotions and memories still associated them as family.

"Hey Mya . . . . . Mya?" Harry had interrupted my inner thoughts; it would seem he has been trying to get my attention for a while because he has also been waving his hand in front of my face.

"What is it Harry?"

"Do you still want to show us your common room?"

"Yes of course. Is everyone finished here?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Are you sure? It looks as though there is still a bit of pie at the end of the table."

"Pie? Where's the pie?" Ron almost shouted.

"Come on mate, we're going to see Myas new digs, you can always go to the kitchens later if you're still hungry." Harry stood from the table; he and Ginny had to practically drag Ron from the table. I stood up and joined with Seamus following. I said I would show them the way to my new dormitory and the portrait. If any students needed to find our rooms then the other portraits or the prefects would direct them but I wanted my friends to know where I was. I also planned on giving Harry the password; I did think about giving it to Ron but I didn't think that it would be a good idea considering the fact that my Slytherin friends could be there and of course Draco and everyone knows how short Ron's temper is at some points.

"Ring tailed" I whispered to the portrait, the entrance swung open and I led the group inside.

"Wow this place is great Mya; I hope I get to live here next year." Ginny exclaimed, I think that girl defiantly has a chance at becoming head girl next year.

"Almost makes me wish I had behaved these past years."

"HARRY! It's more than behaving! Otherwise I wouldn't be here, just remember that I went on those adventures with you and Ron."

"Good point." Harry, Ron and myself laughed at that, if our adventures had all been punished then I doubt that we would still be here. Seamus had made himself comfortable already, stretched out on the couch with his feet up on the table. I dropped down onto the couch next to him and he swung an arm around my shoulders.

"I like this place Mya; I'm glad that you got head girl. This would be a great place for parties, purely for the promotion of inter house relationships of course."

"Of course it would be for inter house relationships; I don't know about that though. Maybe when there is something worth celebrating; you should keep working on your next 'drink'. If you can create another drink then I think that we should be having a party." By now everyone had settled themselves onto a seat and chatting amongst themselves.

"Before I forget to tell you, Draco and I both agreed that these rooms are going to be neutral territory. That means no fighting and no insults, everyone agree to obey that rule; otherwise you will be kicked out." Everyone nodded back at me, even Ron.

"Are you ready for the quidditch trials tomorrow Mya?" Ginny asked me as she changed the subject to something more cheerful.

"Yeah, I got some practice in today. I hope that I do alright tomorrow. Do you have many people trialling tomorrow Harry?"

"I think there was about four when I last checked, we've only got the single position open so there aren't many people."

"Is anyone in particular standing out at the moment?"

"I can't tell you that, it would be giving information to the enemy!" Harry replied before laughing. I joined him, I could tell he was just joking but it would appear that Ron couldn't.

"That's a good point Harry; we shouldn't even be discussing that here. The Slytherins could be listening; they could be looking for hints!" The boy was acting like a conspiracy fanatic.

"Ron, I was only joking. Mya has been in our house for six years and she still is. She isn't going to run off to the Slytherins and tell them anything about the trials. Have you forgotten though that the quidditch trials are open to everyone to watch?"

"Oh right, I forgot about all of that. Forgive me Mya?" Ron asked me.

"Alright Ron." The boy just didn't always think these things through.

"Your not telling our secrets to the Slytherins though are you?"

"Sweet Merlin, NO! Get that through your head!" I yelled at him, I was simply infuriated that he would think I would tell everything that we do to the Slytherins. I mean I have better things to do with my time and come to think of it so do they!

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm a bit tired, I think I might head off to bed." Ginny said as she stood, Harry stood with her and they began to walk to portrait. I noticed they were holding each others hands; I somehow feel that they aren't going back to the Gryffindor tower straight away.

"Hang on a second." I stood and went over to them both and gave them a hug. "Ring tailed" I whispered into Harry's ear. I caught Seamus's eye as I went back to my seat, we would both need to distract Ron for a few minutes to let Ginny and Harry get a good head start on him.

"So Ron, how were your holidays?"

"No too bad Seamus, I was at the burrow most of the time. I did help out the twins a bit in the shop."

"How is their business going?"

"Pretty well, they are doing alright at the moment. I think they will have better business when the break starts up again. They were thinking about setting up mail orders."

"That would be a fantastic idea, even though I don't support the idea of pranking." I said.

"Yeah, I said that it would be a good idea too. What did you do in the holidays Seamus?"

"I hung out with a lot of my muggle friends, visited my aunt and cousin in Ireland for two weeks. I did some work on my car too; I did a bit of holiday work which funded most of that."

"Do you have a car? I didn't know that?"

"Yeah, it was left to me by one of my uncles. I just did a lot of modifications to it."

"Does it fly?"

"FLY? Merlin no, I don't share the same passion for flying cars that your father has."

"It was a good idea but I don't think it is the safest thing." I said.

"It was fun though."

"Are you looking forward to the new quidditch season?"

"Yeah, I got heaps of practice in over the holidays, how about you Seamus?"

"I didn't get much practise in, we live in a muggle neighbour hood and I don't think they would forget if I flew in the back yard. I did get some practise in batting down at the local gardens."

"Well I hate to end this conversation but I think I might go to bed, get some sleep. I think I will need the rest for tomorrow." As I began to stand so did the two boys. I gave them both a hug as they headed towards the portrait. "Night boys." I looked down when I felt something brush by my leg, picking Crookshanks up I carried the lazy beast up the stairs to my room where he promptly settled on the foot of my bed.

* * *

The next day, Blaise's P.O.V.

* * *

"Wake up baby sister, its quidditch trials today!" I yelled at Mya as I bounced up and down on her bed. Crookshanks hissed at me but I ignored the ginger animal and continued to bounce.

"Bug off Blaise"

"No, no you have to get up, its time to get up." She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock.

"BLAISE WHAT IN MERLINS NAME ARE YOU THINKING, IT'S SIX IN THE MORNING!" She promptly smacked my arm, hard.

"Exactly, my point; we could get some more quidditch practise in now, if you get up that is." I informed her as I rubbed my arm.

"I don't want to get some more quidditch practice in; I want to sleep till a decent hour."

"No, you don't want to sleep. Come on Mya, come and play quidditch with your big brother."

"I don't want to get up."

"Not even for quidditch?" She shook her head. "We can wake Draco first." That should tempt her; it's always entertaining to wake him up.

"Anyway I want?" She mumbled, still evidently sleepy. I was feeling just slightly guilty now about waking her so early.

"Anyway you want. We both know just how much fun that is. You have any ideas yet?"

"Which does he like less dogs or birds?"

"Dogs most likely?"

"What do you say about letting a few dogs loose in his room?"

"Will they be friendly dogs?"

"Well I suppose it would help chances of him not killing us if we conjured nice dogs to wake him."

"Well I suppose you're right. Come on then, let's go and find the right spell."

Unfortunately Draco Malfoy had his peaceful sleep interrupted twenty minutes later when he suddenly found himself sharing his bed with six fully grown Komondor dogs (a dog whose coat is similar to mop, Google image search, they are so cute). "Ahhhhhhhhh the house elves have come for revenge!" Draco yelled followed by "Their going to clean me to death!" after hearing that both Mya and I had tears of laughter. Struggling to breathe Mya waved her wand and cancelled the spell. Draco stumbled out of his room and immediately he spotted us. "YOU! What in Merlin's name was that, that was really mean of you."

"We just wanted you to wake up, what a better way then to have you most favourite animal wake you up." Mya said in her most innocent voice.

"My favourite animal? Those were animals?"

"Dogs, did you not realise that?" I asked him.

"No, I didn't realise that. I thought the house elves had finally lost it and charmed mops to attack me." That set both Mya and me off laughing again; Draco then realised just exactly what he had said and he too began to laugh. I noticed the surprised look Mya had on her face when Draco joined in the laughter; I was also rather surprised usually he would remain rather angry for a day or so if someone dared to play a prank on him. "As much as I hate being pranked I must admit that that was a good one." Draco told us; automatically Mya stood up and put the back of her hand to his forehead.

"Well he doesn't have a fever so I'm going to assume that he must have sustained a head injury in the past twenty four hours."

"Hey, I can take a joke!" He declared

"No you can't, you usually remain grumpy as hell until you get some revenge." I informed him.

"Well this time it's different."

"Why?" Mya asked him.

"I don't know why, is this an interrogation or something." There we go, grumpy Draco. That makes a lot more sense then the previous Draco; I noticed that he was avoiding looking at Mya. I wonder if she has anything to do with his sudden change.

"Ok well since Blaise has someone new to bug I'm going to go and take a shower." Mya said before quickly scrambling into the bathroom and slamming the door on Draco; he was rubbing his nose now because he had literally had a door slammed in his face.

"That sister of yours is sneaky."

"Yup, that's Mya. Do you have everything planned out for the quidditch trials?"

"I haven't given it that much thought actually. I was just going to have the whole team down there and then get those trying out to join in one at a time so I can see how well their skills are and see if they play well with the rest of the team. I figured that was the best way to do it."

"Well I am going to head down to get some breakfast; I'll either see you down there or at quidditch trials."

"See ya Blaise."

* * *

The Slytherin Team Quidditch Trials

An Observers P.O.V.

* * *

"Alright everyone gather around, listen and shut up!" Draco yelled. The current members of the Slytherin quidditch team gathered around along with the seven who were hopeful to be chosen for the two vacant positions on the squad.

* * *

Slytherin Quidditch Trials

Name, Year and Position Trialling For

Theodore Nott, Seventh Year, Keeper

Tracey Davis, Seventh Year, Chaser

Mya Zabini, Seventh Year, Chaser

Graham Pritchard, Fifth Year, Keeper

Malcolm Baddock, Fifth Year, Keeper

Pansy Parkinson, Seventh Year, Chaser

* * *

"Since we have an equal number of people we are going to do this in pairs. The chaser must work with Blaise and Daphne to try and score a goal while avoiding the bludgers which will be aimed in your direction; you will have three chances to get the quaffle past the keeper and the keeper obviously is going to block the quaffle. Pritchard and Davis your first; Zabini and Nott second then Baddock and Parkinson last." Draco Malfoys head shot up in surprise at the last name. Pansy Parkinson was standing there in a little black frayed mini skirt and green boob tube top; definitely not practical for a quidditch game, everyone else was wearing a t-shirt and shorts and most were eyeing her sceptically. Those who weren't flying moved to the sidelines; Tracey and Graham mounted their brooms and shot off up into the air to join the Slytherin team.

Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass were the current chasers on the Slytherin team; they would have to be able to play well with the new chaser and of course know all the plays and tricks which they used to get past the opposition. Tracey flew towards them and had to quickly discuss which play she wished to use. Graham was ready in front of the goal posts watching his opponents as they flew into a formation. An arrow formation headed up by Daphne, at first Blaise had the quaffle but then it was quickly passed to Daphne. Tracey had to quickly swerve off course to avoid the bludger which whizzed past rather close to her arm. Daphne flew closer to Tracey before tossing her the quaffle which she caught with one hand, swerving again to avoid another bludger she quickly took aim and threw the quaffle towards the right hoop. Unfortunately for Tracey, Graham was a rather lithe keeper and quickly knocked the quaffle away from the goal post. On her second attempt Tracey flew directly at the middle goal post, aimed the quaffle at the left hoop before diving towards the ground. Graham had been floating in front of the middle hoop but he quickly spun his broom so that he could grab the quaffle before it sailed through the hoop. By now Tracey was looking slightly unsettled at how easily her attempts to score had been handled. Her third attempt ending rather badly for her, she had been so focused on scoring a goal that after throwing the quaffle towards the center hoop she forgot to pull up and instead found herself sailing through the center hoop. Once again Graham had caught the quaffle but he didn't try to stop Tracey as she sailed through the hoop. Both Tracey and Graham flew down towards the ground where Mya Zabini and Theodore Nott were waiting. Theo, as everyone commonly called him, gave his girlfriend Tracey a quick hug before flying up into the sky.

Mya also had a quick word with Blaise and Daphne before grabbing the quaffle and flying towards the goal posts. Flying directly at the left post you could tell that Theo was rather confident as he floated in front of the left hoop, he certainly didn't expect for Mya to stare him straight in the eye as she threw the quaffle directly through the right hoop. Mya continued to fly and sailed clear through the left hoop and flew down to catch the quaffle before it hit the ground dodging a bludger as she flew up without even blinking. On her second try Mya quickly zig zagged her way up the field towards Theo who was trying to guess which hoop she was going to aim at before she threw. Making a split second decision he flew to the right side but his fingers only brushed the quaffle as it once again sailed through. Everyone who was watching and who knew anything about quidditch had to admit that it was almost a save. On her third attempt at a goal Mya flew high up into the air in an arch like motion, dodged two bludgers as she descended towards the goal posts for her final attempt at a goal she managed to throw it through the center hoop which Theo was directly in front of. Mya continued to fly and landed gracefully on the ground, when Theo landed they had a quick conversation before walking towards the sidelines.

Pansy Parkinson and Malcolm Baddock were the final duo to fly into the air. Pansy, unlike those before her, grabbed the quaffle and began towards the goal post automatically. Malcolm wasn't actually ready but it was no problem for him to grab the quaffle, it had been flying directly towards his head. Pansy flew up into the air where Draco Malfoy was observing the action she began to speak to him but stopped when he quickly rolled on his broom to avoid a bludger which was sailing towards her, Pansy screamed before the bludger smacked into her arm with a thunderous crack. Draco quickly grabbed her after she let go of her broom, it would not be a good thing to have a seriously injured person at quidditch trials. Landing on the ground Draco passed Pansy to Theo Nott who offered to take her up to see Madame Pomfrey. Kicking off from the ground Draco shot up into the air and flew towards Blaise and Daphne. Asking them to try to score a goal each he flew a bit higher to watch. Daphne aimed first and the quaffle sailed through the air and directly through the left hoop, Malcolm hadn't reached it in time. Blaise aimed the quaffle at the centre hoop but this time Malcolm caught the quaffle. The whole team and Malcolm flew down towards the ground.

"Thank you everyone for attending the trials. If you will excuse the team for several moments we will just discuss who we personally think has earned the two places on the team." Draco Malfoy said and he motioned the team. Less than a minute later he was back, it seemed that everyone agreed on who should be on the team. "Congratulations Mya and Graham. Welcome to the Slytherin quidditch team. Thank you for having tried out for the team." Blaise Zabini opened his arms and his sister flew into them for a hug as she squealed in excitement.

"Congratulations Graham." She said after hugging her brother. The boy looked a bit like he was in shock, he was only fifth year and on a quidditch team with seventh years.

"Thanks Mya."

"Well we've got some quidditch robes back in the common room for you both." Draco said.

* * *

Well that is a 3756 word chapter, excluding notes. I would like to quickly say that I struggled with this chapter and you might have noticed the slight difference in writing. I just got my final exam marks; I kind of bombed in the final English (passed 1 paper, failed 3) and History exams (passed 1 paper, failed 2 papers). I earned a merit for both my photography (only 19 of the country got a merit) and design boards (only 24 of the country got a merit). My mum was happy about the merits which sort of out shined the exam failure. I got level 3 NCEA and university entrance so everything is sweet!

I'm off on a road trip, back next week! WOOHOO!

* * *

I hope that you will review, do you know that 1155 people read the last chapter but only 35 reviewed; please review it makes me feel like readers actually care about the story. 


	28. Dark Deeds

Posted, April 21 2006 - DELAYED: Due to unfortunate unforeseen circumstances.

Dedicated to Nic - have a smashing time in Wales.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed - I just hit one thousand reviews!

I know that I have been a bad author, short chapter, and a very long time since I updated. To put it simply life intervened – University and work. You'll hate me when I say, I have writers block at the moment.

Thanks Ash for betaing!

* * *

Previously

"_Thank you everyone for attending the trials. If you will excuse the team for several moments we will just discuss who we personally think has earned the two places on the team." Draco Malfoy said and he motioned the team. Less than a minute later he was back, it seemed that everyone agreed on who should be on the team. "Congratulations Mya and Graham. Welcome to the Slytherin quidditch team. Thank you for having tried out for the team." Blaise Zabini opened his arms and his sister flew into them for a hug as she squealed in excitement. _

"_Congratulations Graham." She said after hugging her brother. The boy looked a bit like he was in shock, he was only a fifth year and on a quidditch team with seventh years. _

"_Thanks Mya." _

"_Well we've got some quidditch robes back in the common room for you both." Draco said.

* * *

_

He Who Must Not Be Named/ Dark Lords P.O.V.

* * *

A dim, eerie candle flickered; it was the only source of light in the cold stone room. His faithful followers had gathered around him, each paying proper respect to their master, as they should. I noticed their furtive glances to each other from under their masks; no one was aware of my motives for calling this meeting. Nagini slithered into the room and began to wind up the leg of the chair. A snake is the best familiar for an evil dark lord, an intimidating creature which everyone associates with Salazar Slytherin, fantastic initiate **(Not sure if this is the right word)**, I made all those years ago.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why you specifically were called here tonight." Murmurs of 'yes master' answered me. "I've only called the twenty five of you here because of one specific thing which you all share. Any guesses on what that is?"

"Our children my lord?" Krum guessed, he held less brains than his son Viktor but occasionally he got luck and had a well-formed thought.

"Yes, very good Krum, for once you got something right first time. I called you here because you all have children who are of age to become early death eaters. I am of course assuming that you have raised them in the correct manner and knowledge of their destiny. Does anyone disagree with this or think that their children will not willingly take the mark?" This was the time when loyalty was truly tested, would they practically sacrifice a child or in the Zabini's case two? The betrayal of the Zabini's and Lucius Malfoy was still fresh in my mind, although their selfish actions may benefit me now. I do not believe that they heard any of the prophecy which was given just over 17 years ago; as long as I can keep the Zabini girl on the dark side then everything will go as planned.

_Born to followers of the dark_

_Full of power she will help the lightning strike_

_To do so the ultimate sacrifice of her family must be made_

_The dragon will protect her when the end comes, she and her family must come together or else no one shall survive_

I just hope that everything goes to plan, I think that with the Zabini's and Malfoys cooperation then I can permanently sway her to the dark side and keep her there. I have had no doubt that I can attempt to convince the Zabini girl to stay on the dark side; it just may be that I need the help from a potion or two. "I will be contacting your children personally about becoming death eaters; I do hope that they all wish to join. They have been offered the honour of becoming death eaters earlier than all others; this is of course because they are your children. You have all been trustworthy followers, even during my absence from power. I wish for your children to make this decision on their own because I don't want even a glimmer of doubt regarding their allegiance. Do you all agree to what I have said?" Once again murmurs of 'yes master' greeted my statement. A death eater, no matter what age or rank should be one hundred percent dedicated to me and what I am fighting for. "You may all leave now except for the Zabini's." Michael and Elizabeth approached me and bowed low.

"My Lord, you wished to see us." Michael said.

"Yes the situation I have with your family and daughter is, shall we say delicate, you betrayed me but I am willing to forgive you to a certain extent. I have asked for more from you than everyone else today. I want both your children to join my ranks this Christmas; will you let them both join without trying in anyway to stop them?"

They looked to each other before replying "Yes Master."

"You are definite." They both nodded. "That is all I need to know, you may leave now." Turning around I swept from the room, my robes whipping out behind me in a manner similar of Snape's.

* * *

Ron Weasley's P.O.V.

* * *

Far Away at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Ronald Weasley let out a roar of anger, very similar to that of a war cry. Unfortunately for Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley they were now faced with an incredibly angry Weasley male who had found his baby sister making out with a guy, not just any guy but his best mate.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing with my sister, my baby sister?" I yelled at Harry.

"Ron, its not what it looks like." Harry replied.

"So you aren't in a cleaning closet with my baby sister, obviously you've been making out with her. Tell me the truth, are you dating my sister?"

"Yes, I'm dating Ginny."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me; you know that I hate all those prats she's dated before. You know that she is my sister and it's my job to keep her safe."

"Are you saying she's not safe with me?"

"You know that you know who will target her if he finds out."

"That's rich coming from you Ronald, you know that you and I always been targets of he who must not be named!" Ginny interrupted the argument taking place between Harry and Ron. "Why are you ignoring me, I am a part of this relationship and believe it or not I am the one the pursued this relationship and I am not letting Harry leave me because of a chance that he who must not be named might do something to me. He could attack me for other reasons and besides I am going to be here at Hogwarts where I will be safe."

"Ginny do you know what you're saying? That you will willingly put yourself in more danger just for a quick snog!"

"Tell me that my brother did not just say that!" I didn't reply to her, knowing that it was rhetorical question. "Stay away from me Ron; I don't want to be around you at the moment. I might curse something you would prefer to stay attached to your body." Ginny began to storm off around the corner before she stopped and spun around. "HARRY!" He quickly realised that he should be following, guess that means I can't beat him up or anything.

"Come on Ron; let's get you out of here." Mya said to me. Where had she come from? In fact where had the other thirty plus people come who were watching me and what had just happened. Mya began to Shepard me away from these people; I noticed she was carrying her broom and a new pair of emerald green quidditch robes – Slytherin team quidditch robes.

"Please tell me that those robes aren't green." I asked her.

"I can tell you that but it won't be true." I groaned in reply.

"You shouldn't be angry with Ginny and Harry. They didn't want to tell you because they were afraid that something like this would happen. You know that Harry wouldn't purposely hurt you and you know that he loves Ginny. Just keep that in mind; now go up to your room and take some time to cool down, I'll see you at dinner in an hour. Alright but I can't guarantee that I will be talking to either of them."

"That's your decision Ron." Heading upstairs I collapsed on my bed and began to think about everything that had happened today.

* * *

Later that night, Mya Zabini's P.O.V.

* * *

I arrived at dinner and decided I better check up how Harry, Ron and Ginny were going. I was going to sit at the Slytherin table since I had made the Slytherin quidditch team today but ultimately my friends needed my support and if the Gryffindors have a problem with it then they will just have to get over it. Harry and Ginny were sitting together on one side of the table and Ron was opposite them, sitting down in the spare seat next to Ron I immediately picked up on the hostile feeling that Ron help towards both Harry and Ginny.

"Hi guys." I cut the awkward silence with a greeting, Harry, Ron and Ginny all nodded at me but Seamus was the only one to reply, he was also sitting next to me.

"Hey Mya, I hear congratulations are in order. Shame it's not our team but oh well."

"Thanks Seamus." Glancing at the few other people at the table near us I noticed that everyone seemed to be sitting on edge; Ron's blow ups were very well known throughout the school, to be near when one happened was a unique experience.

"Good evening Mya, can you please pass the salt?"

"Sure, here you go Ron."

"Ron can I please have the salt" Ginny asked Ron.

"Mya, can you please tell Ginny that I am no speaking to her and I will not pass the salt."

"Ah Ron, you don't have to speak to her to be able to pass the salt."

"I'm not acknowledging her."

"Ron, I am not taking part in your silly childish decisions."

"Don't worry Ronald I heard you. I can easily get the salt myself."

"Seamus, do you hear something?"

"Come on Ron, leave everyone out of this. This is between us, not them."

"Mya, can you please tell Harry that I do not wish to speak to him or listen to him."

"I'm not playing a part in this Ron." I told him. The boy was really an idiot some of the time; if he thought about this logically then he would realise that this is going to get Ginny madder and she will just retaliate more.

"I heard you Ron, you should know that Ginny and I are together and it was not a simple decision because we did think about everything you have pointed out. We hope that you will come around to the idea." Harry said he too had taken the direct approach when it came to dealing with Ron.

"Dean, did you hear that? It sounded like a wasp buzzing; if only I could swat it." Dean didn't reply to Ron's remark.

"Ron you better not do something stupid." Ginny told her brother.

"I'm hearing that annoying sound again."

"Mya can you please pass the chicken?" Ron asked me.

"No, Ronald you can act like a grown up and ask your sister to pass it she is directly in front of it." I snapped; he was really acting like a five year old.

"Harry can you please tell Mya that I am not acting like a five year old."

"Ron, you're not speaking to me."

"Oh right, Dean can you please tell Mya that I am not acting like a five year old."

"Mya Ron says" Dean started before I cut him off.

"Ron why aren't you talking to me now, what did I do apart from stating the obvious?"

"You called me a five year old!"

"I didn't call you one, I said you were acting like one; there is a difference."

"Ginny please tell Mya that I am not acting like a five year old and that there is no difference between being and acting like a five year old."

"Ron, you're not speaking to me either."

"Oh."

"Seamus can." I once again cut him off mid sentence.

"Ronald I am sick of you, I am going to eat at the Slytherin table where at least they think before they speak!" I stood up and stormed away; I resisted the urge to slap him, it would have hopefully knocked some sense into him if I had. Hopefully Ron can figure out what he is going to think about Ginny and Harry soon because other wise he might do something stupid. I smiled at Draco and Blaise as I approached the Slytherin table; they had saved me a seat between them.

* * *

_I have decided that those who review will get a spoiler of something in the next chapter, only every fifth reviewer though and you have to either be signed in or leaving an email address. _

Can someone answer my question - if I replace a chapter will that delete the reviews for that original chapter and will that send out an alert?

Remember what I said about reviewing because you could be the fifth and could get a spoiler. Just hit the wee purple/blue button below!

On the spoiler note it will take a wee while for it to arrive, I have to write it first, hahaha. I will once again state I have writers block but I will finish the story, don't freak out.


	29. The Game Pt 1

Chapter Twenty Nine, Posted September First 2006

The only excuse as to why I haven't updated is that shi … I mean life happens. Fantastic news though - I turned 18 (May 31st) which in New Zealand means I'm legally an adult and allowed to drink! So I got rather (incredibly, unbelievably, learned how high my alcohol tolerance is) smashed and learned just how bad a hangover is, I never threw up though! Anyway, here's the (long awaited) chapter. I AM SO FREAKING SORRY THAT THIS IS SO SHORT AND HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO POST, AT ABOUT 1am THIS MORNING I REALISED WHAT TODAY WAS…My wee story is two years old!

Italics are the P.O.V.'s thoughts. In the commentators P.O.V. the brackets are non spoken sections: it's hard with two Zabini's!

------------

_Previously:_

"_Ronald I am sick of you, I am going to eat at the Slytherin table where at least they think before they speak!" I stood up and stormed away; I resisted the urge to slap him, it would have hopefully knocked some sense into him if I had. Hopefully Ron can figure out what he is going to think about Ginny and Harry soon because other wise he might do something stupid. I smiled at Draco and Blaise as I approached the Slytherin table; they had saved me a seat between them._

------------

**Mya's P.O.V.**

I feel like my stomach is spinning. _What_ _was I thinking when I decided to learn how to play quidditch? What was I thinking when I decided to join a team to play quidditch?_ Today is the first official quidditch game of the season, Slytherin verses Ravenclaw. Its currently five in the morning, I woke up about ten minutes ago rather disoriented and struggling to figure out why I was so anxious and then it hit about what I was going to do today. I was expected to play a full game of quidditch in front of the entire school and not do something stupid! I have been trying to remain rather calm and detached when it comes to my new found enjoyment of quidditch. I am well aware that people are sceptical of my skill because even I know that you really have to see me play to believe that I can; people's stereotype of me is firmly set. Draco had had the team out practicing almost every night to make sure that we were well prepared; Ravenclaw was not an easy team to beat. They were well known as having planned out their games, tactics and all possible variables in advance; everything was taken into consideration in anticipation of a win. I was totally over analysing every thought that was going through my head, a completely idiotic move of course. Pulling myself out of bed I decided to have a shower, I did not anticipate finding Draco opening the door to the bathroom on the opposite side of the room; I would appear that I was not the only nervous player on the Slytherin team. He gave me an understanding look before speaking.

"Have a shower and breakfast, you might not feel like it but you will need it. I'll let you go first." Draco said before returning to his room and shutting the door. I suppose I should listen to him, he is the expert in this situation. Twisting on the taps in the shower I decided I needed something to relax me. Turning on the small radio, which had been charmed to work, in the bathroom the loud beat of the music greeted me; The Weird Sisters latest hit. Steam from the shower reminded me that I better hurry up, after all Draco would also want a shower. _He could have joined me to save time. WHERE IN MERLINS NAME DID THAT COME FROM?_ _Draco was waiting in his room while I was taking a shower, purely innocent thought which just came out wrong, I'm sure, I hope._ Giving up on that disastrous train of thought I concentrated on relaxing my mind and body. Thinking back on the practice moves that Draco had been drilling us through for the past few weeks I focused all my attention on every single detail which I had to know. The beat of the music and the trail of my thoughts distracted me long enough to have a relaxing shower.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

After Mya had had her shower and finished with the bathroom I managed to have a shower; although it was a tad on the chilly side, Mya had been in there longer than I thought. I entered the great hall and noticed that as per usual it was the two competing quidditch teams and a few early rising students were the only ones there. Quidditch teams seem to never sleep past 6am on the day of a game; I suppose the fact that today's game was starting at 9am might have something to do with it though. Already dressed in their quidditch robes, like myself, was the rest of my team. _Mya looks really good in her quidditch robes... Whoa! Stop that train of thought now, you have to focus on the game and your team not just her! _

"Morning everyone, are you all ready for today's game?" Several nods and grunted noises were the only acknowledgement I got. "Alright Graham?" He was looking a bit on the green side and I wasn't referring to his uniform.

"I'm just a bit nervous about today." He told me. Noticing his plate was empty I moved the platter of toast so it was in front of him; he took the hint and began to nibble on a piece. Glancing at Mya I noticed that she was also looking a bit green, she looked worse this morning before her shower though. Blaise was sitting next to her and was currently loading both his and her plate with food; I figure that she will be alright soon after all Blaise is looking out for her. Munching on some eggs and toast I eyed up the Ravenclaw team, they seemed to be in a similar state with Michael Corner, the current captain, trying to force Mike Fawcett and Steward Ackerley to eat. Mike was the new chaser and Steward was the new keeper; I noticed that most of the quidditch teams had about two new members and unfortunately since this was the first game of the season I have no idea of their skills and weaknesses. Slowly more and more students began to drift into the great hall and by eight thirty the hall was buzzing with talk and energy for the upcoming game. House members were wishing the players luck and a few were threatening some members with bodily harm if they let the team down; although this was usual for Slytherin house I could see just how it was affecting the team.

"Mya, do you mind if I get the team to come up to our room?" I whispered in her ear. She had a quick glance at the team before replying.

"That's fine with me but please get a bucket for Graham, I'm not in the mood for having puke in the common room." Looking at him again I realised just how nervous he was.

"Alright team; I want everyone to come with me please." I noticed that not only had I caught the team's attention but also most of the Slytherin house was now looking at me; normally the quidditch team would stay until they had to head down to the pitch. I simply ignored everyone and began to walk out of the hall.

"Draco, where exactly are we going?" Daphne asked me after we had exited the great hall; I then noticed that the rest of the team apart from Mya were also a bit confused.

"Were going to the heads common room, you were all getting distracted and that isn't going to help you with the game. I thought that we might as well use the common room as a good place to get away from everyone before the game." No one seemed to object so we continued to the common room, whispering the password I was amused by the reaction Graham had.

"I am definitely going to try to be head boy now!"

**Wayne Hopkins/The Commentator's P.O.V.**

"Hello and Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the season! I'm Wayne Hopkins, of Hufflepuff house, your commentator for today. Today's match is between Slytherin and Ravenclaw; here come the players now. If anyone would like to view or purchase pictures from today's match then please contact Colin Creevey of Gryffindor house; he is now the official school photographer not just an annoying guy with a camera. I'm only joking Colin!

The Slytherin team is captained by Draco Malfoy the team's seeker and longest member, the keeper is new comer Graham Pritchard, the beaters are returning players Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle who are ruthless in their defence of the team. The returning chasers and Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini; they have been joined by their other new member, Mya Zabini who was previously known as Hermione Granger and is also a member of Gryffindor house.

On the Ravenclaw team we have returning players Terry Boot and Michael Corner as beaters who both sport a fighting swing. Returning chasers Lisa Turpin and Orla Quirke are a mighty team with a strong defence which is joined this year by Mike Fawcett. The seeker is the sharp eyed Mandy Brocklehurst. The keeper is the other new comer Steward Ackerley. The team is captained by Terry Boot.

The teams are all ready; the captains shake hands, looks like they are having a bit of a struggle over who has the strongest grip. Madame Hooch has released the snitch and bludger; she has tossed the quaffle, while blowing sharply on the whistle, which Blaise Zabini has caught and there off!

(Blaise) Zabini passes to (Mya) Zabini who quickly dodges the approaching Turpin, dropping the quaffle down to fellow chaser Greengrass she tosses the quaffle which sails clear through the left hoop past the valiant attempts of defence from Ackerley, not a good start to his first match. The score is 10 – 0 to Slytherin.

The quaffle is now in Ravenclaw's possession, Turpin tosses to Quirke who turns sharply to avoid the bludger hit by Goyle, Quirke throws to Fawcett who takes aim and he scores. The score is tied at 10 all.

Malfoy and Brocklehurst are both flying high keeping an eye out for the elusive golden snitch, worth 150 points and when caught ends the game.

Slytherin once again in possession of the quaffle, (Blaise) Zabini shoots across the pitch, tossing the quaffle to Greengrass who drops it down to (Mya) Zabini she spins to avoid an on coming bludger, she throws the quaffle, it sails through the hoop.

Ravenclaw now in possession…

**Fifty Six minutes later, the winning teams common room**

Shouts of celebration, yells of joy and victory was all that you could currently hear from the common room. The whole house had packed inside; not a single space wasn't occupied by a person, a crate of butter beer or food of come assortment. The house cheer was being belted out at full volume from students. A few expressions of success and excitement even flittered across the face of the head of house that rarely showed emotion.

Suddenly a hush fell over the students, everyone fought to see those that had just come through the portrait door: then an all mighty roar erupted. This was their team, the team that had won! All the members were still dressed in their quidditch robes, their broomsticks swung over their shoulders. Several looking a bit worse for wear, one of the beaters was supporting their arm which they had unfortunately dislocated when hitting a bludger away from a fellow team member. Every player either had some bruises or cuts but they also wore expressions of joy.

"Let's get this party going!" The team captain yelled and all the students listened.

------------ Sorry for messy layout, preview section decided not to like me today.

_Once again I will offer spoilers to every fifth review but YOU MUST either be signed in or leave an email otherwise you'll get nothing._

_I am going to try and write more soon as and post it, this wasn't read by my beta either. _


	30. The Game Pt 2

_Suddenly, a hush fell over the students. Everyone fought to see who had just come through the portrait door: then an all mighty roar erupted. This was their team, the team that had won! All of the members were still dressed in their quidditch robes, with their broomsticks swung over their shoulders. Several looking a bit worse for wear. One of the beaters was supporting their arm that they had unfortunately dislocated while hitting a bludger away from a fellow team member. Every player either had bruises or cuts, but wore expressions of joy. _

"_Let's get this party going!" The team captain yelled while the rest of the common room listened._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty – Mail Call**

Observers P.O.V

The next morning the excitement from yesterday's victory was still evident with most of the Slytherin house members due to their win of 200 to 50 points. They had, at one point, started to doubt whether or not they would be victorious until the Zabini twins pulled several moves that they had at some stage perfected. They had turned the game in their quidditch teams favour. The head of Slytherin house, Professor Severus Snape, was back to his normal unemotional self; but the students were a different story. They all knew that they had to maintain the reputation as a rather unemotional house, but they were still pleased with their win. Unfortunately, most of the Slytherin seventh year students' day was about to either turn better or worse, depending on their loyalties.

As usual the students munched on their breakfast and chattered to the classmates surrounding them. The familiar beat of owls flying was soon heard as they approached Hogwarts and the great hall. A great flurry of feathers, hoots, and a few screeches could be heard as about two hundred owls' glided into the dining hall towards the owners of the mail they were carrying. As usual students paid attention to who was receiving what; if someone they knew got a package from home it usually contained some yummy home baking or sweets, which fellow students would persuade the student to share.

Events; however, were a little different at the Slytherin table today. In almost military styled precision a series of about twenty-seven owls began to drop black scrolls to all of the Slytherin sixth and seventh years including a scroll dropped onto the lap of Professor Severus Snape; while a few scrolls were dropped to students in other houses. Not a single move was made by any of the students to read the scroll. Most just calmly picked it up and tucked it away into their robes; this was what Professor Snape had done.

Mya Zabini was sitting at the Slytherin table between her twin brother Blaise and his best mate Draco Malfoy. All three had received their scrolls and had swiftly tucked them away. While maintaining the calm look of indifference, they all returned to their breakfast.

Mya Zabini P.O.V.

"Was that from who I think?" I asked the two boys sitting on either side of me.

"I do believe so." Draco confirmed.

"Well what do we do?"

"We finish our breakfast, go to class, and read it later." Blaise replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he knows what it's like here and I'm sure he realizes that no one will be able to make contact until this afternoon after classes." Blaise really seemed to know what he was talking about; I wonder if this has happened before. Anyway, I'm sure Blaise knows what he's talking about so I ignored the letter and thought about my first class of the day.

Blaise Zabini P.O.V.

Well the arrival of the letters this morning was a shock, but the actual content of the letter was bloody shocking.

_To Master Blaise Michael Zabini_

_Your family has already proven their worth and faithfulness which is the reason you are to be flattered and honoured to receive this personal invitation. The dark lord has requested your presence at a gathering for you and your fellow students' future. A dedicated follower will collect you from the grounds of Hogwarts on Saturday evening, eight o'clock sharp. The meeting shall commence promptly upon arrival. Formal attire is demanded. _

The note was not signed, but it was obvious whom it was from. This was it. This is the letter that invites (well really demands) my presence at a meeting to make me a junior death eater. I wonder if my parents are aware that this letter has been sent. Well I'm sure that my uncle has informed them by now if they were not already aware. I really don't want to accept the dark mark, but in order to help the light side win, I must. A queasy feeling in my stomach began to bug me. I would be taking the mark of the man who had ordered my sisters' death. I had always known that this was the case; but the sudden thought of having the dark mark, his mark, permantly on my body was really freaking me out. I wonder if anyone else is freaking out as much as I am? I'm sure that Mya will be, but what about the other recruits? Are they truly loyal to the dark side? Why do I waste my time wondering about this? Its not like I can just walk up to someone and ask them if they are truly loyal.

Just then the entrance to the Slytherin chambers opened; flicking my head up I just about swore in pre-emptive annoyance. Crabbe and Goyle had entered the common room and I was really not in the mood for pretending to be on the same side as them.

"Hey Blaise," Crabbe grunted as he flopped down onto the couch next to me. I could have sworn that the end of the couch I was on actually lifted off of the ground. Goyle just nodded to me as he sat down in the seat opposite.

"Did you both get a letter?" I enquired. I'm sure that they did; Voldemort can always do with more blindly loyal followers.

"Oh yeah, I got a letter from my mum." Crabbe said. Goyle and I just burst out laughing at what he had said while he just stared back at us in confusion.

"What's so funny?!" he yelled in outrage at us.

"He means the one from you know who you pillock."

"Oh yea, that one," Crabbes' whole face had gone rather red. "We both got that one. I wonder if there will be some sort of test for us at the meeting." It had never occurred to me that there could be some task that we would be ordered to perform in order to prove our loyalty.

"Hopefully it will be easy." Goyle said.

"Why would they make a test of loyalty easy? It's going to be difficult. It will really test your dedication to him and what he is trying to achieve." I explained to them. Crabbe and Goyle weren't stupid, but they weren't the smartest people.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense."

"Anyway, I'm going to head off to find Mya and Draco; so I'll catch up with you later."

While walking out of the entrance to the common room, I was immediately knocked back. Rather confused by what had caused me to hit the floor; I glanced up. Standing there looking rather dauntingly was my Uncle.

"Are you okay Blaise?" Severus asked me as he offered me a hand up.

"Yes Uncle, I'm fine." Finding myself vertical once again, I wondered what he was doing entering the common room since he rarely entered here. I personally think that his scarce appearances are due to his thinking that the students wouldn't fear him as much if he frequently came in. As if he had sensed my confusion over his actions, he pulled me along to near by alcove.

"Find your sister and come to my rooms, knock three times." Promptly turning on his heel, his robes swirling behind him; he stormed back down the hallway glaring at the few students passing, all of whom shrunk away from him in fear.

Mya's P.O.V.

After classes I returned to my new common room. I had only just begun my assignments when Draco entered. "Hello Draco."

"Mya."

"How was your day?"

"Fine. Yours?"

"Perfect, thank you for asking." I attempted to return to my homework, but unwittingly my eyes kept drifting upwards to look at him. Watching through my eyelashes, I admired how fantastic he looked in his uniform; he had taken off his school robes so he was left in his school pants, shirt and Slytherin tie. I could visibly see his muscles rippling under his shirt and what a fantastic sight it was. Looking up to his face he caught my eye and smirked at me. I could feel my face begin to burn.

Standing up and ignoring Draco's intense stare, I walked over to the bookcase and climbed up the ladder; I wanted to retrieve one of my favourite novels from the top shelf. My fingers had only just brushed over the spine of 'Hogwarts: A History' when I felt my feet begin to slide out from underneath me. Suddenly all I can focus on is the fact that my body is falling through the air and the ground is fast approaching. With a sudden thud, I found myself looking up into Draco's eyes; they were slightly obscured by his white blond hair, which had fallen onto his face.

"Thanks." It came out in a breathy whisper.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so." He was watching me so intently, all I could do was stare into his eyes and watch him watch me. His face was only inches from mine when he had caught me, but now his nose brushed against my own. My tongue darted out, nervously licking my lips while I kept watching Draco intently. With ridiculously slow speed, our faces moved even closer to each other. As my nose brushed against his, BANG! We leapt apart as the noise echoed throughout the common room and Blaise quickly came into sight.

"Sorry about that. The portrait was really insistent that I couldn't come in at the moment, but I told them that I had to talk to you." Only after finishing that sentence did he notice our position. I was awkwardly leaning on the bookcase with Draco standing a few meters away flicking his gaze between Blaise and myself. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No mate, what makes you think that?" Draco said as he practically ran away from me. Blaise looked over at me and I shook my head; no need for him to know that anything had been going on because I still wasn't sure what his reaction would be regarding Draco and myself.

"Okay… Well Uncle Sev wanted Mya and I to go and see him. He wants to make sure that we both know what is expected of us."

"Shall we go now Blaise?" He nodded back at me. I practically ran from the common room trying to avoid any suspicion from Blaise, although from the look he was giving me now I don't think that my manoeuvre worked. "So why do we need to go and see Prof…. Uncle Severus?" This elicited another weird look from Blaise.

"Why do you think? I mean unless you regularly get letters from some evil dark lord?" He paused, gave me an appraising look with a quirk of his eyebrows. "Are you and him good pen pals?"

"Are you serious? I was simply making sure that we were going there for the same reason. For all I know you two could regularly get together for cups of tea and crumpets; you might have just decided to let me into your little group."

"I can assure you, Mya, that your brother and I don't regularly have meetings, and we most certainly do not have tea and crumpets!" Jumping in fright I looked over my shoulder; standing there practically hidden in an alcove was my uncle. I think that man gets his kicks by doing that to people; just lurking around and scaring people witless.

"What is wrong with you? Do you stand there all day just waiting for the perfect opportunity to scare someone?" I asked him, completely forgetting any respect that I should show him as not only my teacher but also my uncle.

"Yes Mya, damn! You've discovered my hidden fetish; this is what I like to do when I'm not teaching." Severus said as he attempted to hide a smirk. I'm still not use to his comical side; I doubt I ever will be.

"Would you two shut up so I can find out what is going on!" Blaise suddenly exclaimed.

"Of course, sorry about that Blaise. Let us go into my office. Now the plans your parents and I have made are as follows."

… To Be Continued

* * *

Authors Note:

Okay here are my excuses for such a long time between updates.

Had my tonsils removed on September 15th with less than 24 hours warning and I couldn't function like normal for six weeks after; then I had exams.

Moved to another city to attend University, Arts school is REALLY hard and I'm only in my first semester!

3. My beta took awhile due to personal complications, but she is back now an ready.

4. Wasn't able to upload, fanfiction had some glitch.

I decided to leave this as a half completed chapter and I swear that I will work my hardest to get the rest of it done. I figured that you would all prefer getting some of the story as opposed to none. I know what I want to write for the rest of the chapter but I'm having a bit of trouble actually writing it.

Please review and let me know what you think. I'm going to stop doing spoilers for the moment, sorry.


	31. Marked

_My muse was savagely beaten to within an inch of its life one night and is making a very slow recovery; Ideas are slowly trickling in. There has been a lot of rather traumatic personal drama happening for me this year and I am slowly working through this so please don't give me a hard time about this chapter and lack of updating. I have managed to get this chapter finished and just over 4000 words. _

_My beta was unreachable so I have posted this without it being betaed._

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews! Please review again._

* * *

Mya Zabini's P.O.V.

* * *

"So are you both clear on the plan for tonight?"

"Yes, don't worry we won't let you down. We know exactly what we have to do." With our uncle reassured of our decision for the encounter that we were going to have with the dark lord, we were finally permitted to leave his chambers. The letter, as I had come to refer to it as, had arrived two days previous; since then so many plans had been made that you couldn't blame us if we became confused. Our parents are so worried about Blaise and I that they have sent us protection amulets, not that they would do us much good once the meeting began. I was giving the impression that I was cool, calm and unaffected by the upcoming events but inside I was petrified; not only did I have to swear allegiance to the dark side but I had to lie to basically everyone, although it is ultimately for the greater good.

"Are you okay?" Blaise was watching my face closely as we began along the dark passage way that lead to my common room.

"Not at the moment but I'm sure that I will be, how about you?" Blaise is always concerned about how I'm doing and hardly gives himself a second thought.

"I'm the same as you, we're both in a difficult situation and we have no choice but to keep going until we see the light at the end of the tunnel. Whatever comes will come and we can only try our best to get through it." Looking at me with wisdom beyond his years he continued his thought. "At least when we reach that light we will know who is truly loyal to us, no matter what." All I could do was nod and send him a smile. He is saying what I can't quite voice, although I notice that he always says when we get through this, not if. I doubt that I'm the only one whose mind is wandering to that thought. The threat of war is no longer on the horizon it is directly above it, pressuring us into action and choosing sides. I have picked whom I am loyal too but the outcomes of this choice I will not be fully aware of until I am in the thick of war, hopefully with my family and friends as comrades.

"Blaise, are you scared?" I blurted out at him. I don't even know why I decided to voice that thought. Gawking at me like I had several just grown another head his mouth dropped open and he stopped walking.

"Are you serious Mya? Of course I'm scared! I would be an idiot if I weren't. You and I have both just had the facts of out situation laid out to us; we were given options and we've made our decision based purely on the facts and our gut instincts. You know as well as I do what will happen too us when the war ends. It all depends on which side we align out allegiances to; we know the reality that we will face at the end. If we loose then I shall be hoping that my death, as well as yours, is a quick one." Even after hearing it from my uncle and now from my brother I still can't quite comprehend the fact that my death could happen so soon in life; although I don't think that many people my age would also think about their death while still attending school. "Just remember Mya, no matter what you have me and Harry by your side. Hopefully though you'll be the one keeping us out of danger instead of us looking out for you." That bought a smile to my face; pulling me into a one armed hug we continued our walk down the corridor. It gave me a strange comforting feeling knowing that I wasn't the only one who was scared witless. "So Mya, how is life living with Draco?"

Biting my lip I tried to think of the best answer that I could give, incredibly difficult considering the fact that I wasn't really sure.

"Umm well it's alright so far, I haven't really been there a lot when he is. I don't think that we're going to have many problems, which is what I was afraid of."

"Draco isn't too bad to live with; I think that you two will get along well because you share so much in common. If you two actually become friends then that would be really great, even though the thought of it is still rather odd."

"Aww thanks for that big brother; I'm glad that I have your approval for that."

"Not that you need it of course but do you get why I say that?"

"Yeah, don't worry Blaise. I won't go nuts at you for miss-phrasing something, just be careful next time because you only get one pass on that."

"Okay then loving sister." He said jokingly. By now we had reached my common room entrance, pausing for a moment I turned back to face Blaise.

"Not a word to Draco remember although you want to trust him and you think he will align his allegiance to our side you do not know that for certain. If you were to say anything to him and he is loyal to Voldemort then that could be our downfall." Nodding at me I knew that Blaise acknowledged the danger which we were in and the threat that we could face from even our closest friends, I am permitted to say anything to any of my friends. Harry of course will understand if I do not voice anything to him but he will know where my loyalties lie. Whispering the password we were granted entrance.

"Hey Draco, how are you mate?" Blaise asked, not showing even a hint of what we had been discussing or contemplating.

"I'm good, you?"

"Perfectly fine."

"What have you two been doing? What did the Professor want? I was beginning to wonder if something bad had happened."

"Oh it was just about that letter, he wanted to personally congratulate us and make sure that we were clear on what to expect tonight." I stated as I flopped onto one of the armchairs in the common room. "Have you heard from your parents regarding this evening?"

"Yes but only a note expressing their satisfaction that I received a letter, I really don't understand why they would bother. I mean basically everyone in Slytherin received a letter, it was my birthright that I would someday be asked to join." Draco was still avoiding my eyes, since the incident earlier in the day that Blaise had interrupted. I'm actually not sure if it was Draco caught in the moment or if there was something more to it, I hope that there is more to it.

"Well its good that they still acknowledged, wouldn't you have been annoyed if you hadn't received anything?"

"Don't know. Anyway, are your parents going to be there tonight?"

"Yes, we believe so. Uncle is the one that is taking us all there tonight and he said that our parents were going to try and talk to us at some point before or after. Are your parents going to be there?" Blaise enquired.

"I know that father will, he is always at these types of events." Draco practically sneered that sentence. "Mother, however, may not attend. I don't think that she really cares for the initiations."

"I didn't know that people could opt out of attending." I said, I thought that not attending would be a sign of disrespect.

"Well mother was never initiated." At my rather baffled face Draco began to explain. "Mother swore her loyalty but never received the mark, which was standard practice then. Now days though he is seeing everyone as equal and has no problems with giving witches the dark mark, which I suppose some witches would like as it shows equality. I don't know if it's because he needs as many initiated followers as possible or because he actually believes in equality, but there aren't many initiated witches. Most of the witches are in fact just married to death eaters but had to swear alliance in order to be able to marry. The witches, like my mother, have the choice in what events they attend; they are not marked by the dark mark and therefore don't get called to any meetings."

"Wow, nothing in the wizarding world seems to surprise me anymore. It does make sense though, eliminates the possibility of a witch turning on her husband and reporting him to the ministry because she herself would also be arrested. It also takes away the secrecy that they would otherwise have over the issue. It also would lower the number of people that the ministry could recruit for their side and I suppose if they had a job in the ministry they would also be used as spy's, am I correct?"

"I would guess so, I haven't actually thought of that factor, makes sense though. In fact they could even be used to recruit others to our side." I noticed that Draco had said 'our side' not dark side; maybe his allegiance is already aligned.

"Well I don't know about you two but I've got a lot of work to get done before tonight. I don't suppose I would be able to get Dumbledore to sign an excuse note saying, 'Sorry but I was swearing my allegiance to the dark lord and could finish my essays'."

"I would love to see his face if you tried that though Mya. Well since I'm not so fortunate as to live here then I'm going to head back to my common room. Do you want to go to the meeting spot as a group tonight?" I nodded at him and so did Draco. "Okay then, how about if I come back here about half seven?"

"That's fine, see you then." My brother turned and exited, Draco and I now were alone, awkward silence enveloped us instantly.

"About earlier…." I began.

"Let's just forget about it alright?" Draco said to me.

"No Draco, I'm not going to forget about it, I don't want to forget about it."

"What do you mean?" He seemed pretty surprised.

"I want to finish what we started earlier; I want to see what can happen. Don't you?"

"Uhhhh….." He couldn't finish the sentence; he didn't seem to know what he wanted to say.

"Do you like me Draco?"

"Well yeah, I mean your Blaise's sister and you're really good at quidditch."

"Not in that way, I mean do you like me at all? Do you like me as a person, not what I do or who I'm related too?"

"I don't know……" Boys could be so stupid by their lack of knowing what they wanted.

"Well if you figure it out soon then let me know, if not then you've lost your chance." Standing up I decided to go and hide away from him in my room.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

* * *

Watching Mya storm up the stairs I felt rotten; I wanted to scream at her that I liked her but I don't want to say it to her. Everyone in my life that I hold close is in danger for the mere fact of knowing me. Logically I know that now because of the letters that she is most likely going to be in the same position as me, she is from a noble family. I don't know for sure what it is that attracts me to her but to me she is the most beautiful example of perfection. She was not just beautiful on the outside but also on the inside. She is always kind to people and she has accepted her new life and family with such a sense of grace. Although her new family meant a new fate for her she realises that what is going to happen will happen.

Even though her family abandoned her because of the dark lord's fear of her power he is still willing to have her as a follower, I still can't understand fully why she is willing to become a follower. I wonder why it is that her family stayed loyal even after what he ordered them to do, why didn't they go into hiding or change allegiances. If I had been ordered dead by him and then he later asked me to join then I would most likely tell him to get stuffed, however, it would most likely result in my death if I did that. I suppose it must depend on who you are as a person and you're ability make a logical decision and basically ordering your own death is not logical. Letting out a sigh and realising that I couldn't say anything to her until I knew what I wanted and what I was willing to risk in order to obtain it. If I make any move on Mya without the intention of developing something more meaningful then both Blaise and Harry will kick my ass; the thought of that made me shudder with a tinge of fear. Mya had had the right idea about tonight; we weren't going to have time to do our homework; as Mya said, no professor will accept 'sorry the dark lord kept me late at a meeting'.

Trying to ignore all of these thoughts that were flying through my head I turned on the CD player which Mya had put in my room and charmed to work. Soon the sweet sounds of All-American Rejects song 'Swing swing' soon filled the room and led my mind away from the troubling thoughts.

* * *

Later that evening

* * *

Blaise, Mya and myself met with the other recruits before the Professor showed up, I could feel my nerves becoming anxious, I don't know why because this is my destiny, the life which has been planned out for me since my conception. It seemed to be a built in section of the Malfoy family tree that there is always a dark lord for us to serve. I often wonder why it is that even as such a powerful family in the wizarding world we are never the ones in charge. Mya and I stayed in our common room each in our own rooms as to avoid talking to each other; things were still rather difficult between us. I want to be with her but there are so many reasons that I shouldn't, right now however I shouldn't be focusing on this. This meeting tonight is so important and requires my full attention. Blaise had arrived about ten minutes ago, so we all came to the common room and he knows that something is up, glancing between us both he shot me some questioning glances. This really isn't time for teenage angst, we all should be focusing on the life changing meeting which is going to commence soon. 

"Are you both ready to head off?" Mya asked us, visibly tense with a firm grip on her wand.

"I don't think that I'll ever be ready but I suppose that won't get me out of the meeting, so I'll lie and say yes for now I am ready." Thank Merlin Blaise is as nervous as myself; he is the same situation as me, having been raised since birth with his path for the dark side designated for him.

"Best head off then." Pulling myself up from the couch I began to head for the door, Mya and Blaise straight behind me. It seemed that we all just wanted this night to be over.

* * *

P.O.V. Anonymous Death Eater

* * *

There is a lot more things I would rather be doing at the moment; however I am currently ankle deep in mud at a large meeting for the followers of Lord Voldemort. Tonight we were apparently having more followers added, this bunch being all students currently still at school. I doubt that they know what they are getting themselves into or that they are particularly talented, I believe that most of them are the children of current death eaters. Glancing around in the hope of recognising a friend I realised quickly that it was pointless, we are all dressed in 'formal' attire. This consists of black robes, black hat and a white mask that looked like the facial part of a human skull; we had to wear this when in situations where we weren't to be recognisable. The loyalty of these new recruits was not certain and gatherings like this were also prime targets for attacks from either The Order of the Phoenix or the Ministry of Magic. Although, thanks to the death eaters who wielded such prominent status in not only the community, but also in the Ministry itself we were fairly protected from attack when gathering for meetings. There was about a hundred death eaters gathered currently; overall I have no idea how many death eaters there are, I suppose its best kept secret so when we ultimately have the final battle no one knows how many to expect. It is the same with The Order of the Phoenix, we don't know about how many members they have.

Lord Voldemort always preferred the worst places to hold a meeting, always dark, muddy and with so many places for someone to hide which meant that you always had to be alert in case of an attack. I think its part of how he maintains the sense of being so powerful when holding a meeting; after all it's rather difficult to be evil when chairing a meeting.

With a slight pop a large group of people arrived all dressed in black robes, standing in the middle of them was Professor Snape, these must be the soon to be new members. They all glanced around before quickly pulling their hoods over their heads, all apart from three of them. One with white blond hair and a rather arrogant look on his face and a couple who were identical in looks with jet-black hair. Judging from the rather aristocratic looks and the sense of belonging that practically oozed off them, I would guess that they are the children of very high ranking death eaters.

"Welcome my loyal servants to tonight's gathering, we are admitting more members who, like yourselves, wish to serve me and the dark side. Severus, bring them forward." Lord Voldemort had seemingly appeared out of no where and begun the meeting. Professor Snape practically herded the students towards the core of the group where lord Voldemort was waiting for them.

"You have all come here tonight because I requested your presence in my army which is going to soon rule the wizarding world. If you hold any doubts about joining me in my crusade then say so now, for it is the only opportunity which you have to do so and leave mainly in one piece." No one spoke, a few of the students' faces flickered but no one gave any indication of wishing to leave. "Tonight I shall test your loyalty and dedication to my cause. You shall also receive a mark to indicate that you belong to this cause and me; it is only going to be used on you while you remain at Hogwarts under Dumbledore. Let us begin." Pointing to one of the students at the front they began to move towards him, and bent to their knees before him. "Look me in the eyes." Voldemort commanded of the young man instantly his face snapped up and his whole body became tense. Voldemort was obviously performing occlumency to read his mind and test his loyalty, I'm sure that those tested tonight will not know what to expect or how to guard their mind. How many of these students will have encountered occlumency before and have knowledge on what is happening to them.

"Ahhhh, very good Goyle. You have shown your loyalty and dedication to this cause. I'm going to vary the location of the marks, where would it be less visible on you?" Voldemort practically hissed to the young recruit who was currently pulling his left pant leg up to his knee. Without hesitation Voldemort put his wand to the boys shin and the smell of burning flesh filled the air as this boy was marked as a follower of Lord Voldemort, only death will part him from this fate. The students all knelt before my lord and received the mark in various places on their body, finally after the last student rose from the ground and returned to their group the meeting continued.

"To prove your complete devotion to me you shall wear no mask, until you are a true death eater you shall show your face in all battles. If you show no fear of being discovered then you should pass the ultimate test of loyalty easily. Tonight you shall return to your school, keep your eyes sharp for any information that many be beneficial to our fight. When your mark begins to burn find somewhere that you can apparate from, put your wand to your mark and you shall be bought to our meeting place, wherever that may be and which ever situation you arrive too. Severus take the students back to school and assure that they make it back onto the grounds without duress. I wish for the young Miss Zabini to remain behind, you will return to transport her back when I call you."

"As you wish my lord." Severus said as he drew away back to the students. While the young witch in question moved away from the group and towards the gathering of death eaters.

* * *

Severus Snape P.O.V.

* * *

My mind was spinning with the reasons that Voldemort would select Mya to stay behind. Was it because of her family, her friends, because she was female or another punishment for what her family did to save her life? I could feel the heavy gaze of both Blaise and my brother-in-law, Michael, as I tried to keep my face and attitude neutral. Hopefully Michael will remain until I return to keep an eye on Mya. Re-activating the port key the students and I were pulled from the meeting and returned to the school.

"You are all to return to your dorm rooms, if anyone detains you tell them that you were in detention with me. Go in groups of five and do not draw attention to yourselves otherwise you will be in detention with me." Pointing to five students I indicated that they should leave. Stepping away from the group and pulling an obvious frantic Blaise away with me, I had to say something to the poor boy to try and calm him down.

"What the hell does he want with Mya? What does he have to do with her that we can't be present for?" He was desperate for news of his sister. A sudden pop behind us had me drawing my wand and spinning to attack the new arrival. Michael stood there with his own wand drawn.

"He dismissed us all, it's just him, Mya and that rat; I think that they have gone to his mansion. What the hell does he want my little girl for?" Michael was in a worse state than Blaise; he has more of an insight to Voldemort and the evil workings of his mind. "What will I tell Lizzie?"

"You five there, head up to the school. Calm down Michael; do not worry about what you will tell my sister. She will be returned fine and will tell us what has taken place. She is a valuable asset to him now and he knows it. He is most likely instructing her to spy on Potter and Dumbledore." I placed my wand hand onto his shoulder; I was tempted cast a calming charm on him so best to remove the temptation. "We are unable to do anything presently, we must simply wait. He won't physically harm her, he isn't stupid enough to risk turning her to the good side, and he knows that she is a valuable asset to have. She is intelligent witch both sides want; he may even be trying to tempt her further to his side."

"Yes, yes you're right. I just don't sit well with the thought of him alone with her without having prepared her more. Does she know what he could possibly do?"

"Of course she knows what he is capable of; she has been confronted with him and other death eaters before. As much as I hate to admit it her years with the Potter boy have prepared her well for the current situation. I just hope that she doesn't mouth off to him or show her Gryffindor traits too much." With that said all we could do was wait until my mark began to burn and provided us with her location.


End file.
